14 Days of BeChloe Valentine's - 2019
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: ONE-SHOTS of 14 days of Valentine's love with our favorite Pitch Perfect couple. I will be putting up a different one-shot each day from February 1-14, 2019. Most will be Rated M for language (again, not doing the hardcore smut). See Chapter 1 for full request and rules. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prompt Request

**14 Days of BeChloe Valentine's 2019  
Prompt Request**

Hey, BeChloe fans. Another personal challenge for me. This challenge will be 14 one-shots about BeChloe and Valentine's Day.

I have a couple of ideas, but I'm asking for prompts from readers. I warn you, we are talking mainly fluff and love in these one-shots, but I might do some light angst to get to the fluff.

Here are a few things that should be noted (these are my personal rules for any story I write):

1\. Don't ask for sex scenes or smut (anyone who's read my stuff knows I just don't feel comfortable writing it, so I usually don't).

2\. These are going to be BeChloe stories with sides of Staubrey or Jaubrey or other pairings that don't include Beca or Chloe; no Triple Treble either.

3\. If you want to indicate an AU you'd like to see, please note that in your prompt; or if there's a particular Pitch Perfect movie (1, 2, or 3) you want to see the story revolve around, please note that.

* Some AUs I like are High School, Military, and Soul Mates.

4\. I will write the story that comes to mind when I see the prompt. Please don't leave a full-length prompt where you are basically telling the story; that's my job.

5\. All chapters will be no less than 2,500 words (some will definitely be more, but none will be less).

6\. And last, but by no means least, I get a lot of prompts about pregnant Beca or Chloe. I will probably do one story using Valentine's to tell the other they are pregnant (or something along those lines), but I will not write a story where the pregnancy causes any serious medical issues for the mother or the baby. Please don't ask.

I'm excited to see what prompts you folks send. Thank you for participating and I hope you enjoy what I write.

Thank you!

~BeChloeIsLegit~


	2. The Badass and The Good Girl?

_**DAY 01 - THE BADASS AND THE GOOD GIRL?**_

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User rejection-isnt-failure:**_ **I love high school AUs. I don't know why. But I do. The popular girl Chloe and nerd/badass (and secret nerd) Beca one tends to be a fav. Or to change it up and have Beca as the popular girl and Chloe as the nerd/badass. (Non established).**

* * *

Beca Mitchell sat in her Chemistry class daydreaming about a pair of blue eyes that she couldn't get out of her head. She had always thought she would be going to the Valentine's Day dance with Tom, but then she broke up with him over Christmas break because he had cheated on her. She hated cheaters.

Beca wasn't upset about breaking up with Tom. He was a jerk. The person she really wanted to go to the dance with wasn't speaking to her and probably never would.

She was brought out of her musings when Mr. Sampson stopped at her desk as he was handing back their latest Chemistry test. He put the test face down on the desk and kept his hand on it; she looked up at him.

"Miss Mitchell, I'd like to speak with you after class," Mr. Sampson said and removed his hand from her test.

Beca merely nodded and turned her test over to see her score. She sighed when she saw a score of 58; she failed. Again.

Beca sat in class feeling a bit discouraged. She had studied for the test; missing out on a few outings with her friends to do so. She knew the reason she failed, and it had something to do with the blue eyes that she can't stop thinking about.

The bell rang signifying the end of class. Beca hung back, and once the students were gone, she made her way to Mr. Sampson's desk.

"Beca," Mr. Sampson said. "You are one of Barden's best students. I'm surprised that you're failing this class."

"Failing the class?" Beca asked. "I thought it was just a couple of tests. I can't fail this course. I'll lose my scholarship to Barden University if I fail."

"I know that," Mr. Sampson said. "That's why I asked another student to tutor you."

"Who?" Beca asked.

"Miss Beale, nice of you to join us," Mr. Sampson said as he looked over Beca's shoulder.

"Ch-Chloe is going to be my tutor?" Beca asked and looked at the redhead.

"Hey, Mr. S.," Chloe said as she walked over to his desk. She shot a glance at Beca. "Mitchell."

"Isn't there someone else who can help me?" Beca asked and then lowered her voice. "Chloe doesn't really like me."

"Beca," Mr. Sampson said. "Chloe is my best student. She knows this stuff inside and out. She can help you. It'll be fine."

Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Are you, um, are you okay with this?"

"I get paid no matter who I tutor," is all Chloe would say.

"Fine then," Beca said tersely.

"Good," Mr. Sampson said. "I'll give you some extra credit work but our next test is in two months. I want to see an improvement by then with the extra credit work, but I'm afraid you'll be too far behind to catch up if you don't get at least a B on the test."

"Two months?" Beca was upset. And, now Chloe Beale was assigned as her tutor; she was screwed. "May I get a pass for my next class? I'm already late."

Mr. Sampson wrote out a pass for Beca and Chloe and handed them to the girls. Beca grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room. Chloe followed her out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Give me your number, Mitchell," Chloe said, holding out her phone. "I'll text you, and set up a tutoring schedule that works for me."

Beca looked at the phone Chloe was holding out and then looked at Chloe for a moment. Chloe looked back at her but didn't say anything.

"You have my number," Beca said looking around to ensure no one heard her.

"Correction. I _did_ have your number," Chloe said. "I deleted it from my phone, much like you deleted me from your life."

Beca swallowed and took Chloe's phone. She entered her name and number and handed the phone back to Chloe. "I have cheer practice every day after school so I can't study until after five."

"I have no problem with that," Chloe said. "That gives me plenty of time to do who I have to do."

"Don't you mean 'what' you have to do?"

"Do I?" Chloe asked with a smirk and walked away.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

At lunch, Beca was sitting with her friends Stacie and Aubrey, and Aubrey's boyfriend, Jesse.

"What did Mr. Sampson want to talk to you about, Beca?" Jesse asked.

"I'm failing his class," Beca said.

"Really?" Aubrey asked. "How is that possible? You're always studying."

"I've been a bit preoccupied and haven't been doing well on my quizzes and tests," Beca said. "I can't fail this class. I've already received early acceptance into Barden U on an academic scholarship, and if I fail, I'll lose it and won't be able to go."

"Can't you get a tutor or something?" Stacie asked.

"Mr. Sampson already got one for me," Beca said.

"Really? Who?" Jesse asked.

As if on cue, Chloe slid into the seat across from Beca.

"So, Mitchell, I figured I'd save myself from having to text and checked my schedule. We can start the tutoring sessions on Monday at five thirty. We can do it here in the school library or your house. I don't care where."

"The library is fine," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said and left.

Beca's friends all sat there with their mouths agape.

"Chloe Beale is your tutor?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep," Beca said, and she bit into her sandwich.

"You lucky bitch," Jesse said, and Aubrey slapped his arm. "What? Chloe's really hot." At Aubrey's raised eyebrow he quickly added, "But not as hot as you, babe."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said, "Chloe is not the type of girl Beca should be associating with."

"I'm with Jesse on this," Stacie said. "Chloe's hot. She's got that whole badass attitude and fuck me smirk down. I'd do her. And, I wouldn't mind having to look at those eyes across the table every day either. You could have done worse."

"She doesn't like me," Beca said. "This tutoring thing is a bad idea."

"Who doesn't like you?" Emily asked as she joined the others. "And what tutoring idea?"

"Chloe Beale," Stacie said. "And, she's going to be tutoring Beca in chemistry."

"Why doesn't Chloe like you, Beca?" Emily asked with a laugh. "Everybody likes you. You're Barden High's sweetheart."

"Yeah, Beca," Aubrey said. "You never told us why Chloe doesn't like you. What happened between you two?"

Beca took a drink of her Coke and set it down. "I, uh, I don't want to talk about it." The group just looked at her. "Seriously, guys, just drop it!"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

Beca spent Friday night at the mall with her friends. After seeing a movie, they were at the food court when Emily brought up Chloe Beale again.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Emily said. "But, I can't stop thinking about why Chloe doesn't like you. Why won't you tell us?"

"Because I-," Beca started and stopped. She ran a hand through her hair. "Because it's embarrassing and all my fault."

"Let's go to my house," Stacie said. "We can talk privately about this. It will be a safe place Beca. Just us girls and no one else. I promise."

"Let's have a sleepover," Aubrey said. "Everyone go home and get their stuff and meet back at Stacie's in an hour."

"That sounds like a good idea," Stacie said. "My mom won't care. Do you think you guys can stay over?"

"I'm sure my mom will let me," Emily said.

"My dad won't care," Beca mumbled.

The girls gathered their stuff and headed out of the mall. Beca followed behind her friends and didn't see Chloe watching her. Chloe kept her eyes on Beca until she was out of sight. She took a deep breath and sighed before walking away in the opposite direction.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

After she watched Beca walk off, Chloe met up with her friend Fat Amy.

"Hey, Red," Fat Amy said when she saw her. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe said.

"What's up with you?" Fat Amy asked. "You've been acting weird all day."

"I have to tutor Beca Mitchell in Chemistry," Chloe said.

"Oh," Fat Amy said. "You guys still haven't talked? I thought badasses like you could handle anything."

Chloe scoffed. "Don't feel like much of a badass where Beca's concerned. I really fell hard for her. I should have known Miss Goody-Two-Shoes was just experimenting or whatever."

"Talk to her," Fat Amy said. "She seemed to be into you. And, I'm sure she regrets what happened between you two."

"Why should I be the one to talk to her?" Chloe asked. "She's the one who dumped me with no explanation."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

The girls made it to Stacie's house, and Mrs. Conrad directed them up to Stacie's room. Once the girls put their stuff down, they went back downstairs to gather up snacks and drinks. They made their way back upstairs and got comfortable.

Stacie looked around at the girls and stopped when her eyes found Beca. "Okay, Beca. Tell us what's going on with you and Chloe."

"I don't want you all to hate me," Beca said as she looked at her friends. She suddenly started crying.

"Whoa, Beca," Aubrey said and pulled Beca to her. "Whatever happened we won't hate you. We've been best friends since Kindergarten."

"I haven't known you guys as long," Emily said. "But, I'm sure none of us could hate you."

"Come on, Becs," Stacie said. "Just spit it out."

Beca sniffled and whispered, "I slept with Chloe."

"You what?!" Aubrey and Emily both yelled.

"You had sex with Chloe Beale?" Stacie asked and smiled. "You bitch. How could you keep something like that from me? From us?"

"She's embarrassed," Aubrey said. "I mean, it's Chloe Beale. Who wouldn't be embarrassed at hooking up with her?"

"I wouldn't," Stacie said.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Aubrey said and rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, you two," Emily said. She turned to Beca. "What happened? Did she hump and dump you?"

"No, it's more like I humped and dumped her."

"Whoa, this is getting spicy," Stacie said. "Spill, Beca. When and how did all this happen?"

"It happened last August," Beca said. "You guys were all gone, and I was at the park practicing some cheerleading moves when Chloe sat nearby and watched. I noticed her and I, um, I was attracted to her; especially her eyes. They are so blue." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I tried to ignore her but I kept sneaking looks at her, and all I could see were those gorgeous blue eyes." Beca cleared her throat and continued. "She was really watching me, and her stare was quite intense, so I finally stopped and asked what her problem was. She just smirked and asked if she could practice with me."

"She's not a cheerleader," Aubrey interrupted.

"I know," Beca said. "But, she said she did gymnastics when she was a kid and missed it. So, I said sure and showed her the routine I was trying to put together. She watched and then asked if she could try, so I stepped back and let her."

Beca shifted in her seat and took a drink of her soda. She took a deep breath and continued.

"She was...amazing," Beca said. "Her moves were fluid and graceful. She executed every move better than I did. I have to admit; it was amazing to watch. Anyway, I had her show me how to do the moves like she did. We started hanging out, and she helped me fine tune the routine."

"Wait," Stacie said. "Is this the routine we did at the Homecoming Game?"

"Yep," Beca said.

"Wow, she is good," Stacie said. "That's also why it was so hot; Chloe helped you with it."

"When did you guys hook up?" Emily asked.

"I'm getting to that part," Beca said. "Anyway, we had been practicing together for a couple of days, and she was spotting me on a flip, and I was off balance. I fell, and she kept me from hitting the ground, but I ended up laying on top of her. We were both laughing, and I looked down at her and couldn't help myself. I, uh, I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Stacie asked. "Are you, like, gay now? Or bi?"

"I'm not gay," Beca said. "I guess I'd say I was bi since I still like guys. But, then Chloe is the first girl I was attracted to; although I had been thinking about it for a while."

"So, the kiss led to you sleeping with her?" Emily asked.

"It was a little while later, but yeah," Beca said. "After I pulled back from the kiss, I realized what I had done and that I was still laying on top of her. I went to get up, and she pulled me back down. She looked into my eyes, and you know that saying about 'getting lost in someone's eyes'? Well, that's what happened to me. I looked into her eyes and the next thing I knew we were kissing again. We kissed for a few minutes when we both realized where we were we laughed and sat up. She then asked if I wanted to go out with her and I said yes."

"You dated her?" Aubrey asked incredulously. "Why haven't you told us about this? We're your best friends."

"You guys were all on vacation or at camp," Beca said. "Plus, I was afraid of what you guys would think. It all happened over the span of three weeks."

"Ignore Aubrey," Stacie said. "You said yes to a date and?"

"And, we went out," Beca said. "It was one of the best dates I ever had. She was funny, sweet, and she was really easy to talk to. She was nothing like she is in school. Anyway, we saw each other every single day and evening for the next two weeks. The last day we were together, my dad had gone out early and said he wouldn't be back until after dinner. I invited Chloe over, and we were alone in my house together. One thing led to another, and we had sex."

"How was it?" Stacie asked biting her lip. "I bet it was hot."

"It was amazing," Beca said as she thought back to that day. "She did things that-"

"Stop!" Aubrey yelled. "We do not need a blow-by-blow of your sexual exploits with Chloe Beale."

"Speak for yourself," Stacie said. "I want to know what was so amazing about it."

"Beca," Emily said. "Ignore them both and just tell us what you want to tell us."

Beca nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "After we were done, we were laying in my bed, cuddling. We were both happy and content. That all changed when I heard my dad come home and I panicked. I told her she had to get out of there. I threw her clothes at her and got dressed as fast as I could and went downstairs. Chloe came down a few minutes later."

"Was your dad upset?" Emily asked.

"Not really," Beca said. "When he saw Chloe, he asked who she was, and I said-" Beca's swallowed and tears came to her eyes again. "I said she was just someone from school. I could see the hurt look in Chloe's eyes, but I ignored it. I rushed her out of the house and then stopped responding to her texts and her calls. I even stopped going to the park to practice."

"Have you two spoken at all about what happened?" Emily asked.

"No," Beca said. "On the first day of school she came up to me, and I was with Tom. She asked if she could talk to me and Tom called her a, um, a dyke and told her to leave me alone. I didn't say anything and laughed along with everyone else. When I looked at her, I could see that she was hurt. Not by Tom saying what he did, but because I laughed along with everyone else. She glared at me and walked away."

"Why did you do it?" Emily asked. "Why didn't you say something to Tom or stick up for Chloe?"

"Because I was scared," Beca said. "I'm Beca Mitchell, Barden High's sweetheart. I can't be having sex with girls or protecting girls who have sex with girls. What if my dad found out? I'd be locked in my room until I was ninety."

Beca fidgeted and sat looking down at her hands.

"You still like her," Emily said with an understanding smile. "It's okay if you do."

"I don't like her," Beca said as more tears fell from her eyes. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Then talk to her," Emily said. "Apologize and see where it goes."

"I think Emily's right," Stacie said. "You dumped Tom and said it was because he cheated on you. Which he did do, but the real reason you dumped him is that you're in love with Chloe, right?"

"Mostly," Beca said. "He's a dick and cheated on me more than once. But, I also couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and how much I wanted to be with her."

"Then do what makes you happy, Beca," Stacie said. "If that means being with Chloe, then be with Chloe. We don't care who you're with as long as they make you happy."

"As much as I hate to agree with Stacie," Aubrey said. "She's right. If you really have feelings for her, you should tell her."

"Did you all forget the part where I said she hates me?"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

Fat Amy and Chloe were standing at Chloe's locker on Monday morning. Amy watched Chloe watch Beca as she walked past them and down the hall.

"You still have it bad for that girl," Fat Amy said shaking her head. "Why don't you ask her what happened? At least then you'll know."

"I just thought since she kissed me that she really liked me," Chloe said leaning against her locker. "I always thought she was cute but didn't think she'd go for someone like me. And then when she kissed me-"

"Get out of the way, bitch!" Tom said as he shoved past Chloe.

"Fuck you, Tom!"

Everything and everyone in the hall stopped. Chloe stood straight and glared at Tom.

"What did you just say to me?" Tom asked as he faced Chloe.

"I said, _Fuck you_!" Chloe spits the words out and stood toe to toe with Tom.

Tom pushed Chloe as hard as he could. Chloe was thrown back against her locker. She hissed out in pain when the lock jabbed into her shoulder blade.

Chloe pushed herself off the locker, but before she could do anything, Tom was flat on his back. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she looked at Beca standing between her and Tom.

Beca grabbed her hand and muttered, "Fuck!"

"What the hell, Beca?" Tom cried out.

"Shut up, Tom!" Beca said through clenched teeth. "And leave Chloe alone. She hasn't done anything to you."

"She's a dyke," Tom said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What's it to you?" Beca asked. "Are you jealous because Chloe can get the girls you can't?"

"I got you, and she didn't," Tom said smugly.

Beca looked around and swallowed. She looked back at Tom and thought it was now or never. She gave him a smug smile and said, "I wouldn't bet on that."

A gasp went up among the students that were watching. Chloe's eyes widened at this.

"You? And her?" Tom sputtered. "No way. I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Beca said. "And, if things work out the way I hope, she's going to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance AND Prom."

Beca turned to Chloe and smiled. "If that's okay with you?"

"It's more than okay with me," Chloe said with a smile of her own

Tom growled and made a move toward Chloe. Jesse stepped in and put a hand on Tom's chest.

"Let it go, Tom," Jesse said.

Tom pushed against Jesse and Jesse stood his ground.

"Break it up," a voice boomed and students scattered. Mr. Sampson looked at the small group still in the hallway. "What's going on here?"

"Just a little misunderstanding," Jesse said. "Right, Tom?"

Tom looked to Jesse then back at Beca and Chloe. "Yeah. A misunderstanding. It's all good."

"Good," Mr. Sampson said. "Now get to class."

"Um, Mr. Sampson," Chloe said. "Beca hurt her hand. Is it okay if I take her to the nurse?"

Mr. Sampson looked down at Beca's hand. "Yes, please do." He turned to look at Tom. "Don't you have somewhere to be Tom?"

Tom glared at Beca and Chloe and turned and stomped off.

"Beca are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm fine," Beca said. "You guys should get to class. Chloe's got this."

"Come on, Brey," Jesse said and led Aubrey away.

Mr. Sampson again looked at Beca's hand. "Get her to the nurse," he said and then walked off.

After everyone was gone, Beca and Chloe were left alone in the hall.

"That was a stupid move," Chloe said looking at Beca's hand.

"I couldn't let him hit you," Beca said.

"What makes you think I would let that happen?" Chloe asked with a glint in her eye.

"I, uh, I don't know," Beca said softly. "I just knew I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Are you trying to steal my badass reputation, Mitchell?"

"No thanks," Beca said wincing as she waved her hand around. "I'm happy with my not so badass reputation, thank you very much."

"Come on," Chloe said taking Beca's uninjured hand. "I'll take you to the nurse, and we can talk."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day One~~**_

Beca and Chloe walked into the Valentine's Day dance hand-in-hand. Beca was wearing a jumpsuit with a plunging neckline, and Chloe was rocking a green dress with spaghetti straps.

"Beca! Chloe!" Stacie called out. "Over here."

The looked over to see Stacie, Emily, and Fat Amy holding a table for them. The two girls walked over to join their friends. In the few weeks since the incident with Tom, Beca and Chloe had started dating again. Beca's circle of friends became Chloe's friends as well.

"You two look hot!" Stacie said.

"You're not so bad yourself, Conrad," Chloe said. "I heard you were flying solo tonight. How did that happen?"

"Just wasn't feeling it," Stacie said. "Emily and I decided to be each other's dates tonight since neither of us had a significant other."

"She's cute," Chloe said. "You could do worse."

"Where's Bumper, Fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"He's getting us a drink," Amy said.

"Hey, Aubrey, Jesse," Chloe said as the couple joined them.

"Hey, Chloe, Beca," Aubrey said. "You two look nice. Although, I have to admit I was expecting to see Chloe rocking a suit or something."

The song _Titanium_ came over the speakers. "Oh, my gosh, I love this song," Beca squealed. "Care to dance, babe?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said, and Beca took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Chloe pulled Beca close and started singing along to the song as they danced. Beca smiled and joined in. When the song was over, Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss. The kiss ended, and Beca stared into Chloe's eyes.

"So, how long do we have stay at this thing before we can go back to your house?" Beca asked.

"We just got here," Chloe said with a laugh. "But, let's give it an hour."

"Fine," Beca said. "But, only if we do some more kissing because I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you, too," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca again.

Beca pulled back from the kiss. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance. I thought you hated me and I was miserable not being able to talk to you or touch you."

"Same," Chloe said as they danced to the next song. "I was surprised that your friends were okay with us. But, I have to admit, I was most surprised that your dad was okay with us."

"I'm not gonna lie, I was scared to death to tell him," Beca said. "But, I explained to him that I was in love with you. He saw how happy I was when I was with you and he couldn't really find any fault with us being together."

"You told him you were in love with me?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"I did because I am," Beca said and put her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They both pulled back to catch their breaths.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Beca asked trying to control her breathing.

"No, it hasn't," Chloe said. "But I don't care. Let's go." She grabbed Beca's hand and led her toward the exit.


	3. Detective Chloe Beale

**DAY 02 - DETECTIVE CHLOE BEALE**

 _ **Author's Prompt**_ _:_ **Beca Mitchell is a famous music producer. She has been getting threats against her life, and the LA PD is called in to investigate. This is the story of how Detective Chloe Beale met Beca Mitchell. [A prequel to my story in my _First Sentence, Last Sentence_ series {Chapter 13}].**

* * *

It was just another manic Monday in the LA PD when Detective Aubrey Posen was walking back to the squad room, and Chief Abernathy stepped out of her office.

"Posen," the Chief called out. "Get Beale, Conrad, and Swanson, and report to the conference room immediately. We have a high profile case."

'Yes, ma'am," Aubrey said and hurried to grab her squad.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "I need you, Stacie, and Jesse with me now."

The three detectives jumped up and followed Aubrey.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as they made their way to the conference room.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "The Chief just called for all of us and said we have a high profile case."

The four detectives get to the conference room. Aubrey gives three quick knocks on the door and opens it.

The detectives entered to find a man and a woman sitting at the conference table with their backs to them.

The two turned to look when the others entered. Chloe's eyes go wide. "Brey, that's Beca Mitchell," she whispered to Aubrey.

"I see," Aubrey whispered back. "Try and keep it in your pants, okay?"

It was well known that Chloe had a celebrity crush on Beca Mitchell. Chloe chuckled and whispered, "No promises."

Chief Abernathy directed the four newcomers to take the chairs on her right. They sat, and Chloe kept glancing at Beca. She blushed when she saw that Beca caught her looking at her.

"Miss Mitchell, these are my best detectives." the Chief said then pointed them out one by one. "Detectives Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad, and Jesse Swanson. I will be assigning these detectives to your case. They are very good at what they do and can be discreet."

"Detectives, my name is Theo Burnett. I am also a producer for DJ Khaled's label. She has been receiving threatening letters and also appears to have a stalker. We think, but cannot confirm, that it is all the work of one individual. DJ Khaled-"

"Theo." Beca rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"-wants to have the culprit-"

"Theo." Beca glares at him.

"-apprehended as soon as-"

"Theo!" Beca yelled to get his attention.

Theo stopped and looked at Beca.

"Yes, Beca," Theo said.

"Shut up," Beca said, and Theo was a bit taken aback. "I'll speak for myself."

Theo sat back and didn't say anything more. The four detectives looked down at their laps to hide their smiles.

Beca looked at Chief Abernathy. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I appreciate all this, but my life is out there for everyone to see. The world knows my circle of friends, my family, even the people I work with at the studio. No disrespect to your detectives, but how are they going to investigate without this stalker or whatever knowing it's happening?"

"We'll be undercover," Aubrey said quickly. "We can have, um, Jesse be a new love interest so we'll have someone close to you."

"Um, Brey, that won't work," Chloe said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay," Beca cut in. "And everyone, well, almost everyone, knows it." Beca leaned forward and said, "The girlfriend angle would work though because I think this whole thing is because I'm gay and out. If this person sees me with a new girlfriend, it might bring them out in the open. "

Beca turned and asked Theo for the folder he had brought with him. He slid an accordion folder over to her and Beca opened it up.

"There are about twenty-five letters in here that I've received just in the past two weeks," Beca said pulling out a handful. "They all mention my sexuality. Sometimes they rant about it being a sin and in others, they talk about us being together."

"It sounds like we're dealing with two different individuals or groups," Aubrey said taking a few of the letters.

"We thought the same originally," Theo said. "But if you look closely, the handwriting looks similar. We're no experts, but we think it's just one person writing them."

"I see you have them each in an individual plastic holder," Chloe said. "Smart move. We can check them for fingerprints."

"May we keep some of these to have them analyzed?" Stacie asked. "Our techs can tell us if they are written by the same person."

"Keep whatever you need," Beca said.

"Who has physically touched these?" Jesse asked. "We will need to rule them out if we do find prints."

"They were all addressed to me as personal mail," Beca said. "So, the only ones to have actually held them would be my Assistant Dani and me. Dani started wearing gloves to open the mail after the third day. These," Beca said indicating the letters they were holding, "are the most recent and no one at the studio has touched them. At least that we know of."

"We'll need to take both your prints to compare," Jesse said.

"Whatever you need," Beca said.

"We need to get back to how you're going to protect Beca in the meantime," Theo said.

"I think Miss Mitchell is right and we should use the love interest angle," Choe said and looked at Beca. "I, um, I can play the part of your girlfriend, if that's okay with you?"

Beca looked at Jesse and said, "Sorry, detective, but it looks like we're over before we could even get started. She is more my type and my fans and family will find her more believable as a love interest."

"Story of my life," Jesse said with an exaggerated sigh and put his hand to his chest. "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride."

Beca chuckled and looked at Chloe. "So, how do we do this? I need to get back to the studio.

The detectives all looked to Chief Abernathy. "We will set it up so that you and Detective Beale meet in a public setting and hit it off. We'll give her a backstory and set her up in an apartment that we can monitor. Aubrey will be Chloe's best friend so she can become a part of your inner circle through Chloe. We'll figure out a role for Jesse and Stacie as well. I want Chloe and one of the others around you at all times."

"Thank you, Chief," Theo said as she stood and offered his hand. "I will keep DJ Khaled informed of what's going on."

"Let's keep this to the people in this room," Chief Abernathy said as she shook Theo's hand. "And, DJ Khaled of course.

Beca takes out a card and writes something on it. She handed the card to Chief Abernathy and said, "This is my personal cell number and my Assistant Dani's number. She knows about this and keeps my schedule. She knows where I am and what I am doing at all times. I trust her implicitly. When you come up with a plan, call her, and she'll get things on my calendar. You can share it with the others in case they need to reach me."

"We'll get back to you in a couple of hours," Chief Abernathy told Beca. "And, don't worry. These four are the best of the best. We'll have this stalker in custody in no time."

"Thank you," Beca said sincerely.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

Chief Abernathy and the four detectives remained in the conference room after Beca and Theo left.

"Any ideas?" Chief Abernathy asked looking at the detectives.

"First, I think we need to set up the safe house," Chloe said. "I think I should be a teacher since I already have the credentials for it. I have a friend who teaches music at a private school who is pregnant, and we can have her leave a little early for her maternity leave, and I can go in as the substitute. She only works two days a week on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. That will be enough of a backstory to start with."

"That makes sense," Aubrey said. "We can put Stacie and Jesse in another apartment close by, and since we're neighbors, we would also be friends."

"Does that mean Jesse and I are a couple?" Stacie asked.

"It makes sense," Jesse said.

Stacie nodded and asked about how they get Beca and Chloe to meet.

"You and Jesse are celebrating your first anniversary," Chloe said. "Aubrey and I are out celebrating with you when we meet Beca. She's famous so it wouldn't be too far-fetched. Something clicks with us, and we all end up spending time with Beca. We'll make a big show of Beca asking for my number and then start dating."

"Put some thought into this already, have you?" Aubrey asked with a chuckle.

"Will you be able to keep your fangirling to a minimum?" the Chief asked with a grin.

"I'll be on duty and will act with the utmost professionalism," Chloe said with a huff.

"So, that would be a no," Stacie said, and the others laughed.

"Shut up," Chloe said as she laughed along with them.

"Okay," the Chief said after a moment. "I'll contact Miss Mitchell's Assistant and find out where Beca likes to go to unwind. We'll set up a day and time for you guys to meet. In the meantime, let's see if we can get anything from these letters."

Everyone knew what they had to to do and set off to get things started.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

The four detectives moved into their new apartments within two days and were discussing the case over pizza and beers on Thursday night.

"So, how are you feeling about meeting your future wife tomorrow night, Chloe?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Chloe said with a laugh. "I am going to be on duty, so it will be strictly professional."

"I got fifty bucks that says Chloe and Beca will be a real item by the time this is over," Stacie said holding up the money and waving it around.

"I know Chloe has a girl crush on Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said. "But, I also know that she is a really good detective."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said.

"I'll match your fifty and bet they're a couple _before_ we solve the case," Aubrey finished with a laugh.

"Brey!" Chloe said and slapped her arm. "I can't believe you."

"I'll match both those bets," Jesse said. "But, I think we'll solve the case, and a few months down the road they'll realize they belong together and _then_ they'll be a real couple."

"I hate you all," Chloe said causing the other detectives to laugh. "Shouldn't we be finalizing the plan for tomorrow?"

"It's all set," Aubrey said. "Now, we just have to wait."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

"What about this outfit?" Chloe asked as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "Calm down. Everything you've tried on looks great. Just pick one."

"I have to look better than great," Chloe said. "I have to look like someone that Beca Mitchell would be attracted to. All the women she's ever been in a relationship with look and dress like supermodels."

"You're supposed to be a teacher," Aubrey said. "Most teachers can't afford some of these outfits you've tried on. Pick something classy but doesn't look like you spent an entire paycheck on."

Aubrey goes through the outfits Chloe has spread out in her room. She reaches for a simple Blue dress that hugs Chloe's curves.

"Wear this," Aubrey said holding the dress out to Chloe. "It makes your eyes pop and shows off your cleavage and curves. Beca Mitchell won't know what hit her."

Chloe smiled and put the dress on.

It was time to make their entrance into the club that Beca would be at with some of her colleagues. To say Chloe was nervous was an understatement. The four detectives got into character before they entered the club.

They managed to grab a table and a waitress came around and took their drink orders. Their drinks came, and Chloe was looking around as she sipped at hers. She noticed a few people who seemed to be staring up at the VIP Section. She followed their line of sight and noticed that Beca was sitting near the rail talking to some other people.

At the predetermined time, Beca and Chloe met, and Beca escorted her up to the VIP Lounge. After a little bit of time, the two went down to the other three detectives, and they were escorted to the VIP lounge.

The detectives played their parts and kept a vigilant eye out for anyone who was paying more than the usual fan attention to Beca. Beca was tired, and they decided to call it a night. They all walked out of the club and Chloe made a big show of saying goodbye to her friends before driving off with Beca.

The paparazzi had several photos of the "new" couple in the tabloids the next day. Beca and Chloe "dated" and made a big splash for the next two weeks.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

Beca had received several more letters, each getting more and more threatening. Some even mentioned the "redheaded bitch" Beca had started seeing.

The detectives had a name from fingerprints they were able to lift from the letters. It was a woman, and her name was Ashley Martin. She was twenty-seven years old, had brown hair and brown eyes, was about five foot four with an athletic build. Every officer in the state had Ashley Martin's mugshot.

Not, they had a name and a description with a photo, but they had no idea where this woman was. All known addresses were fake or occupied by someone else. She was in the system for a short jail term she did two years prior for robbery. Other than that, they had nothing.

Beca had invited the detectives to her house to discuss what their next steps were.

"I think we need to up the game a bit," Aubrey told her colleagues. "Beca, you and Chloe have been doing a good job of making it look like your dating, hence the mention of Chloe in the letters."

"She called me the redheaded bitch," Chloe said. "Rude."

"So what do we do?" Beca asked with a light chuckle.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Aubrey said. "We need you to be seen buying an expensive piece of jewelry without Chloe. Make it look like you're buying it for her. We'll be watching you the whole time, as will the paparazzi. If Ashley Martin doesn't come for you then, I believe she will do something on Valentine's Day."

"I agree," Stacie said. "You can have dinner at an upscale place. We'll put some of our guys in as waiters, maybe even diners."

"I know the owner of _Sarducci's_ ," Beca said. "I'll call and explain what's happening. He'll help."

"That sounds good," Jesse said. "We'll talk to the Chief and set up a meeting with _Sarducci's_ owner."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

The morning of Valentine's Day, Beca made a big show of going to a jewelry store and purchasing an item. The paparazzi followed her and took pictures of her going in and coming out of the jewelry store.

As she came out, questions were shouted out to her about what she bought. Was if for Chloe? What were their plans?

Beca answered without giving away any information and made her way to her car. The detectives kept their eyes on the crowd, but nothing happened.

Chloe was getting ready for her date when Aubrey knocked on her bedroom door.

"You almost ready?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

Tears fell from Choe's eyes. Aubrey rushed over to hold her.

"Oh, Brey," Chloe cried into Aubrey's shirt. "What am I going to do? I've fallen for her. Hard. I don't know what I'm going to do when she's no longer in my life."

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Aubrey said. "I've seen the way she looks at you, and I think she might like you, too."

"I'm not that lucky," Chloe said.

"Come on," Aubrey said. "We still have a job to do, and Beca will be here any minute."

Chloe went to the bathroom to wash her face and freshen her makeup. Ten minutes later, Beca picked up Chloe that evening for their Valentine's date.

Chloe was anxious and afraid. She was afraid of what Beca would say if she told her that she had fallen for her beyond the fangirl crush. She was anxious because this could be their last night together.

"Hey," Beca said getting Chloe's attention. "Are you okay?'

"What? Oh, yeah," Chloe said with a small smile. "I'm good."

"Good evening, ladies," Jesse said. "My name is Jesse, and I will be your server tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Chloe? What would you like?" Beca asked.

"I'll just have red wine," Chloe said.

"Make that two," Beca said.

"Very good," Jesse said and left the table.

The rest of the dinner went well. Jesse had passed on a message that they had their eye on two possible suspects and for Beca and Chloe to keep doing what they were doing.

They were waiting for their dessert when Beca reached across the table to take Chloe's hand.

"You look really pretty tonight," Beca said with sincerity as she looked in Chloe's eyes.

Beca was a bit taken aback when she saw Chloe's eyes shimmering with what looked like unshed tears.

"Hey," Beca whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I, um, I'm sorry," Chloe said and got up and ran toward the ladies room.

Aubrey saw this and rushed over to Beca's table. "Is everything alright here, Miss Mitchell?" She then lowered her voice. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "It looked like she had tears in her eyes. Should I go after her?"

"No," Aubrey said understanding what was going one. "I think she just needs a minute."

"Okay," Beca said and looked toward where Chloe had run off.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Two~~**_

Chloe rushed into the ladies room and went over to the sink. She grabbed a paper towel and dampened it and used it to wipe the tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind Chloe.

Chloe looked into the mirror and saw a young redhaired woman standing behind her. She looked familiar but couldn't place her.

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "Just a bit emotional is all."

"You're Beca Mitchell's girlfriend, right?" the woman asked. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosey, but I saw you sitting at a table together. And I've seen your pictures in the papers."

"Oh," Chloe said. "It's okay; I'm getting used to it."

"So, you are her girlfriend," the woman said.

"Um, yeah," Chloe said and turned and faced the woman. "If you want to ask her for an autograph, I don't mind. She enjoys interacting with her fans."

"Maybe later," the woman said.

"Okay," Chloe said and went to step around the woman.

The woman moved to block Chloe's path. "Excuse me," Chloe said and moved to the other side.

"No, I don't excuse you," the woman said and shoved Chloe back.

Chloe was taken by surprise and stumbled back hitting her head against the stall door. She caught herself to keep from falling, at the same time she realized she was facing Ashley Martin. An Ashley Martin who had died her hair red, just like hers.

Chloe shook her head to clear it and looked up to see Ashley coming at her with a knife. Chloe's training kicked in, and she grabbed and the woman's arm as she raised the knife over her head. Chloe used both hands to keep the knife from being plunged into her.

Ashley grabbed Chloe's shoulder and kneed her in the stomach. Chloe did not let go of the arm with the knife.

They fought for the knife and Ashley managed to elbow Chloe on the side of the head. Chloe staggered, and Ashley ran for the door, but Chloe was right on her heels.

Ashley got the door open just as Chloe grabbed a handful of hair. The fell into the door, and their momentum propelled them out into the hallway, both landing with a thud. Chloe was on the woman's back, and the woman was bucking and trying to get her off.

Two women turned the corner and screamed when they saw the fight; they turned and ran. Chloe was momentarily distracted and received another elbow, this time to her nose. She felt the blood start to flow. The blow dazed her slightly, and the woman managed to scramble up.

Chloe was still on the floor, and the woman kicked her in the side. She turned to run, and Chloe grabbed her by the ankle bringing her down again. The woman turned onto her back as Chloe struggled to get a hold of her.

Chloe was now straddling the woman's waist and blocking punches and trying to grab the woman's arms.

The woman saw the knife and managed to grab it. She brought her arm around to try and stab Chloe and Chloe punched the woman in the face, stunning her. The woman loosened her grip, and the knife fell next to her side. Chloe grabbed it and tossed it behind her.

Chloe turned the woman over and pulled her arms around behind her back. Suddenly, the hallway was filling with people who came running as soon as the two women explained what was going on.

Stacie grabbed her handcuffs and threw them to Chloe. She caught them and placed them around Ashley Martin's wrists.

"You're under arrest, bitch," Chloe said before standing. She wiped the blood from her nose and tried to catch her breath.

"Nice job, Chlo," Stacie said. Stacie reached down and got Ashley to her feet.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Beca's voice rang out as Chloe picked up the knife. "Let me go, dammit!"

Stacie led Ashley out of the hallway, followed closely by Chloe. Chloe turned the corner to be met with Aubrey holding back a struggling Beca.

"Chloe! Thank God," Beca said and seemed to relax. "Let me go, Posen."

Aubrey released Beca, and she ran over and grabbed Chloe in a hug. Aubrey took the knife from Chloe's hand, and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt."

Chloe pulled back to look at Beca. "I'm okay, Becs."

Aubrey ushered everyone away from the two women and looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I know this is a weird time to say this," Beca said as she held on to Chloe. "But, I, um, I don't want this to end."

"What?" Chloe was confused.

"I like you, Chloe," Beca said. "A lot. I was hoping we could talk and maybe continue dating. For real. If you want."

Chloe let out a small laugh and pulled Beca into a kiss. Beca was surprised but managed to recover quickly and kiss Chloe back.

The broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against the other.

"I got upset earlier because all I could think of was that this was probably the last night I'd get to be your date," Chloe said. "I like you, too, Beca. It's more than just a fan crush."

"So, does all this mean we can keep dating?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said and pulled Beca into another kiss.

The kiss ended, and the two looked at each other and smiled. Chloe heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse standing there with smiles on their faces.

"You both owe me fifty bucks," Stacie said looking at Aubrey and Jesse.


	4. What I Don't Know About Beca Mitchell

**DAY 03 - WHAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT BECA MITCHELL**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User Rubiksmaniac**_ : Prompt is basically, we know Beca and Chloe know everything about each other, right? But what if they didn't? Established BeChloe.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I am telling this from Chloe's POV. I hope you like it._

* * *

I couldn't sleep and was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of hot tea in front of me. I was deep in thought and went back over what had transpired the past two weeks. What I thought was going to be a bad day, turned out to be the best day of my life.

For some background, I've known Beca Mitchell for ten years now and have been her girlfriend for three. We got together after her big solo performance when she was signed by DJ Khaled. After her show, she found me and told me she loved me and wanted me to move to LA with her as her girlfriend. I, of course, told her I loved her, too, and we've been together ever since.

You would think after knowing each other for as long as we have, that we would know everything there was to know about the other, especially since we've practically lived with each other the entire time. Right? Wrong!

It seems that Beca has a few odd quirks that I was not aware of and it shocked me. How could this be, you ask? I mean, come on I am Chloe Beale, the one the Bellas call the Beca Whisperer because of how well I know her.

The first quirk I noticed occurred just over two weeks ago. It was a Saturday and Beca had the day off after working four or five Saturdays in a row. We decided to take advantage of the gorgeous weather and go to our local Farmer's Market.

"Oooh, carrots," Beca said and grabbed a small bunch.

"I thought potatoes and tomatoes were the only vegetables you ate," I said.

"I love carrots," Beca said. "I've always loved carrots."

"How did I not know this?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, Beale," Beca said with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't comment. We finished shopping and took everything home.

"Do you want a snack, babe?" I asked as I put the last of our stuff away. "I'm making salsa chicken for dinner but we have a couple of hours."

"How about some veggies and dip?" Beca said. "I'll peel and cut the carrots."

"Okay," I said. "I'll cut up some celery and cucumbers, too."

We both set about cutting the vegetables. I made a nice arrangement on a plate and got out the ranch dip that we both like and placed a small bowl of it in the middle of the vegetables.

I grabbed the plate and Beca got us each a bottle of water. We sat on the sofa and turned on Netflix to find a movie to watch.

Beca found a movie and started it. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with a small bowl.

"What'cha got there, Becs?" I asked her.

"Peanut butter," Beca said.

"What's it for? The celery?"

"No," Beca said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "It's for my carrots. I like to dip them in the peanut butter."

"Ew!"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it."

"No thanks. When did you start doing that?"

"I don't know," Beca said with a shrug. "I've been doing it since I was a kid."

"I've never seen you do that before," I said.

"I don't know how you haven't," Beca said. "This is the only way I'll eat carrots."

I sat there dumbfounded. Again, how did I not know this?

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

That Monday, we were having dinner with our best friends Aubrey and Stacie at a diner near our apartment. Aubrey and I were chatting as we followed the waitress to a booth. I sat and scooted over so Beca could sit.

We got our food and drinks and caught up on what was happening in our lives. As we ate I kept hitting Beca's arm, or she kept hitting mine.

"Becs, use your other hand," I told her.

"I can't," Beca said. "I'll be dropping food all over the place."

We continued eating and knocking elbows. "Seriously, Becs," I said getting a little frustrated. "Stop messing around and use your other hand to eat."

"I'm left-handed and it's hard for me to eat with my right," Beca said. "I'll make a mess."

I sat there stunned. Beca was left-handed? I must really be oblivious because that flew right past me.

"Sorry," I said. "I, uh, forgot."

"You didn't know I was left-handed, did you?" Beca asked in an accusatory tone.

"Of course, I knew," I said. Beca looked at me with a raised brow; Aubrey and Stacie were a bit confused by me, too. "Fine. I guess I never really noticed. I usually sit on your right and I don't pay attention to those things."

"Do you want to change seats so we don't keep bumping each other's arm?" Beca asked.

"Do you mind?" I asked sheepishly.

Beca stood and let me slide out so she could slide back into the booth. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay," Beca said. "There's still a lot about you I'm sure I haven't noticed, too."

Stacie started talking to Beca. I sat back and thought about what Beca had said. She was right. There was stuff that Beca didn't know about me.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

When we got home, I continued to think about what Beca had said. I wonder what Beca didn't know about me? I came up with an idea for us to learn more about each other.

"Hey, Becs, can I ask you something?" I said as we snuggled on the couch watching the Food Network.

"You just did," she said and laughed.

"Stop, I'm being serious," I said and sat up.

"I'm sorry," she said and sat up to look at me. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said. About us no really knowing things about each other."

"What about it?"

"I want to know everything there is to know about you. So, I thought we could ask each other a question every day. We have to answer honestly and we can have a conversation about if we have any follow up questions. But the follow-ups can only be regarding that question and that question only."

"Why are we doing this, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Because I've noticed a few things lately about you that I didn't know," I told her. "And I feel like, after ten years of knowing you, I should know all your little quirks and secrets. I love you and I want to know everything about you."

"This seems really important to you," Beca said.

"It is," I told her. "Really important."

"Then let's do it," Beca said with a smile. "But, I have some conditions.

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." I peppered her cheek with kisses. "What are the conditions?"

"Number one," Beca said holding up one finger. "Pick a number between one and thirty."

"What? Why?" I asked with a laugh.

"Just do it," Beca said.

"Fine," I said and sighed. "Um, I pick eleven."

"Okay," Beca said. "Condition number one is we will do this for eleven days." Beca brings up a calendar on her phone. "So, the first day will be tomorrow which February 4, so eleven days will take us to," Beca counts the days on the calendar, "February 14."

"Wouldn't that be February 15?" I asked.

"No," Beca said. "February 4 is day one; February 5 is day two; etc. If you count that way the eleventh day is February 14."

"Oh, okay," I said and then realized what day it was. "That's Valentine's Day! Perfect."

"Whatever," Beca said. "Number two. We each write down five questions we want to be answered and every day we'll randomly pick a question to answer. AND we both answer the same question."

"But, some we'll already know the answer to," I said.

"That's fine," Beca said. "Who knows maybe we'll learn more when we get to the follow-ups or elaborations."

"Makes sense," I said. "Any other conditions."

"Yes," Beca said. "The third condition is we each will write a question for the last day. Something that we really want to be answered. We'll keep them hidden and not bring them out until the very last day."

"I accept those conditions," I tell her and held out my hand for her to shake. "Deal?"

Beca shook my hand and said, "Deal."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

I heard Beca groan when her alarm went off the next morning. She fumbled for her phone and stopped the alarm and dropped the phone back on the nightstand. She turned in the bed and faced me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, babe," I sad and kissed her on the nose.

"Why are you always so chipper in the morning?" Beca asked.

"Is that the question you want us to answer today?" I asked with a grin.

"Shut it, Beale," Beca mumbled. She pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"When do we want to ask our question of the day?" I asked.

"Why don't we plan on doing it before we go to sleep?" Beca said. "We can even get ready for bed forty-five minutes or an hour earlier than we usually do. That way we'll be comfortable and have time to do the follow-up and whatever."

"That's a great idea," I said. "Especially the whatever part."

She blushed, and I kissed her.

We both got up to get ready for work. I kissed Beca at the door, and we went out separate ways. Later that night we showered and got into our pajamas. I grabbed the bag with our questions and climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged. Beca was sitting with her back against the headboard.

"I'll pick the first question and then tomorrow you can pick," I told Beca. She nodded in agreement and I reached into the bag and pulled out a strip of paper. "Okay, the first question is one of yours. 'Do you know any other languages besides English?' That's a good one. Um, would American Sign Language count?"

"I would say it does," Beca said. "So, as a follow-up, I'm guessing you know sign language and why do you know sign language?"

"Yep," I said. "When I was eight I had a cousin who was born deaf. Everyone in the family learned sign language so we could talk to her when she came to visit. I still use it although not very often since she lives with her dad in London."

"Wow," Beca said. "That is so cool. Maybe you can teach me."

"I'd like that," I said and kissed Beca. "Your turn. Do you know any other languages besides English?"

"Not really," Beca said. "I took French in Middle School but only remember a tiny bit."

"Say something to me in French," I tell her.

"Um, okay," Beca said and took my hand. " _Je suis vraiment excitée maintenant_."

"Wow, that sounded so hot," I said feeling a little flushed. "What did you say?"

"I said, _I am really horny right now_ ," Beca said and pulled me to her as I giggled.

Beca kissed me, and well I'm sure you can figure out what happened next.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

A few nights later, I was regretting this whole idea. It was my turn to pick a question again so I reached into the bag and pulled out a slip of paper. It was one of Beca's questions and I knew I really did not want to answer it.

"Um, who did you lose your virginity to? Boy and girl," I read and looked at Beca.

"Well, this one you already know part of the answer to," Beca said blushing.

I smiled. "I'm surprised you asked a question about sex. It usually makes you uncomfortable."

"It still does," Beca said looking down at the at her fingers. "Well, the guy was Jesse, and the girl was, um, you."

"I was your first girl?" I was not expecting that answer. "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Um, probably because talking about sex makes me uncomfortable," Beca said.

I reached over and pulled Beca into a hug. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, let's go to bed," I said hoping Beca wouldn't make me answer the question.

"Oh, no," Beca said. "I had to tell and so do you. I asked the question because as open as you are, you never told me who the first girl you had sex with was and I'm curious. We promised we'd answer every question honestly."

"Okay," I said. "Well, you already know the guy was my boyfriend Mark when I was sixteen."

"Yeah, I remember; you told me about him," Beca said.

"The, um, girl was," I took a deep breath and whispered, "Aubrey."

Beca looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "Did you just say Aubrey?"

I nodded my head.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Beca said. She got off the bed and left the bedroom.

I sat there with tears in my eyes. I wiped my eyes and ran after her. I found her in the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Beca said. "I've asked before and you said you didn't remember her name."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "You two were always arguing or fighting about something. Then you became friends and I didn't mess up that up."

"When?" Beca asked. "When did it happen?"

"Freshman Year," I told her. "We were drunk and curious. Neither of us had been with a girl before."

"Okay," Beca said. "I guess I thought there would be a much different answer than...that. And I really can't get mad. I am the one who asked the question."

"If it's any consolation," I told her. "It wasn't very good. And you are the only other girl I've slept with."

"Am I better than Aubrey was?" Beca asked with a small grin.

"Way better," I told her. "I wanted to have sex with you again five minutes after we were done. I still do. With Brey, it was one and done and never again."

"I'll take it," Beca said and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I whispered as Beca held me.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

We were on day nine, and so far I've learned Beca can speak some French, she's only had two sex partners, she's allergic to cats, she has three favorite books (although I've never really seen her read any of them), and if she could eat only one food for the rest of her life it would be Tacos; I thought it would be pizza.

Tonight was my turn to pick a question. We were laying together in bed when I pulled out a slip of paper and read it.

"This is one of mine," I said. "What is your favorite color?"

I felt Beca tense up and suddenly looked scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Beca said.

"So, what is your favorite color?" I asked again.

I could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Can we just go to bed now."

"Why don't you want to answer the question, Beca?" I asked looking at her. "It's a pretty simple question."

"It's not actually," Beca said.

"What do you mean?"

"I, um, don't have a favorite color."

"Why not?"

"I just don't," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not buying it," I told her. "What's the real reason you don't want to answer?"

"I'm color blind, okay?" Beca said. "I see most colors okay, but I have trouble with some like reds and greens."

"See, this is why this is so important," I told her. "I would never have known if we weren't doing this. This is something I should be aware of."

"I don't tell people because I got teased a lot when I was a kid," Beca said. "I would get colors wrong when we had to color things. And when I dressed myself for school, my clothes didn't always match; sometimes the colors did not go together."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I told her.

"Now you know why I have so much black in my wardrobe," Beca said. "I don't have to worry if my colors match when I get dressed."

"You look hot in black so I'm not complaining," I told her. "Let's go to bed."

"I love you," Beca said as we snuggled under the covers together. "Wait. You didn't answer the question. What is your favorite color?"

"What does it matter?" I asked with a grin. "You wouldn't know what it looked like."

"So not cool, Beale," Beca said. She had a smile on her face, so I knew she took it as the teasing it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was just teasing." I grabbed her face with my hands and looked into her eyes. "My favorite color is dark blue with little flecks of gray and I adore seeing that color every single day."

"Smooth," Beca said as she leaned in to kiss me.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

We were down to the next to the last day, and this question was a doozie. There was only one question left in the bag and Beca reached in and pulled out the slip of paper.

She looked at it and then read, "What is your biggest regret?"

"Wow," I said. "Saved the hard stuff for last, huh?"

"I didn't want to ask all cliche type things so I tried to come up with something that would be deep and meaningful," Beca said.

"Well, I honestly don't have many regrets," I said. I chewed my bottom lip and thought for a moment. "I think my biggest regret would be...not telling you how I felt about you earlier."

Beca smiled. "How much earlier are we talking here?"

I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks. "I kind of knew I was in love with you when I saw you kiss Jesse at the ICCAs."

"You were in love with me for almost seven years before you told me?!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "When I realized what I felt for you was love, you were with Jesse and really seemed to be into him. I didn't want to actually hear you reject me so I didn't say anything."

"Wow," Beca said and then chuckled. "We're a couple of knuckleheads. I was going to say my biggest regret was not telling you I was in love with you the minute Jesse and I broke up."

"So you were in love with me for two years before you told me," I said.

"Um, not exactly," Beca said. "I realized I was in love with you the second time you said you failed Russian Lit."

"But you were still with Jesse," I said.

"I know," Beca said. "And I had never felt that way about a girl before so I was scared. Then I convinced myself that it was just a crush because you're you and everybody had a crush on you."

"Well, it doesn't matter because we are together now and that's all I care about," I said.

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed me.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

Coming up with the final question to ask Beca was hard. I did learn a few things along the way, which was fun, but Beca had asked some tough questions and I was nervous about what her final one would be.

When I woke up this morning, I was surprised that Beca was already up. I was sitting up in the bed when she came out of our bathroom.

"Hey," Beca said as she came and sat on the edge of our bed. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up," I said.

"Well, hurry and get dressed," Beca said. "Breakfast should be ready by the time you're done."

"You made us breakfast?" I asked.

"Yep," Beca said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Beca leaned in and kissed me.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hurry up," Beca said and stood. "We don't have much time before I have to leave for work."

I hurried to get ready and went to the kitchen. The food smelled heavenly.

On the counter were a dozen roses and a card. I walked over and smelled the roses then sat down at the counter.

"Beca," I said. "What's all this?"

"Just the beginning of the best Valentine's Day ever," Beca said with a big grin.

I grabbed her into a kiss and thanked her. She pulled back and sat down to eat.

"Don't thank me quite yet," Beca said. "I made reservations at our favorite Mexican place tonight. So, I'll be home to pick you up by six-thirty. And, bring your final question with you. We can ask them over dinner tonight."

"I didn't know Taco Bell took reservations," I teased.

"Ha ha," Beca said and then laughed. She picked up the card and handed it to me. "Here. Open this now. It goes with the roses."

I took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a cheesy valentine card. I kissed Beca and thanked her.

"Oh, shit," Beca said looking at the time. "I have to go. I'll see you around six thirty." She kissed me and said, "I love you" before rushing out the door.

I sat there for a few minutes. She was acting weird. I got myself another cup of coffee and thought about what dinner would bring tonight. I sighed as I thought about my question. If I asked what I had originally written, it could make or break our relationship. I had to think about it long and hard before dinner tonight.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Three~~**_

I was wearing my favorite red dress when Beca got home. She had dressed at her office and was wearing black slacks with a red silk blouse. She looked gorgeous, of course.

"You look spectacular," Beca said as I twirled to show off my dress.

We got to the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. We ordered margaritas and snacked on the chips and salsa.

"Why don't we ask our questions after we order," she suggested.

"Um, okay," I said and swallowed.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded and looked at the menu. "What are you going to get?"

We decided, and the waiter took our order. After he left, Beca looked at me and said, "You go first."

"Okay," I said and took the slip of paper that I had written my question on. "My final question is different than the ones I asked earlier. I feel like I know everything about you up to now. So, my final question is, where do you see us in five years?"

Beca let out a light chuckle and shook her head. "Wow, that's some question."

I didn't say anything and looked at her. She tilted her head and looked back at me.

"Before I answer your question," Beca finally said. "May I ask mine?"

I thought she was stalling to come up with an answer she thought I wanted to hear. "Okay," I said quietly. "What's your question?"

Beca reached into her bag and pulled out a 3x5 card and held it in her hand. She got up from her seat and came to stand by me. She handed me the card and I took it.

"Just read it," Beca said. "Please."

I cleared my throat and started reading the card. _"Dear Chloe, I know that whatever questions we asked each other up to this point have taught us a lot about each other. And if you are reading this now, nothing bad came of it. So, for my final question. The one thing I want to know about you more than anything else (turn the card over)."_

I laughed and looked up at her standing over me. "Way to build the suspense, Becs."

"Just read the question."

I smiled at her as I turned the card over. As my eyes went to the card, I read the first two words and saw Beca getting down on one knee.

I let out a gasp and put my hand to my mouth as tears filled my eyes. My final question was _Will you marry me?_

I smiled as I looked down at my engagement ring. Beca had been right, this was the best Valentine's Day ever.


	5. The Three Times Beca Fell In Love

**DAY 04 - THE THREE TIMES BECA FELL IN LOVE**

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User this-isnt-theblogyourelookingfor**_ : Beca reflecting on the three times she fell in love.

 _ **A/N**_ _: The parts in Italics with Quotation Marks are direct quotes from an actual article mentioned in the story._

* * *

Beca was enjoying her first free afternoon in months. She had been scrolling around on her laptop and found an interesting article to read. The article, titled _The 3 Types of Falling in Love_ , stated that we really only fall in love with three people in our lifetime and that we need each of these loves for a different reason.

Beca thought about the article and realized that her love life only spanned five years. She was sixteen when she fell in love for the first time. According to the article, this love is " _the idealistic love — the only one that seems like the fairy tales we read as children._ "

She remembered her first love vividly. His name was Luke and he was from England; London to be exact. He came in as a Sophomore just like she was and they had several classes together.

Beca smiled as the thought back to the first time she met Luke. She didn't really like him at all. He was egotistical and, if she were being honest with herself, he had every right to be. He was blonde, good-looking, wore tight t-shirts that showed off his six-pack abs, and he had the sexiest accent ever.

The first time the girls at their High School saw him, they wanted him. They all tried to get his attention; all except for Beca. She thinks that's why he sought her out. Because she was immune to his charms.

One day they were paired to do a science project. Beca wasn't looking forward to it but once he stopped trying to be some kind of stud, he was a really good guy.

During their time working on the project, they found they both had a love of music. Luke helped her find the best mixing program to use; she took him to the best music shop in town. And before she knew it they were dating and she was in love.

They dated until just before Beca turned eighteen midway through their Senior Year. His family was moving back to England, and no matter how much he begged them to let him stay, his parents forced him to move back as well.

Beca was devastated but managed to get through the rest of her Senior Year and graduated. They stayed in touch for a couple of months but broke it off when he realized he still had feelings for an old girlfriend and they got back together. Beca was sad but not 'my life is over' kind of sad.

She re-read the section on the first time you fall in love and realized it was true. She did follow the social norms and fell for the boy, even though she knew she was also attracted to girls. She's sure her father would have approved of him because he was a 'him'. Her mother loved Luke and gushed to Beca about him all the time. She was more disappointed than Beca when Luke moved back to London.

The article went on to say, _"_ _We enter into it with the belief that this will be our only love and it doesn't matter if it doesn't feel quite right, or if we find ourselves having to swallow down our personal truths to make it work because deep down we believe that this is what love is supposed to be."_

Beca nodded her head; this was all so true in her case.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Beca continued onto the next section about falling in love the second time. This, according to the article, was the hard love. The love that teaches us " _lessons about who we are and how we often want or need to be loved. This is the kind of love that hurts, whether through lies, pain or manipulation._ "

Beca's second love was Jesse Swanson. They both came in as Freshmen at Barden University and worked as interns at the campus radio station together.

This was a hard love for Beca. And, according to the article, it fits in with how they described it.

She met Jesse and he subtly wooed her. She also met a girl that she was attracted to but she didn't seem interested so she let Jesse win her over. She had used the Bellas' ICCA performance to tell him she liked him too. To seal the deal, when their performance was over she walked right to him and kissed him.

There wasn't any physical abuse. Jesse was too good a guy to put his hands on her in anger. But there was what she would describe as emotional or mental manipulation.

Jesse loved movies and Beca hated them. Jesse would want to watch a movie and Beca would say no. Jesse would pull out incidences when she would choose something else over spending time with him, or how she wasn't very affectionate with him in public. The next thing Beca knew, she was watching a movie. He would spend practically the entire movie trying to educate her and show her what she was missing.

Jesse didn't like the amount of time she spent with the Bellas and especially her best friend, Chloe. He never asked her to choose between them, but he made it abundantly clear that he did not like the time she spent with Chloe.

Most of their dates would end with them arguing because she said he never listened to her and he said she never tried to do the things he liked to do. She felt drained after being with him because all she did was do things that he liked to do.

She looked back through the article and read, _"With this kind of love, trying to make it work becomes more important than whether it actually should. It's the love that we wished was right."_

Beca could relate to this even more because it was all true. She thought about the times Jesse would pout when she wouldn't spend time with him because she was with Chloe or the Bellas, or working on their next set. But, she loved him so she would blow off Chloe and the Bellas during a lot of their 'bonding nights' to spend time with him. He never blew off the Trebles to spend time with her.

But, he was a guy, and that's who society and her dad said she should be with, so she stayed. She stayed with him for two years before she finally broke it off at the end of their Junior Year.

It was a long time coming, and she was relieved when it was over.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Beca looked at the title of the next section: _Falling In Love the 3rd Time: The Love that Lasts._ She began to read, and the first sentence knocked her for a loop. " _And the third is the love we never see coming."_

Beca had met Chloe around the same time she met Jesse. She is the girl Beca was attracted to but didn't think felt the same which led her to be with Jesse.

But, now? She and Chloe were best friends. Best friends who spent practically every waking moment together. Beca allowed Chloe to hug her, or hold her hand when they walked around campus, or snuggle when they had a Bellas movie night. She didn't let anyone else do any of those things. She never let Jesse do any of those things.

Beca knew she had some not so friend-like feelings for Chloe, but never put much thought into how strong those feelings really were.

Beca sat up and gasped when she was hit with a sudden epiphany. _Chloe is her third love_.

"Oh, my God," Beca said out loud. "I'm _in_ love with Chloe."

Beca threw her hand over her mouth for fear someone heard her.

"I am in love with Chloe Beale," Beca repeated in an awed whisper.

Beca looked back at the article and began a checklist.

The third love: " _The one that usually looks all wrong for us and that destroys any lingering ideals we clung to about what love is supposed to be. This is the love that comes so easy it doesn't seem possible. It's the kind where the connection can't be explained and knocks us off our feet because we never planned for it."_

Chloe is a girl, a female, and many believe that Beca shouldn't love Chloe because she is a female. Falling in loving Chloe had been so easy; she didn't even know it was happening. They work. Beca has no clue how or why; they just do.

 _Check!_

The third love: " _This is the love where we come together with someone and it just fits—there aren't any ideal expectations about how each person should be acting, nor is there pressure to become someone other than we are._

" _We are just simply accepted for who we are already—and it shakes to our core."_

She and Chloe do fit so well together. Chloe never tried to change her or make her conform to something she wasn't. And Beca loves Chloe's free spirit; she would never tell Chloe to rein it in.

 _Check!_

The third love: " _It isn't what we envisioned our love would look like, nor does it abide by the rules that we had hoped to play it safe by. But still, it shatters our preconceived notions and shows us that love doesn't have to be how we thought in order to be true._

" _This is the love that keeps knocking on our door regardless of how long it takes us to answer._

" _It's the love that just feels right."_

Jesse was safe; being with him never felt right. Chloe has been there on the outskirts, circling, waiting for Beca to be free. Loving Chloe just felt right.

 _Check!_

Now that Beca has come to all these conclusions about Chloe being her "third" love, she had to figure out a way to tell Chloe. Beca needed the Bellas' help.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Beca went running downstairs and almost knocked Stacie off her feet as she barged into the hallway.

"Whoa, little one," Stacie said grabbing Beca to keep her from falling. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry," Beca said. "Are the girls here? Is Chloe here?"

"Chloe's at the library," Stacie said. "I think everyone else is here. Why?"

"Cool, cool, cool," Beca said.

"Beca, are you okay?" Stacie asked.

"I'm in love with Chloe," Beca said with a wide grin.

"Finally," Stacie said. "It's about time you figured it out."

"What?" Beca asked. "You knew? How did you know? I literally just figured it out."

"Beca, we all knew," Stacie said. "You two are the only ones who don't seem to know."

"Oh," Beca said and stared at Stacie. "Wait. Are you saying she loves me, too? And not just as a friend?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Stacie said. "Is that what all the running and almost knocking people over was about?"

"Yes, no," Beca said shaking her head. "I, um, I want to tell Chloe I love her and I need the Bellas to help."

"Let's do this," Stacie told Beca. She grabbed Beca by the hand and started yelling, "Bellas assemble now! Beca needs us! All Bellas to the living room! This is not a drill people! Let's go! Chop! Chop!"

"You have got to stop dating Aubrey," Beca said covering her ears.

Stacie dragged Beca downstairs to the living room and stood next to her as the girls raced in.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Any Bella that was in the house was now sitting in the living room wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" Fat Amy asked.

"What's the emergency?" Flo asked.

"Beca wants to tell Chloe she's in love with her," Stacie said once all the girls were settled. "And she wants our help."

"Finally!" the Bellas all yelled out.

"Rude," Beca said.

"Hush, you," Stacie said and looked around the room. "Okay, girls, any ideas? Let's hear them."

"You could sing to her," Jessica suggested.

"That sounds good," Ashley said nodding.

"I know I tend to use music to convey my feelings," Beca said. "But I want to do something different. Something unexpected. I want to tell her in my own voice, straight from my heart."

Several pairs of eyes stared unblinkingly at Beca. She looked around at them.

"What?"

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say," Emily said wiping away a tear. "And you didn't get flustered or blush."

"Oh, God," Beca moaned.

"Invite her out for Valentine's Day," CR suggested. "Take her somewhere nice and tell her over a candlelight dinner."

"That sounds good," Beca said. "Only, I don't have a lot of money for anything fancy. Plus, there will be other people around, and, as Emily pointed out, I tend to get flustered when I'm trying to convey my emotions. I would embarrass us both."

"Do it here," Emily suggested.

"The child has a good idea," Fat Amy said. "You can set up a nice table for two. Put some candles on it, a nice bouquet of flowers, and make her favorite meal."

All eyes were not staring unblinkingly at Amy. "What?"

"Wow, Valentine's Day is sure bringing out the romantic in everyone," Stacie said.

"I like the idea," Beca said. "Only, I can't cook."

"What's her favorite meal?" CR asked.

"Well, she's practically full-on vegan now," Beca said. "But, I don't think she has a favorite meal."

CR grabs her laptop and Googles vegan meals.

"Here's a website that has several vegan recipes," CR said. "Most of them don't require any real cooking. Find one you think she'll like and make that for her."

"Let me see that," Beca said walking over to look over CR's shoulder. " _Lentils Lettuce Wraps._ That sounds like something she'd like and something I'd eat, too. And, the only cooking required is done in the microwave. I can do that."

"Okay, the food is planned," Stacie said. "Now, how do we set the mood."

"Does everybody have plans for Valentine's Day?" Emily asked.

The girls all nod their heads except Fat Amy. "I'm keeping my options open at the moment," Fat Amy said.

"Whatever," Emily said. "I have an idea."

Emily proceeds to tell them her idea. Beca loves it, and everyone agrees to do their part.

"Now, I just have to ask her to be my Valentine's date," Beca said.

"No, you don't," Stacie said with a smile. "I know for a fact that Chloe doesn't have any plans for Valentine's Day. Here's what we'll do."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Valentine's Day was in full force at the Bellas house. Chloe left a little after three thirty to get to her lecture. Beca and the Bellas knew they had about an hour and a half to get everything set up.

CR and Flo were responsible for setting up the living room. Ashley and Jessica were going to help Beca in the kitchen. Stacie and Emily were getting ready for their dates early so they could take care of Chloe when she came home.

Beca thought she would be more nervous that she was. She cut up the vegetables she needed for their dinner, leaving having to heat the lentils for everything to be done. Surprisingly, Beca was calm and couldn't wait for her date with Chloe.

Chloe came home at exactly five thirty and was greeted by Stacie and Emily who each grabbed an arm and ushered Chloe up to her room.

"What are you guys doing?" Chloe asked as they entered her room

"We have a very special date planned for you this evening," Stacie said.

"Guys, I appreciate the sentiment," Chloe said. "But I don't want to go on a blind date tonight of all nights. I just want to put on my pajamas and chill in my room."

"Trust me, Chlo," Emily said. "You will want to accept this date."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Jump in the shower real quick, and we'll be waiting to help you get ready."

Chloe sighed and thought, "What the Hell? Why not?", and went to take her shower.

Chloe came back into her room and found Stacie and Emily looking in her closet. Stacie came out with a red sequined dress that she said was perfect for Valentine's Day.

Chloe got dressed, and Emily sat her in front of her mirror and started on Chloe's hair. She brushed it out and pulled it over her right shoulder into a very loose braid. When Emily was done, Stacie took over and did Chloe's makeup.

"There," Stacie said. "Perfect."

Chloe stood and stepped into her shoes. She smoothed down her dress and went to check herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Chloe," Emily gushed.

"Thanks, Em," Chloe said. "So, when do I get to meet my mystery date."

"It won't be long," Stacie said and looked at the time. "I have to go. I'm meeting Aubrey at the restaurant for our date."

"Tell Brey I said hi," Chloe told her.

"Me, too," Emily said. "I need to get downstairs. Benji should be here any minute. You just stay here, Chloe. Your date will be arriving shortly."

"Um, okay," Chloe said.

Emily and Stacie hugged Chloe. "Good luck," Emily whispered as they both left Chloe alone in her room.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Four~~**_

Chloe sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She could hear voices coming from downstairs and assumed the girls were leaving for their Valentine's dates. After a bit of time, it got eerily quiet. She wondered if she should go downstairs and wait for her date. She jumped slightly when there was a light knock at her door.

Chloe took a deep breath and stood from the bed. She smoothed down her dress and went to the door and opened it.

Chloe's eyes shot open wide when she saw Beca standing there. She was wearing a navy blue dress that clung to every curve.

"Beca? Are you my mystery day?"

"I heard you didn't have a date for Valentine's Day so I thought maybe I'd be your date," Beca said nervously. "I mean if you want."

"I'd love to be your date tonight," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Then, let's go," Beca said and held out her arm for Chloe to take.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's, and they started down the stairs. "So, where are you taking me for this date?"

"It's not far," Beca said as they stepped off the last step.

Beca removed her arm from Chloe's and went to the living room doors. With great fanfare, she pulled open the doors and Chloe gasped.

The room was lit with candles all around. In the middle of the living room was a table set for two. There was soft music playing in the background.

"Beca," Chloe said as she looked around the room. "This is beautiful."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her farther into the room. She stopped at the table and picked up a single red rose.

"For you," Beca said softly.

Chloe took the rose and put it to her nose. "Beca, what is all this about?"

"Sit," Beca said and held out the chair for Chloe. Chloe sat and placed the rose on the table. Beca took her seat and gently took Chloe's hands in hers. "I realized something the other day. Something that's been in the back of my mind for some time now, and I decided I needed to let it out."

Chloe's breath hitched, and a tear came to her eye. " _Is this going where I think it is?"_ Chloe asked herself _._

Beca took a deep breath and looked Chloe in the eye. She smiled and reached up and wiped a tear from Chloe's cheek with her thumb.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe," Beca said softly. "I have been for a while. I was just afraid of losing what we have so I didn't tell you."

Chloe's tears fell faster. She has been waiting for this moment for over two years. She looked at Beca and stood up. Beca stood as well, unsure if Chloe was going to run away or what.

Chloe stepped closer to Beca and leaned in and kissed her. Beca was surprised but found herself kissing Chloe back.

Beca's hands immediately went to Chloe's hips to pull her closer. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and deepened the kiss.

The kiss ended, and Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I love you, too," she said softly and let out a breathy laugh. "I've also been in love with you for a while."

"Yeah?" Beca asked with a smile. "So, I know this sounds High Schoolish but would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Chloe nuzzled Beca's nose and cheek before joining their lips again. She then pulled back and said, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"YES!"

Beca and Chloe jerked their heads around to find Fat Amy standing in the doorway holding two plates of food.

"Amy," Beca said. "You were supposed to wait until I called for you."

"I couldn't help it," Fat Amy said. "It was all so romantic, and I wanted to hear what you were saying."

"It's alright, Amy," Chloe said. "Something smells delicious."

Beca and Chloe sat back in their seats as Amy walked over with their plates. "Shawshank made it herself." Fat Amy set the plates in front of them and said, "Bon appétit."

"Thank you, Amy," Beca said. "You can go now."

"Okay," Fat Amy said. "All the girls are gone, and I'm leaving now. So, you two have the whole house to yourselves. Make good use of it. Just don't do anything on my bed."

Fat Amy left, and Beca glared after her.

"This looks delicious," Chloe said drawing Beca's attention back to her. "You made this for me?"

"I did," Beca said with a smile. "Dig in."

After they ate, Beca took their plates into the kitchen. She grabbed the plate of cookies she bought specifically for tonight and poured two glasses of soy milk. She managed to carry the two glasses and the plate into the living room without dropping them.

"Let's sit on the sofa," Beca said as Chloe took one of the glasses.

Beca set the plate of cookies on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Chloe sat next to her and held up her glass of milk.

"Here's to more nights like this with my girlfriend," Chloe said. Beca chuckled and clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

A few hours later, Emily was the first Bella home. After saying goodnight to Benji at the front door, she entered the house and stopped when she looked into the living room. She held in a squeal and pulled out her phone.

Emily took two photos and then sent them in a group text to the other Bellas with the message, _It worked and be quiet when you come home._

Stacie was still with Aubrey and 'awwed' when she opened the text from Emily.

"What's that all about it?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie held her phone up for Aubrey to see. Aubrey smiled at the pictures of Beca and Chloe laying on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms, sound asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: The article referenced is an actual article, and if you're interested in reading it (although I did use quite a bit from it), you can find it here: 2016/11/we-only-fall-in-love-with-3-people-in-our-lifetime-each-one-for-a-specific-reason**


	6. Zookeeper For The Day

**DAY 05 - ZOOKEEPER FOR THE DAY**

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User ladygaybeale**_ : _Beca has paid for a private tour of the zoo for Bella Conrad's birthday, where Stacie's daughter can feed the animals and stuff as a "Zoo Keeper for the Day" and Beca was dreading it until she saw their guide._

 _Lots of fluff, please. I hope this is fluffy enough for you._

* * *

Stacie Conrad and her daughter Bella walked into the Atlanta airport. Stacie stopped at one of the monitors to see if Beca's plane had arrived on time.

"Where is she? Where is Aunt Beca?" Bella asked. She was excited to see her Aunt Beca.

"Calm down, Bella," Stacie said with a laugh. "Her plane just landed. She has to have time to get off the plane and find us."

"But I miss her," Bella said with a small frown.

"Aw, baby," Stacie said and pulled the nearly five-year-old to her. "I miss her, too. But, we'll get to see her all the time now that she's coming home from her tour."

"Really?" Bellas asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes, really," Stacie said. "Now, let's go find Aunt Beca."

"Yay," Bella cried as Stacie took her hand and started walking toward baggage claim.

Stacie and Bella reached the baggage claim area, and Stacie pulled out her phone. "Let's call Aunt Beca and see where she is."

"Okay," Bella squealed.

Stacie called Beca's number and handed the phone to Bella.

"Stacie, your ass had better be at the airport," Beca said as she answered the call.

"Hello, Aunt Beca," Bella said. "You owe me five dollars."

"I know," Beca said her voice softening. "I didn't know it was you. Where are you?"

"I'm with mommy," Bella said.

Beca chuckled. "Are you at the airport?" Beca asked and then smiled as she saw the two Conrads waiting at baggage claim for her.

"Yes," Bella said. "When will you be here?"

"How about right now?" Beca said as she stopped in front of the young girl.

"Aunt Beca!" Bella yelled as she dropped the phone and ran into Beca's arms.

"Bella! My phone!" Stacie yelled as reached down to retrieve it.

"I missed you," Bella said into Beca's shoulder.

"I missed you, too, munchkin," Beca said.

"What about me?" Stacie asked standing there with a grin on her face.

"I guess I missed you," Beca said, and Stacie hugged Bella and Beca.

"Ew, mommy, get off me," Bella said squirming.

"Fine," Stacie said. "Let's get Aunt Beca's luggage so we can go home."

"BECA!" a group of teen girls squealed nearby.

"Oops, looks like my fans see me," Beca said."I'll just be a minute."

After autographs and selfies with her fans, Beca got her luggage and followed Stacie to the car.

Beca listened to Bella chatter away as Stacie drove them home. Beca couldn't help but love Bella as if she were her own. She had to admit she wasn't too happy when Stacie told her she had gotten pregnant and the father didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby. Stacie was inconsolable and Beca had her LA label transfer her to the Atlanta studio. She bought a house in Atlanta and moved Stacie in and she and Bella have lived there ever since.

Everyone told her how sweet or nice it was that she did that for Stacie. All she knew was that Stacie was her best friend and she would do anything for her and Bella.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

"You want to go to the zoo for your birthday?" Beca asked Bella.

"Yes," Bella said. "The zoo has all kinds of animals, and I want to pet them."

"Can you do that?" Beca asked.

Stacie handed Beca a flyer about special zoo events. "Apparently, you can."

Beca looked at the flyer. "Oh, it says you can be a zookeeper for the day. Would you like that, Bells?"

"Yes, please," Bella said.

"Is that okay with you, Stace?" Beca asked. "I'll make all the arrangements. I'll just need to know how many kids and adults."

"It will just be the Bellas and their kids," Stacie said. "I'll send a group text and let you know once I hear back from everyone."

"I'll call and make our reservations to hold the date," Beca said. "Her birthday is on a Saturday, and I'm sure they'll be busy. I want to make sure we can do it on her actual birthday."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

It was finally Bellas birthday, and the now five-year-old barged into Beca's bedroom.

"Aunt Beca, Aunt Beca! Wake up; it's my birthday."

"Ugh," Beca mumbled. "It's too early."

Bella climbed on the bed and sat on Beca's stomach.

"Oh, my God," Beca yelled and sat up. "Bells, that's my stomach you just decided to plop down on."

"Sorry," Bella said with a big grin.

"You don't seem very sorry," Beca said and started tickling Bella.

"Stop, stop," Bella cried as Beca held her down and continued to tickle her.

"Did you guys start the party without me?" Stacie asked as she came into the bedroom smiling.

Beca quickly pulled Bella up and hugged her. "Just giving the birthday girl a hug."

"She was tickling me, mommy," Beca said.

"Dude, don't be a tattle-tale," Beca said and laughed.

"We need to start getting ready," Stacie said. "The girls will be here in an hour."

"Oh, do I have to go?" Beca said as she flopped back down on the bed. "I paid for everything, so I should get a pass."

"You don't want to go to the zoo with me?" Bella pouted causing Stacie to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "It's my birthday."

Beca raised her head and looked at Bella.

"Well, Aunt Beca," Stacie said. "Don't you want to spend the day with your Goddaughter? It is her birthday."

Bella's eyes welled with tears, and she poked out her bottom lip.

"Oh, my God, put that lip way. I'll go to the zoo with you."

"Yay," Bella squealed and raced off to her room to get dressed.

"I hate you so much right now," Beca told Stacie.

"No, you don't," Stacie said and left the room.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

"Everybody accounted for?" Beca asked as they stood outside Guest Services near the zoo's entrance.

"All here," CR said.

"I'll go let them know we're here," Beca said. "You guys wait here and try and not lose anyone, okay?"

"One time," Fat Amy said. "It happened one time."

Beca was smiling when she walked into the Guest Services office. She was talking to one of the representatives when Stacie came in and called her.

"Becs? Our guide is here."

"Oh," Beca said and turned to the representative. "The guide has arrived."

"I see you have Chloe as your guide," the rep said. "She's one of our most popular guides."

Beca just nodded.

"Okay, here are all your badges," the rep said handing Beca a dozen lanyards with passes on them. "These will allow you into some of the areas that are normally off-limits. They will need to be worn at all times while you are on your tour. Do you have any questions?"

"I think we're good," Beca said. "Thank you."

"Um, could I get your autograph for my daughter?" the rep asked before Beca could leave. "She's a big fan."

"Sure," Beca said. "What's her name?"

Beca signed the autograph and took a picture with the rep. She went back outside, and Stacie grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Don't freak out," Stacie said. "But, the guide is really hot and just your type."

"Stacie," Beca said in a warning tone. "Don't try and play matchmaker. Please?"

"But, Beca," Stacie whined.

"Please don't," Beca said. "It's Bella's birthday. This day is all about her, not me."

"Okay, fine," Stacie said. "Let's go."

"Yes, we do have red pandas," Chloe, the guide, said as Stacie and Beca joined the group.

"Did she say they have red pandas?" Beca asked excitedly, her voice loud in her excitement.

The group shifted to look back at Beca and Beca got her first glimpse of the tour guide.

"Whoa!" Beca muttered.

"Told you," Stacie said with a grin.

The guide was hot in a nerdy kind of way. She had red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing khaki shorts with a red polo shirt that had the Atlanta Zoo logo. She also had on black framed glasses that covered half her face.

"Are you Beca?" Chloe said with a smile as she stood next to Bella. "This little one here said her Aunt Beca liked red pandas."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I'm, uh, I'm Beca."

"Well, welcome to the Atlanta Zoo's _Zookeeper for the Day Tour_ ," Chloe said pushing up her glasses. Beca thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh, I have these for everyone," Beca said holding up the lanyards. "Everyone is supposed to wear one while we're on the tour."

Beca gave everyone their lanyard, and Chloe addressed the group.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Before we get started we need to buddy up. Find a partner and stay together. We don't want anyone getting lost."

Everyone turned to look at Fat Amy. "Get over it. It was one time."

They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Is that something that happens often?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, um, no," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. That's just part of the spiel we have to give everyone. Plus, the zookeeper tour is usually made up of mostly kids with a few adults."

Aubrey nodded and looked down at her daughter. "Do you want to be mommy's partner or daddy's?"

"Mommy's," Hannah said and took Aubrey's hand. "Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, Hannah," Jesse said smiling down at his daughter.

"I get Aunt Beca," Bella said and grabbed Beca's hand.

"And since you're our zookeeper," Chloe said crouching down to talk to Bella. "You have to stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay," Bella said and smiled. "We're going to be friends."

"Absolutely," Chloe said with a smile. She stood and looked at the group. "Everyone paired up?" At everyone's nod, Chloe started the tour.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

The group approached the giraffe exhibit, and Chloe took them to the special entrance. She stopped, and one of the giraffe's leaned their head down over the enclosure. Chloe reached up to pet it.

"This is Geoffrey," Chloe said by way of introduction. "I named him after the Toys R Us giraffe. Giraffes are the tallest animals in the world. Males like Geoffrey here can grow as tall as eighteen feet. Females average around fourteen feet and a baby giraffe is almost six feet tall when it's born. Their necks are shorter than their legs so that have to stretch out the front legs in order to reach the ground to drink. It looks something like this."

Chloe bent over and put her hands on the ground and then stretched her arms out to the side.

"God, she's adorable," Beca muttered.

"What was that, Becs?" Stacie whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," Beca said as Stacie laughed.

"I heard that giraffes were afraid of heights," Flo said. "Is that true?"

"No," Chloe said returning to an upright position. "People think because they are so tall that is the case, but it's not. They are no more prone to being afraid of heights than humans are. So, there is the possibility, but it's not likely."

"Can we pet him, too?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Chloe said. "I'll lift you so you can."

Chloe lifted Bella onto her hip. She took Bella's hand and showed her how to gently pet Geoffrey.

"Just like that," Chloe said. "He's very strong, so we don't want to hurt him or spook him."

Beca stood close to so she could pet the giraffe as well. She inhaled slowly and could smell Chloe's perfume; it was a slight vanilla scent she concluded.

Beca shook her head and stepped back when she realized how close she was standing. She didn't want Chloe to think she was some kind of a perv.

"Okay, Bells, let's give Hannah and Micah a chance to pet Geoffrey."

"Okay," Bella said.

Hannah and Micah stepped forward with their mothers and got their chance at petting Geoffrey.

"What's going on with half-pint over there?" Fat Amy asked Stacie as they stood back while the kids were petting the giraffe.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"She seems to have taken an interest in our nerdy tour guide," Fat Amy said. "She's trying to play it all cool, but I can tell she's interested."

"I hope so," Stacie said. "She needs someone special in her life."

"Do you think Chloe's gay?" CR asked.

"I don't think so," Jesse said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Flo said. "You're a guy and any girl that hot couldn't possibly be gay. Need I remind you that you hit on Beca so hard before she finally told you she was gay to get you to leave her alone."

"If Jesse doesn't think she's gay," Fat Amy said. "That means she probably is."

The others laughed when Jesse scoffed.

"Maybe we should do something about it," CR said. "Stacie, it's your daughter's birthday. Why don't we join Beca and Bella and see what's what?"

Before Stacie can say anything, Chloe is gathering the group to continue.

"Let's do it," Stacie told CR as they started to move.

Stacie and CR quickly made their way to be close to Beca and Bella.

"Stay close, Beca," Chloe told the brunette with a smile. "Our next stop is the red pandas."

Beca wanted to squeal because red pandas are just so cute, but she held it in. "That's cool," was all she said.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

They arrived at the red pandas and Beca was electric with excitement. Stacie could only smile at the actions of her best friend.

"Now it's lunch time for the red pandas," Chloe said. "So, I'll need my zookeeper to help me. You ready?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "Me? I get to feed the red pandas?"

"Yes, you do," Chloe said with a smile. "If you'll all follow me."

Chloe led everyone around to the employee's entrance and ushered them through.

"Hey, Chlo," a woman called out. "You're just in time."

"Hey, Jess," Chloe said. "Everyone, this is my friend, Jessica. She's in charge of feeding the red pandas."

"Lucky bitch," Beca said and then blushed.

"Aunt Beca," Bella said and held out her hand.

Beca pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Bella. "Sorry, Bells," Beca said contritely.

"I forgive you," Bella said as she stuffed the five dollars in her shorts pocket.

Jessica and Chloe looked at Beca with raised eyebrows. "Swear jar," Beca said. "Every time I say a swear word I have to pay Bella five dollars. It's supposed to help me stop swearing, especially around her."

"It's not working though," Stacie chimed. "I'm pretty sure Beca's paid enough to send Bella to college."

Chloe giggled, and Beca got a goofy grin on her face.

"Whoa, those are some serious heart eyes Beca's throwing over there," Aubrey said.

"I know, right?" CR said. "We can tell Beca's into Chloe. We're just trying to figure out if Chloe is also into Beca."

"Miss Mitchell," Jessica said. "I don't know if Chloe's told you, but we are big fans. We got to see your concert last month, and it was awesome. Would it be too forward of me to ask for an autograph? I mean, I know you're doing like a family thing, and I don't want to take you away from that, but could I? Have an autograph. And maybe a picture?"

Chloe blushed and looked down at the ground. "Jess," Chloe whispered. "Be cool."

"It's fine," Beca said. "Can we wait until after Bella feeds the pandas?"

"Technically, they're not pandas," Chloe said without thinking. "I mean, it's a common misconception because of their name."

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Come on kids," Jessica said. "Let's go feed these guys."

The group followed Jessica, but Beca hung back and asked Chloe to tell her more about the red pandas.

"Oh, um, okay," Chloe said. "Despite their name, red pandas aren't actually pandas as scientists originally thought. It's only been in the last ten or fifteen years that scientists realized that red pandas were members of the taxonomic "infraorder" Arctoidea, placing them in a group with bears, pinnipeds-"

"Pinni what?" Beca asked.

"Pinnipeds," Chloe said. "Like seals, sea lions, and walruses. Also, raccoons, and mustelids, which are weasels, skunks, otters, and badgers. Research published in 2000 in the journal _Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution_ determined that they were not as closely related to bears or to raccoons as had been previously suggested. Instead, red pandas form their own phylogenetic family, alongside skunks, raccoons, and mustelids. From a genetic perspective, they're more like the skunks and raccoons you might find in your own backyard than the giant pandas with whom they share habitats."

"Wow," Beca said somewhat awed by everything Chloe told her. "That's really interesting. You really know your stuff."

"Um, thanks," Chloe said and blushed as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"They are so going to be dating by the time we leave," Stacie said as the adults were watching Beca and Chloe more than the kids feeding the red pandas.

"Mommy, look," Bella called out excitedly, causing Stacie to return her attention to her daughter.

"Um, Bella seems to be enjoying herself," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile. "She is so cute when she gets excited."

"You're cute," Chloe said and blushed. "I mean, what?"

Beca smiled and said, "I, uh, we should probably get back over to Bella and the others."

"Right," Chloe said.

The two made their way back to the group.

"Beca, would you like to feed one?" Jessica asked. "Bella was telling me how they are your favorite."

"Can I?" Beca said with a squeal. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yeah, that'd be cool."

Chloe bit her lip and stared at Beca while she fed the red pandas.

"She's single," Stacie said, startling Chloe a bit.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked looking at Stacie.

"Beca," Stacie said. "She's single. And I think she might like you."

"Not likely," Chloe said sadly. "I mean she's Beca Mitchell. She can have anyone she wants."

"Funny thing about that," Stacie said. "I think she wants you. Or at least wants to get to know you."

Chloe pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked back over at Beca. "I, um, I do like her. But, I wouldn't even know how to ask her out. I mean, she's famous and I'm not."

"Beca hasn't let her fame go to her head," Stacie said. "I've known her for twelve years. She's shy, funny, and has the biggest heart in the world. If you're really interested, I can help you with asking her out."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked over at Beca again. Beca saw her and gave her a big toothy smile. Chloe smiled back at Beca and turned to Stacie.

"What do I need to do?" Chloe asked.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Five~~**_

Five years later, Chloe is leaning in the doorway to her daughter Sophie's room, listening to her wife read a bedtime story to the two-year-old. She smiled when she realized the story was about a giraffe.

"Soph, did you know that giraffes can grow to be eighteen feet tall?" Beca asked. "And, that their necks are shorter than their legs so they can't reach the ground to drink water without standing funny? Did you also know that your mommy named a giraffe Geoffrey when she worked at the zoo?" Beca leaned over and picked up a stuffed giraffe. "Hi, Sophie, my name is Geoffrey, Jr," Beca said in a funny voice causing Sophie to laugh and grab at the stuffed toy.

Beca then continued to read the story. Sophie's head rested on Beca's chest as she clutched her giraffe. After a few minutes, Beca looked down to see Sophie asleep. She closed the book and smiled when Chloe came over to gently lift Sophie off of Beca.

Chloe took the sleeping toddler over to her bed and tucked in her. Beca put the book back on the shelf and went over to kiss the top of Sophie's head.

"Goodnight, sweet Sophie," Beca mumbled.

Beca and Chloe quietly left the bedroom, and Beca closed the door. Chloe turned to Beca and kissed her.

"I heard you telling Sophie about our Geoffrey," Chloe said.

"Our Geoffrey, huh?" Beca asked with a small laugh. She put her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her again.

"I'm surprised you remember that stuff about giraffes," Chloe said. "It's been five years."

"I remember everything about that day," Beca said. "It was the day I met the love of my life."

"Smooth, Mitchell," Chloe said with a giggle.

"I especially remember this hot nerdy girl in glasses," Beca said. "Who totally captivated me by how amazing she was with kids and animals."

"I captivated you, did I?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"You did," Beca said. "I also thought it was really cute how you rambled on and on about some of the animals, throwing in some little tidbits and fun facts. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I noticed," Chloe said. "Well, I noticed after Stacie told me she thought you might like me."

"Have I thanked her enough for planting that seed in your head?" Beca asked and pulled Chloe closer. "I honestly think I fell in love with the way your eyes lit up when you talked about the animals and shared what you knew about them like you were sharing the biggest secret in the world. Your hands and voice barely kept up with your excitement whenever Bella or Micah or Hannah asked a question. You were so good with them, and I was a goner before I knew it."

"I was nervous because I was trying not to fangirl over you," Chloe said with a small laugh.

Beca leaned in and whispered, "And don't get me started on what watching you push your glasses up did to me. It was so hot. I kind of miss those glasses."

Chloe blushed and shivered a bit. She couldn't believe that after five years together, Beca could still make her feel like a giddy teenager.

"I love you," Chloe said as she tightened her hold around Beca's neck.

"I love you, too," Beca said softly and kissed Chloe again. She pulled back from the kiss and said, "Before I met you, I was afraid of what the future might hold for me. Being famous, it was hard to know if someone liked me for me, or for my fame. But then, when I looked at you, I knew that as long as I had you by my side, there was nothing to be afraid of. Thank you for loving me back."

A tear fell down Chloe's cheek as she pulled Beca into a hug. "You and Sophie are the best things to ever happen to me. I am so glad that I was your guide that day."

"So, am I," Beca said and pulled out of the hug. She gently wiped the tear from Chloe's face. "Let's go to bed. I've already told you how much I love you. Now, I want to show you how much I love you."

Chloe smiled, and Beca gently took her hand and led her to their bedroom.


	7. Zookeeper for the Day - Stacie's Plan

**DAY 06 - ZOOKEEPER FOR THE DAY - STACIE'S PLAN**

 _ **Prompt from Author:**_ _After posting Day 5, I realized that Valentine's Day was never mentioned. Oops, my bad. So, based on requests from horsegurl03 and Rain Cloud (Guest) I have decided to add a second part which tells the story of Stacie's "plan" for Chloe to ask Beca out. Here is that story._

* * *

 _Chloe bit her lip and stared at Beca while she fed the red pandas._

" _She's single," Stacie said, startling Chloe a bit._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked looking at Stacie._

" _Beca," Stacie said. "She's single. And I think she might like you."_

" _Not likely," Chloe said sadly. "I mean she's Beca Mitchell. She can have anyone she wants."_

" _Funny thing," Stacie said. "I think she wants you."_

 _Chloe pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked back over at Beca. "I, um, I do like her. But, I wouldn't even know how to ask her out. I mean, she's famous."_

" _Beca hasn't let her fame go to her head," Stacie said. "I've known her twelve years. She's shy, funny, and has the biggest heart in the world. If you're really interested, I can help you."_

 _Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked over at Beca again. Beca saw her and gave her a smile. Chloe smiled back at Beca and turned to Stacie._

" _What do I need to do?" Chloe asked._

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

"Thank you, Chloe," Bella said and hugged the redheaded tour guide. "I had so much fun."

"You are so welcome, Bella," Chloe said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Bella said. "Are you going to come to my house for my party? We're going to have cake?"

"Um, I, uh," Chloe stuttered and looked at Stacie.

"That's a great idea," Stacie said. "Why time do you get off?"

"About five-thirty," Chloe said.

"That's perfect," Stacie said. "Why don't you and Jessica come by when you get off? We're going to have a barbecue with cake and ice cream to celebrate."

Chloe was hesitant to accept. Stacie had said she would help her come up with a plan to ask Beca out. Could this be what she had in mind?

Chloe looked over at Stacie and saw the brunette smile and give her a small nod.

"Um, you know what?" Chloe said. "I'd love to. I'll, uh, want to go home and change first so I might not be there until close to six-thirty. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Stacie said. "We'll see you around six-thirty."

"Yay," Bella squealed and clapped her hands. "Bring your bathing suit 'cause we're going to go swimming, too."

Thinking of possibly seeing Beca in a bikini caused a flush to creep up on Chloe's face. "I will definitely do that."

"Give me your number," Stacie said holding out her phone to Chloe. "I'll text you the address."

Chloe put in her contact info and handed the phone back to Stacie. Stacie immediately sent a text to the redhead with the address.

"Now, you have no excuse not to be there," Stacie said with a grin. "We'll have you and Beca going on a date before this night is over."

Chloe couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Thanks."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

By the time Chloe and Jessica arrived at Beca's Chloe was nervous and more anxious than before.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jess," Chloe said as they sat in the driveway. "Maybe we should just go home. I'll text Stacie and tell her something came up."

"Oh, no, you don't," Jessica said. "I'm not giving up a chance to party with Beca Mitchell. Besides, Stacie, Beca's best friend, said Beca likes you. And I know you like her. I saw the way you two looked at each other." Jessica turned her body to face Chloe. "Chlo, you deserve this. Give it a chance. Worst case, you go out, and there's no spark. Best case, you go out and end up living here and invite your best friend, that would be me, over all the time."

Chloe laughed and said, "Okay. Let's do this."

The two girls grabbed their bag and walked to the front door. Chloe looked at the doorbell like it was going to ring itself. Jessica rolled her eyes and pressed the doorbell.

Stacie answered the door. "Chloe. Jessica. Welcome. Come on in."

Stacie stood aside as the two entered. "Everyone's in the kitchen or out back," Stacie said as she walked toward the back of the house.

"Chloe!" Bella yelled and ran to the redhead. Chloe knelt to hug the young girl. "I'm so glad you came."

"Thanks for inviting me," Chloe said.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said. "Thanks for letting me come to your party."

"You're welcome," Bella said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Well, aren't you the best hostess," Chloe said. "I don't want anything right now, thank you."

"I'd like some water," Jessica said. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Come on," Bella said, taking Jessica's hand. "Everything's outside."

"Remember, Bella," Stacie called as she walked away. "No pool until we are all out there."

"Okay, mommy," Bella said.

"Can I, uh, help with anything?" Chloe asked.

Stacie looked at Chloe and smiled. She motioned for Chloe to sit at the counter and Chloe took a seat.

"Relax," Stacie said as she continued to slice vegetables for the salad she was putting together. "It's all going to be fine."

Aubrey came inside and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe," Aubrey asked. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," Chloe said softly.

"So, what's your story?" Aubrey asked. "How did you become a guide at the zoo?"

"Oh, I'm studying to be a vet," Chloe said. "My work schedule at the zoo allows me to make money while I attend veterinary school. Plus, the zoo vet lets me follow him around, so I also learn about taking care of the big animals."

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Stacie asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm, uh, I'm fine," Chloe said looking around nervously.

"You're nervous about Beca, aren't you?" Aubrey asked. "You don't have to be. Jessica said you two were fans. If you know Beca the singer, then you know Beca. She doesn't put on a show just for her fans. She remains true to herself and what you see is what you get."

"Brey's right," Stacie said. "Don't put any pressure on yourself. Just be here for the party. If anything else should happen while you're here, then it happens. Don't sweat it."

"That's your plan?" Chloe asked Stacie. "Don't sweat it? Sorry, Stacie, but your plan sucks because I am so sweating it right now."

"Relax," Stacie said with a laugh. "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I am nervous. I mean, I don't usually like someone I just met like this. There's just something about Beca. I don't know how to explain it."

"We get it," Stacie said as she and Aubrey smiled. "We all met Beca in college. She was this brooding alt girl with, as Aubrey put it, _ear monstrosities and too much eyeliner_. But she became the best friend any of us could ever have. She moved from LA to Atlanta to help me when I became pregnant with Bella. I didn't ask her to; she just did it because she knew I needed her."

"Where's the food?" Fat Amy asked as she came through the back door. "Oh, hey, Red."

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Beca said as she came into the kitchen.

Chloe turned at the sound of Beca's voice, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Beca. Beca was wearing a black bikini and carrying a sarong that she started placing around her middle.

"I'm glad you're here," Beca said as she finished tying the sarong. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

Chloe just nodded. "Good," Beca said. "Stacie, I know Bella wants to get in the pool. Is it okay if I take her in while you finish up in here?"

"Sure, Becs," Stacie said.

"Can we have some appetizers or something?" Fat Amy asked.

"Here," Aubrey said handing Fat Amy a platter of vegetables and dip. "Take this, and we'll bring some other snacks out in a minute."

"Fine," Fat Amy said and left.

"So, Chloe," Beca said. "Did you want to change? I can show you where you can change if you'd like."

"Um, yes, please," Chloe said. "Oh, I should get Jessica so she can change too."

"I'll get her," Aubrey said and went to the back door. She called out for Jessica and Jessica came in.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Beca's going to show us where we can change into our swimsuits," Chloe said.

"Okay," Jessica said and grabbed her bag.

"Follow me," Beca said. Chloe grabbed her bag, and she and Jessica followed Beca out of the kitchen.

"I like Chloe," Aubrey said. "I think she'll be good for Beca."

"I agree," Stacie said. "I just hope one of them gets over their awkwardness and asks the other out."

"I thought you had a plan," Aubrey said.

"Not really," Stacie said. "I just wanted to get Chloe to admit she wanted to go out with Beca and put them in the same room. I need to think of something fast before they go their separate ways."

"Why don't we invite Chloe and Jessica to our Valentine's Day girls brunch next week?" Aubrey suggested. "It's just the Bellas; I think they'll fit right in."

"That could work," Stacie said. "I'll ask Chloe about it."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

Beca came into the kitchen after showing Jessica and Chloe to one of the bedrooms to change.

"I'm going to start the grill, and get the hamburger and hot dogs started," Bec said. "Did you want me to grill some chicken, too?"

"Yeah," Stacie said going to the refrigerator. She took out a plate of chicken and handed it to Beca. "Put some barbecue sauce on some."

"Got it," Beca said. "Hey, Brey, can you give me a hand getting this stuff outside?"

"Sure," Aubrey said and grabbed some stuff. The two friends went outside.

Stacie drained some potatoes and set them aside. She whipped up a dressing and then put together her potato salad. She heard Bella and Hannah squealing and smiled, knowing that Beca probably threw Bella into the pool.

Chloe and Jessica came back to the kitchen.

"Looking hot ladies," Stacie said.

Chloe blushed and Jessica said, "Thanks!"

"So, Brey and I were talking and we wanted to invite you two to our Bellas Valentine's Day brunch next week," Stacie said.

"On Valentine's Day?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "We all take the day off and meet up for brunch. That way, anyone with a significant other can still do something that night. We started it in college and have done it every year since. We usually meet at around eleven. What do you say?" Seeing Chloe's hesitation, she adds, "Beca will be there."

"I do have a date with my boyfriend that night," Jessica said and thought about it for a minute. "I'd love to do the brunch. I'll check on Monday to see if I can get the day off."

"It sounds like fun," Chloe said. "I don't usually work on Thursdays but I do have a class that ends at eleven. I'll just be a little late if that's okay.

"Perfect," Stacie said. "The Bellas are a really good bunch and you two will fit right in. Oh, and I hope you can sing because we always sing."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

Later that night, CR and her wife left to get Micah home to bed. Fat Amy and Bumper left shortly after.

Bella and Hannah were having a sleepover and Stacie had put them to bed.

The rest of the party goers were sitting around the fire pit enjoying the evening. Beca was sitting next to Chloe and saw the redhead shiver.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked quietly.

"A little," Chloe said and rubbed her arms. "I should have thought to bring a sweatshirt or something."

"I'll be right back," Beca said and went into the house.

Chloe watched her walk away with a small smile on her lips.

"Like what you see, Chloe?" Stacie asked causing a few chuckles around the circle.

"Sorry," Chloe said and blushed. "There's just something about her."

"There certainly is," Aubrey said. "And if you decide to pursue something with her, you've got our blessing." Jesse and Stacie nodded in agreement. "All we can ask is that you don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chloe said.

Jessica reached over and squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "Just let me know when I can give her the best friend speech, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said and laughed.

"Do you two sing?" Jesse asked looking at Chloe and Jessica.

"Yeah," Jessica said and pulled out her phone. "This is us."

Jessica pulled up a song and turned the volume up as high as it would go. She hit play and the song _Drive_ started and everyone's eyes widened.

They sat listening and Stacie smiled. "Damn, you both have great voices."

The song ended and Jessica put her phone away. "Thanks. Ooo, Chloe, sing that David Guetta song _Titanium_. She is really good with that song."

"That's one of Beca's favorite songs," Stacie said. "Go ahead, Chloe. We'd love to hear it."

"Um, okay," Chloe said and cleared her throat.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe was singing so softly that everyone was straining to hear her.

"A little louder, Chloe," Jessica urged and Chloe increased her volume.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

Chloe blushed when she saw Beca walking toward them. She sat next to Chloe and Chloe was surprised when Beca started singing with her.

Chloe faltered just a bit but Beca continued to sing. Chloe picked the song back up again and they continued singing together without missing another beat; their voices blending really well.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall_

Stacie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her best friend sing with Chloe. She was even more determined to get those two to go out.

 _I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium_

Jessica smiled and watched her best friend as she became more confident and held her own quite well with Beca. She was glad that she had found someone she was comfortable enough to sing with.

 _Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium_

The two held the last note and when they were done, the small group clapped and cheered. Chloe blushed and looked at Beca and Beca was smiling at her.

"That was great, Chloe," Beca said. "You have a great voice."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"I, uh, got you a hoodie," Beca said holding it out to Chloe. "You know, because you, um, said you were cold."

"Thanks," Chloe said and Beca helped her put it on.

The two were unaware that all eyes were watching them.

About an hour later Jessica yawned which in turn caused Chloe to yawn. They both apologized and said something about going home

"Stay here," Beca said quickly. "We have plenty of room and you really shouldn't be driving if you're tired."

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Come on, Chloe," Jessica urged. "Let's stay. We can go home in the morning."

"If you're sure it's no trouble," Chloe said looking between Beca and Stacie.

"No trouble at all," Stacie said. "Come on; we should all call it a night."

Everyone got up and headed for the house. Beca grabbed Chloe's arm to stop her.

"Um, Chloe," Beca said and swallowed nervously. "Do you think you might want to go out sometime? Um, with me."

Chloe smiled and said softly, "I'd love to."

"Great," Beca said with a toothy grin. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"

Chloe nodded and Beca took her hand and led her into the house.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

Beca was sleeping soundly when two small bodies jumped on her. "Aggghh!"

Beca sat up and stared into the eyes of Bella Conrad and Hannah Swanson.

"Don't you have mothers you can bother?" Beca asked her voice raspy from just waking up.

"They're sleeping," Bella said. "And we're hungry."

"So, why did I get the pleasure of being awakened to feed you?"

"Because we love you the best?" Hannah said with a cheesy grin.

"It's a good thing I love you, too," Beca said. "Now, get off me so I can get up."

Bella and Hannah climbed off Beca and waited for her to get out of the bed. Beca got up and Bella jumped on her back. Hannah took Beca's hand.

"Thank you, Aunt Beca," Hannah said looking up at her.

"You're welcome, munchkin," Beca said.

The three made their way downstairs and Beca heard someone in the kitchen.

"Good, Stace, you're-" Beca stopped talking when she saw that it was Chloe and not Stacie who was up.

Beca walked over and let Bella climb off her back and onto the stool at the counter. Beca picked Hannah up and set her down next to Bella.

"Did I wake you?" Chloe asked. "I'm sorry. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I made coffee. I hope you don't mind."

Beca just blinked and then walked over and hugged Chloe. "Bless you."

Chloe giggled and hugged Beca back. Beca pulled out of the hug and grabbed some coffee cups and two bowls.

"Would you like some cereal?" Beca asked Chloe.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

An hour later, Hannah and Bella were curled up on the sofa watching a movie, while Beca and Chloe were still sitting at the kitchen counter talking.

"Are you busy tonight?" Beca asked. "I know it's short notice, but I thought maybe we could go to dinner tonight. For our date."

"It just so happens I have no plans for this evening," Chloe said. "Although I don't want to be out too late. I have an early class tomorrow."

"I promise I won't keep you out late," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said. "It's a date."

"Yes!" Beca hissed and gave a fist pump.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. Beca saw this and blushed.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I'm just really excited for our date."

"Date?" Stacie asked as she came into the kitchen. "What date? Oh, my God. You two are going on a date?"

"Yep," Beca said and Chloe nodded.

"I'm so happy for you, Becs," Stacie said and grabbed Beca in a hug. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said. "And, um, thanks for inviting Chloe here. It was fun getting to know her. And, I can't wait to get to know her much better."

"I like the sound of that," Chloe said.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

That night, Beca and Chloe had their first date. Beca kept it low key so the paparazzi wouldn't bother them. Except for a few fans who asked for autographs they were left alone.

Beca had such a great time with Chloe that she decided it was best to have _that_ discussion with Chloe before they were too deep into a relationship. Beca had been hurt before because the girl she was dating couldn't handle her jealousy and was constantly arguing with Beca about it.

"I've had a really nice time tonight," Beca said as she was driving Chloe home from dinner. "I, um, wanted to talk to you about us, or I mean if we become an us."

"If you're worried about the paparazzi and stuff," Chloe said. "Please don't. I won't lie, I'll probably get jealous once in a while but I already feel like I can trust you. And that trust will only grow as our relationship develops. I promise if something is bothering me, I will tell you and we can talk about it. We'll work it out together."

A tear came to Beca's eye. "Wow," she said not knowing what else to say except, "Thank you."

Beca took Chloe's hand and squeezed it. She then held onto it for the rest of the drive to Chloe's place.

Beca pulled up in front of Chloe's building and parked. She turned in her seat so she could look over at Chloe.

"I really want to see you again," Beca said.

"I really want to see you again, too," Chloe said softly as she faced Beca.

"Let me walk you upstairs," Beca said and she made her way out of the car. She hurried around to open Chloe's door for her.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she stepped out.

Beca took Chloe's hand as they walked into the building. They were quiet as Beca rode the elevator to Chloe's floor and then walked her to her door.

"This is me," Chloe said. "I'd invite you in-"

"That's okay," Beca said cutting her off. "We both have early mornings tomorrow."

Beca looked in Chloe's eyes and they both leaned in and kissed. Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips and held her in place. Chloe put her hands on Beca's arms nears the elbows.

Beca pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"I'm going to be busy since I'm taking Thursday off for our Bellas brunch," Beca said. "So, I won't be able to see you until then."

"Oh, that's fine," Chloe said. "I'll be busy with classes and studying."

Beca gave Chloe another quick kiss. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Chloe nodded and opened the door. Beca waited until Chloe was inside and had closed the door before she left and made her way home.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Six~~**_

A few days later and it was time for the Bellas Valentine's Day brunch. Beca had been thinking about Chloe since their date. She's known the redhead for less than a week and she already knew that she was going to be someone special in her life.

Beca knew Chloe was going to be late because of her class. She had come to a decision the night before and she was nervous, hoping that Chloe wouldn't think it was too soon.

"Hey, Beca," Jessica said as she arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh, hey, Jessica," Beca said. "Chloe's still coming, right?"

"She'll be here," Jessica said. "I'm surprised your ears haven't been burning. All she's talked about this week is you and your date."

"Really?" Beca said with a smile. "Good."

The rest of the girls arrive and everyone spent a few minutes hugging and greeting each other. Jessica was introduced to the girls and they ordered drinks.

Beca kept her eye on the entrance and jumped up as soon as she saw Chloe enter.

"Chloe must be here," Stacie said with a laugh.

Beca didn't care, she hurried over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"First, Happy Valentine's Day," Beca said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Chloe said.

"Can I, um, talk to you?" Beca asked causing Chloe to look concerned. "It's not bad, I swear."

"Um, okay," Chloe said.

Beca led Chloe over to a quiet corner and took both of Chloe's hands in hers.

"Chloe," Beca said looking her in the eye. "I know you'll think this is too soon, but I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?"

Beca swallowed and kept her eyes on Chloe's face. She saw surprise and then something else.

"Yes," Chloe squealed and pulled Beca to her in a hug.

"Yes?" Beca said.

"Yes," Chloe said. "I don't think it's too soon and I can't think of anything better than to become your girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

Beca pulled back with a smile and kissed Chloe. Chloe kissed her back and suddenly Beca wasn't kissing her anymore. Chloe opened her eyes to see CR and Stacie laughing as they dragged a struggling Beca to their table.

Chloe laughed and thought, _I love these girls._

* * *

 **Song used: _Titanium_ by David Guetta and Sia**


	8. Sergeant Beca Mitchell

**DAY 07 - SERGEANT BECA MITCHELL**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User Born2Try**_ **:** How about a fic where Beca and Chloe have been together throughout high school, but instead of going to Barden together, Beca joins the army. Chloe goes to Barden, and they are still together. The USO Tour happens, and Beca goes and meets the Bellas.

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User bellabechloepotter**_ : Military AU.

 **A/N: I've decided to combine these two prompts.**

* * *

Sergeant Beca Mitchell was packing her gear. She was being transferred for the next two weeks to Rota, Spain, to help with the USO show that was performing on several bases throughout Europe. Then she was being discharged and going home.

Beca had been part of a caravan that had been attacked and was injured; those injuries resulted in her losing a kidney. Losing a kidney wasn't an automatic discharge from military service, but Beca knew it was soon coming. She had given eight years of her life to the army, and she missed home; she missed Chloe. It was time to go home.

Her Lieutenant asked if she would stay on for another month to assist with a USO Tour that was being performed in Europe. She balked at first, but her Lieutenant added an incentive to get her to take the assignment.

"It's a gift, Sergeant," Lieutenant Daniels told Beca. "You've done an exemplary job, and I know that you want to go home to be with your girlfriend. But, what if I told you that I have it on good authority that your girlfriend will be doing the USO tour?"

"What?" Beca asked. "How?"

"General Posen's daughter is part of the Barden Bellas, and she called and asked if there was any way her group could participate," Lieutenant Daniels said. "She also asked him if he could find a way to allow you to meet up with Chloe while they were on tour. So, what do you say Sergeant? Want to assist with the USO show?"

"Hell, yeah," Beca said. "Sorry, sir. Yes, sir, I would be honored to assist."

Beca was set to be discharged the day the Bellas went back to the U.S. The plan was for Beca to remain on duty and assist with the USO Tour. Once the Tour was complete she would be going home with Chloe. She was excited and didn't tell Chloe the plan. She wanted to surprise her.

She was glad to have the extra time because the army had been her family for eight years and it was going to be hard to let go.

Beca reached for the photo album she took with her everywhere. Chloe had made it and given it to her for Chrismas the first year when she was home. Chloe had sent pictures every few months and Beca would lovingly put them in the album. Most of the later photos were of Chloe and her family, as well as Chloe and the Barden Bellas.

She and Chloe have known each other for almost twelve years, and there were quite a few pictures from over the years. The album told the story of their life together, and Beca sat down and started leafing through the photos.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

The first photo was taken on the first day at High School. They met as Freshmen at Barden High School near Atlanta, Georgia. Beca remembers that day well because Chloe told her they were going to be "fast friends."

" _Hi, my name is Chloe, what's yours?"_

" _Um, Beca."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Beca. I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends. Let's take a selfie!"_

Beca chuckled because every time they did anything, Chloe would make sure they took a selfie.

They did become fast friends because for Chloe it was that simple. She met you, she liked you, and you were friends. That's how Chloe was, and that's how she became one of the most popular girls in school.

Beca flipped the page which showed the two of them throughout the holidays the first year. Chloe was adamant that they memorialize the holidays and special events that they shared.

Beca smiled at the photos of her and Chloe dressed as Daphne and Velma from the Scooby Doo Gang. Chloe had been right, and they had become best friends by Halloween. By Thanksgiving, Beca knew she was in trouble because she had feelings for Chloe that weren't the feelings that one best friend should have for another best friend. By the time Christmas came, Beca had stuttered and stumbled her way through telling Chloe that she liked her as more than friends, and the next thing she knew, they were dating. They'd been together as a couple ever since.

There were some fights and a few short breaks in their relationship, but they were teenagers, and that stuff happens. They always came back to each other.

Beca turned the page, and there were pictures of the two of them at the Homecoming Dances, Valentine's Dances, and finally, their Senior Prom.

The next page was the day of their graduation, and both had been upset because they were still fighting and it showed in the photo.

They were in the biggest fight they had ever had. Just after Valentine's Day, Beca told Chloe she was joining the Army as soon as they graduated and Chloe wasn't happy about it. Chloe cried and didn't speak to Beca for a week. And when she did finally start talking to her again, it was only to argue and tell Beca she was making a mistake.

They spent three months arguing back and forth about Beca's decision. They made up for Senior Prom but then someone mentioned Beca leaving for the army, and the arguing had started back up again.

Beca traced a finger over Chloe's face; she looked hot in her cap and gown. She remembered how later that day, she and Chloe made up.

 _Beca had gone to Chloe's house to try and talk to her again. She was leaving in two weeks and needed to know if she was going into the army with a girlfriend or without one._

" _Chloe, please," Beca begged as Chloe closed herself off from Beca. "You know how things are at home. I can't afford college, and I can't stay there. This is the best thing for me, and I'm sorry you can't see that now. I love you, and I don't want to leave for basic training with you mad at me."_

 _Beca tried to take Chloe in her arms and Chloe resisted. Beca pulled back from Chloe and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, then. I guess I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry."_

 _With a heavy heart, Beca turned to leave and got as far as the front door before Chloe threw herself at Beca._

" _Please, don't go," Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck. "I love you so much, and I can't stand the thought of you leaving here thinking I don't understand. I do understand. I'm being selfish because I want you all to myself. I love you!"_

 _Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca. "And, I am so proud of you, Becs. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about all this. I'm just scared. I don't know what I'd do if you, if you-"_

 _Chloe let out a sob, and Beca pulled Chloe to her and held her tight. "Hey! Don't think like that. I love you, and I promise I will do everything in my power to come home to you."_

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

Beca and Chloe spent every moment for the next two weeks together. Chloe cried when Beca left for training but they were able to talk every night, and it helped ease the loneliness.

Beca turned the page, and the next picture was from the first time she came home and was wearing her uniform. Chloe loved Beca in her uniform and spent their entire first night Beca was home showing Beca how much she loved her; especially in her uniform. Beca blushed at the memory and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Beca closed the album and placed it lovingly in her bag. She continued packing and was ready to go in no time.

Beca spent most of her time telling a few people goodbye. One of the other Sergeants had some wine and shared it with her bunkmates to celebrate Beca going home.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

Beca arrived at the Rota Military Base the day before Valentine's Day. She had been notified that the Bellas, meaning Chloe, would be arriving on base the next morning. Beca was excited that she would get to spend Valentine's Day with Chloe.

Once Beca arrived she met with Captain Walp, who was leading the security detail for the bands performing with the USO Tour. He was handing out the assignments for the next two weeks.

Beca was assigned with Captain Walp to escort the Bellas and was to report to the hangar at six the next morning to get ready for the performers' arrivals. Beca learned there were four bands participating in the tour. She also learned that the tour would take them to Italy, Greece, and France. She couldn't think of a better way to end her military career than traveling around Europe with Chloe.

Beca couldn't sleep knowing that the next day she was going to see Chloe. They hadn't physically seen each other in eighteen months. Beca was awake long before her alarm went off. She still had to take it easy due to her recent injuries but she thought a run would help her relax.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

After her run, Beca showered and changed. Beca reported to the hangar at five forty-five and stood with the other escorts and security detail members. The hangar was bustling with activity as some soldiers were unloading equipment and setting up what looked to be a stage.

"Sergeant Mitchell," she heard Captain Walp call out.

"Yes, Captain," Beca said, and she stood in front of him and saluted.

"I understand due to your injuries that you cannot assist with the heavy lifting," Captain Walp said. "So, I'm assigning you to greet each of the groups and introduce them to their escorts and security details. The Bellas are scheduled to arrive last so you will be able to fulfill your escort and security duties for them without interruption."

"Yes, Captain," Beca said. "Do we have an itinerary of each group's arrival and who is assigned to them, sir?"

"Yes," the Captain said. He flipped through some pages on his clipboard and pulled a few sheets off. "This should be everything. The first group arrives around 0830."

"Thank you, Captain," Beca said as she looked through the papers.

"Dismissed, Sergeant," the Captain said.

Beca stood at attention and saluted before turning and walking off to greet the first bus. She couldn't keep the smile off her face knowing that she would be seeing Chloe in just a few hours.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

The Barden Bellas were on a bus being transported from the airport to the military base where they would start their USO Tour.

Chloe sat by the window, looking out but not really seeing any of beautiful scenery that passed by as the bus rumbled down the road toward the base. She sighed and felt someone sitting down next to her. She turned to see her best friend, Aubrey.

"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "You've been quiet since we got off the plane."

"I know," Chloe said and looked down at her hands. "I saw some American soldiers looking like they were going home and it made me think of Beca. I've been trying to reach her for weeks and haven't heard anything back."

"You know how the military is," Aubrey said. "If she was deployed somewhere that is considered dangerous, she may be on radio silence."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Chloe said. "I hate not being able to know where she is most of the time."

"Maybe I can ask my dad if he can find out where she is," Aubrey said, and Chloe perked up. "No promises. He may not be able to tell you even if he does know."

"I know," Chloe said. "I was just hoping she could meet me somewhere while we were on tour. For most of her trips home, the closest she could get was New York. It was fine because I could fly there on the cheap. But, the last time I saw her was almost eighteen months ago. This is the longest in the past eight years that we haven't seen each other."

"I've known you for almost eight years," Aubrey said. "And it still surprises me that I've never met her."

"She's really great," Chloe said with a smile. "She's funny, smart, and can sing. She would have made a great Bella. Although you two probably would have clashed over our music choices. She's my first girlfriend and I if I have it my way, she'll be my wife before too long. I'm thinking of proposing the next time she comes home."

"That's big new, Chloe," Aubrey said. "When did you decide this?"

"A few weeks ago," Chloe said. "I tried to get in touch and had no luck. I have no rights to know anything about her as her girlfriend, but as her wife, I do."

"I'm happy for you, Chlo," Aubrey said sincerely. "Let me know when you plan to do it so I can give her the best friend speech."

"I will," Chloe said. "I hope it's soon. I don't like being away from her for this long without talking to her or even seeing her through a computer screen on Skype. I just love her so much."

"I know," Aubrey said. "And one day I hope to find that kind of love."

"You will," Chloe said. "And it will be amazing. Trust me."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

"Mitchell," Captain Walp called out catching Beca's attention.

Beca jogged over to the Captain and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"The Barden Bellas are pulling through the gate," Captain Walp said. "They should be arriving in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Beca said confidently.

"I understand your girlfriend is one of the Bellas," the Captain said. "And she doesn't know you're here."

"That's correct, sir," Beca said.

Captain Walsh reached behind a table and pulled out a bouquet of roses. "These came for you while you were bringing in one of the bands. I'm guessing they're for your girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir," Beca said and blushed.

"I get it, Sergeant," the Captain said. "It's Valentine's Day, and every woman deserves to get flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Um, this is only part of it, sir," Beca said. "Sir, may I ask for a favor?"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Seven~~**_

"The bus is here," the Captain said as he grabbed the roses and started walking out of the hangar.

Beca nervously followed the Captain out to where the bus was parking. She stood behind the Captain and two others so Chloe couldn't see her as she and the Bellas got off the bus.

Beca was nervous as she listened to Captain Walp give his welcome spiel. He asked if they had any questions and they all shook their heads.

"Which one of you ladies is Chloe?" the Captain asked with a smile.

Beca knew this was her cue and she took her place.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said and looked around at the girls.

"These are for you, ma'am," the Captain said holding up the roses. "From Sergeant Beca Mitchell."

"Oh," Chloe said as she took the roses. "Thank you."

"She has something else for you," the Captain said and moved aside.

Chloe gasped as Beca came into sight. She was down on one knee, holding up a ring.

"Beca?" Chloe said putting a hand to her mouth. Chloe wanted to grab Beca and kiss her, but the ring had her mesmerized and frozen in place.

Aubrey stepped forward and took the roses from Chloe. Aubrey stepped back out of the way and stood with her sister Bellas as they watched Beca's proposal.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said with tears in her eyes. "There is so much I had in my head to say to you, but seeing you standing in front of after all this time, my mind has gone blank. The only thing I can think to say is, Chloe, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Chloe let out a small sob and nodded her heard. "Yes," she managed to get out before Beca stood and grabbed her in a kiss.

The Bellas and the soldiers nearby started cheering and whistling.

"I love you," Chloe said through her tears.

Beca pulled back and took Chloe's hand. She slipped the ring on her finger and kissed Chloe again. She then pulled Chloe closer and held on to her like she was never going to let her go.

"We need to talk," Beca said causing Chloe to pull away quickly.

"Let's give them a little space," Captain Walsh said. "If you ladies will follow me we can get things started.'

The Bellas patted Chloe on the back as they passed. After a minute or two, Chloe found herself alone with Beca.

"I can't believe you're here," Chloe said still in shock. "I can't believe we're engaged."

"I know, babe," Beca said. "I need to tell you something."

"What's going on, Becs?" Chloe asked, her brow furrowed.

Beca led Chloe over to a bench and sat down. "Um, about a month ago, I got hurt in an ambush."

Chloe gasped. "Oh, my God! Are you okay? Why wasn't I notified?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "And I asked that they not notify you. But hear me out please."

Chloe was angry but nodded her head.

Beca went on to explain her injuries, losing a kidney, and finally about being discharged from the army.

"You're coming home?" Chloe asked in barely a whisper.

"I'm coming home," Beca said and smiled.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. She pulled back and put a hand on Beca's cheek.

"I love you and can't wait to marry you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Let's go join the others so you can introduce me. And, so you can show off that ring."

"I'd rather find someplace for us to be alone," Chloe said with a wink.

"Don't worry," Beca said. "We'll have time for that later. I promise."

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers, and they walked over to the Bellas. Chloe introduced Beca to everyone and they were congratulated on their engagement by a few more people.

Beca was talking with Captain Walp, and Chloe was standing next to Aubrey.

"She's coming home, Brey," Chloe told her with tears in her eyes.

"For how long?" Aubrey asked.

"For forever," Chloe said with a big smile.


	9. Great Dane In The Morning

**DAY 08 - GREAT DANE IN THE MORNING**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User Lasleonas007**_ : _Chloe Beale's Great Dane puppy gets lost (it has been like a week), and Beca Mitchell finds her._

* * *

Beca Mitchell was out on her usual morning run on the beach behind her house. She was not one to want to do any form of exercise, but her trainer suggested it to help build up her stamina for her shows. She chose the early morning because the beach was usually deserted and the paparazzi hadn't come out yet.

She had been running for a while at a medium pace when the suddenly found herself flat on her back on the sand. All she could see looming over her was a huge head and tongue hanging out with drool ready to drop on her any second.

"Dude, get off," Beca grumbled as she pushed at the dog that decided she was a comfy place to lie down on.

She pushed and pulled and struggled but finally managed to get the dog, no beast, off of her.

"What the hell, beast-dog?" Beca yelled looking at the dog. She wiped at her chest where some drool had gotten on her. "Ugh! So not cool, dude!"

Beca stood and started brushing the sand off her while the dog sat on his haunches looking at her. "Who do you belong to?"

Beca looked up and down the deserted beach trying to find whoever this beast-dog belonged to. There wasn't anyone in sight.

Beca stepped lightly toward the dog. He was black and white, like a dalmatian but Beca knew from the size that this was no dalmatian. His head came to her chest, and when he landed on her, she swears he weighs almost as much as she does. She tried to see if he had a collar, but every time she moved to look the dog moved his head.

"Dude, your head is huge! Stay still."

She slowly brought her hand up and onto the top of the dog's head. He didn't move, and Beca stroked him down his neck while looking and feeling for a collar or a dog tag of some sort.

"Hmphf," Beca hissed out. "No such luck. I'll have to think of something else." She stood looking at him with her hands on her hips. She then started making 'shooing' motions with her hand. "Um, go home, boy. Go home. Go back to your giant dog house."

The dog jumped up and put his backside in the air and lowered his head as if he was bowing down to her. He was ready to play.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Chloe Beale was beside herself. She was talking to her best friend and fellow teacher, Aubrey Posen.

"I don't know, Brey," Chloe said sadly. "I put him outside for a bit, and when I went to let him in, he was gone."

"Did he get out using the gate?" Aubrey asked.

"I checked," Chloe said. "It was still latched" She let out a small sob. "He's just a puppy, Brey."

"Calm down, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'll be over in a bit, and we can go out looking for him. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said and sniffled. "Thanks, Brey."

Chloe ended the call and looked at the bright blue collar she held in her hand. She had just picked it up with his ID tag yesterday and didn't have a chance to put it on Apollo before she let him out. Chloe sighed and got dressed so she'd be ready to go searching when Aubrey got to her place.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Beca picked herself up again and brushed more sand from her.

"Dude, stop!" Beca cried as the dog jumped around her barking and clumsily running into her. "SIT!" Beca yelled out, and the dog stopped and sat. "Good beast-dog. Good boy," Beca said. "Now stay!"

The dog sat looking at her, tongue hanging out and drool present at the corners of his mouth.

Since the dog sat when she told him to, Beca decided the best course of action was to leave the dog where he was and continue on her run. She turned to head back home when the dog started running next to her. She stopped.

"Sit," Beca commanded the dog, and he sat. "You can't come home with me. Go find your own home. I'm sure your mommy or daddy or whatever they call themselves is looking for you."

The dog sat on his haunches and looked at Beca.

"I can't believe I'm practically staring eye-to-eye with a damned dog," Beca muttered. "Stay!"

She starting running again and looked over her shoulder to see the dog sitting where she'd left him.

"Finally," Beca said as she continued her run.

Beca made it back to the steps leading from the beach to her house. Just as she started up the steps a white blur streaked by her knocking her into the wooden rail; it was the beast-dog. She thought she had left him down the beach and now, here he was, running up the steps to her house.

"NO!" Beca yelled and ran up the stairs after him. She yelled "Sit!" and the dog sat down on the top step leading to her home. He sat as ordered and patiently waited for Beca to join him.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

"Apollo!" Chloe yelled as she walked down the street near her home. "Here boy!"

Chloe stopped walking and looked around. It had been almost 24 hours since Apollo went missing and she was giving up hope of finding him.

"Let's take these flyers you made and put them up," Aubrey said. "Someone is bound to have seen him."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Chloe and Aubrey spent the next hour posting the flyers around the neighborhood. One lady walking by saw the flyer and stopped.

"I think I saw your dog," the woman said.

"Oh, my gosh, where?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"It was a few hours ago," the woman said. "He was running that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. "Toward the beach."

"Oh, thank you," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," the woman said. "I'll keep an eye out for him. I hope you find him."

"Thanks again," Chloe said. "Come on, Brey. Let's head down to the beach."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Beca was in a stare down with the dog. The dog laid down and put his head on his paws.

"What's wrong, boy?" Beca asked suddenly concerened. "Are you thirsty? Do we want some water?"

The dog lifted his head and barked. "I guess that's a yes," Beca said with a laugh. "Come on, beast-dog. We'll get you some water and then you can be on your way."

The dog stood and followed Beca to the door. He waited for Beca to open the door and Beca looked at him.

"No, no way," Beca said. "You stay out here, and I'll get a bowl for your water. Now, sit."

The dog looked at Beca and sat. "Good boy."

Beca entered her house and made sure the dog stayed where he was. She closed the door and checked her cabinets for the bowl to use for water. Everything she had was breakable, so she looked around for something else. She found a plastic bucket in her kitchen closet and decided to use that.

The bucket was too big to fit under the faucet in her sink, so she decided to use the faucet outside. She opened the door and peeked out to make sure the dog wasn't going to charge at her. The dog was gone.

Beca was a bit surprised at the disappointment she felt. She'd only been around the beast-dog for about an hour, how could she possibly be missing it?

Beca decided to fill the bucket with water and leave it out in case the dog came back.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Chloe and Aubrey got to the beach and decided to separate and go in opposite directions looking for Apollo.

Chloe called for Apollo and looked up and down the beach as she walked. She kept glancing at the water because she knew how much Apollo liked to chase the waves.

After an hour she turned to go back where she and Aubrey had started. She made her way back and found Aubrey waiting for her, but no Apollo. She sighed heavily and walked over to Aubrey.

"I'm worried about him, Brey," Chloe said. "He's just a puppy."

"We'll find him, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Let's call it a day, and we'll look for him tomorrow."

"But what about tonight?" Chloe said sadly. "He's going to be so afraid out in the dark. Alone and thinking I abandoned him or something."

"He'll be fine," Aubrey said leading Chloe away from the beach.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Beca heard what sounded like a dog barking and opened her front door to see beast-dog. He was sitting in front of her door barking at the pizza delivery guy.

"Dude! Stop barking," Beca said as she came outside. She looked at the pizza guy who was frozen in place. "I'm sorry. I'll just take that." Beca took the pizza box out of the guy's hand. "You, um, you okay?"

"I'm afraid of dogs," the guy said.

"You're fine," Beca told him. "If he was going to do anything to you he would have done it already."

"Enjoy your pizza," the guy said and ran to his car.

Beca turned to the dog. "Why are you here?"

The dog stood looking at her. Beca walked by him and patted him on the head. She opened the door to go into the house and was practically knocked down as the dog shot past her.

"Dude, you have got to stop doing that!" Beca yelled as she ran in after him. She stopped short when she saw him jump up and lay himself on the sofa. "Get down this instant."

Beca put the pizza box on the coffee table and put her arms around the dog's neck wrestling him off the sofa. "And stay down."

Beca huffed as the dog sat looking at her. Beca wondered how she was going to get this beast-dog out of her house. She decided she'd worry about it after dinner.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Chloe sat on her sofa looking at the empty space beside her. She had only had Apollo for a couple of weeks before he disappeared, but she missed him.

Chloe sighed and decided to fix a light dinner. She threw together a salad and sat watching some reality TV show while she ate.

Chloe heard a dog bark and jumped up to look outside. She was excited thinking Apollo had come back. It wasn't him. It was her neighbor from down the street walking their dog.

She gave the neighbor a friendly wave and went back inside. She dumped her salad in the trash and went to bed.

Chloe changed and brushed her teeth. When she came to her bed, she looked down at it with tears in her eyes. Apollo had slept beside her since she brought him home. It was nice to have someone, something to cuddle with.

Chloe wiped a tear as she climbed under the blankets. "Be safe wherever you are, Apollo," Chloe whispered into the darkness.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day Eight~~**_

Beca woke to something scratching at her bedroom door. It took her a minute to figure out what it was; it was the beast-dog. She groaned and put the pillow over her head, but the dog started whining.

Somehow, the beast-dog adopted her, and she hated to admit it, but he had grown on her. So much so that she had food for him with his very own food and water bowls. She felt bad leaving him outside at night. She worried he might get hurt or that it might rain, so she made him a bed in the kitchen.

He also had a nice new collar and a retractable leash. She knew he belonged to somebody, but until they claimed him, he was hers.

"Shit," Beca grumbled. "He probably has to go out."

Beca forced herself out of bed and opened the door to find the dog staring at her.

"Let me get dressed, and we'll go for a run on the beach," she told the dog.

The dog sat as if he understood her. Beca changed into her running clothes and shoved her phone, wallet, and keys in the pocket of her short-sleeved hoodie. As soon as she stepped out of the bedroom, the dog headed for the stairs.

Dude, as Beca called him, was waiting patiently at the back door for her. He knew the routine.

Beca checked the calendar on the refrigerator and saw that it was Valentine's Day. She grabbed the leash and hooked it to Dude's collar.

"Dude, maybe we'll get breakfast at that little diner down the beach," Beca said. "It's Valentine's Day, and I bet they have heart shaped pancakes. Would you like that boy?"

Dude barked and wagged his tail. Beca steered clear of the tail. It only took one time getting too close to realize her mistake. The bruise was almost gone.

Beca opened the back door and let Dude out; she then made sure to lock it before she walked Dude around the yard so he could take care of his bathroom needs. Once he was done, she led him down the steps to the beach.

They had been running for just a few minutes when Dude saw some birds and took off after them. The leash hit its full length, and Beca was pulled to the ground and actually dragged a foot or so before she thought to let go of the leash.

Dude had scared off the birds and came trotting back to Beca and sat staring at her. "Thanks a lot, Dude," Beca said, and she stood and brushed the sand off. "Every day. You do this every day. You're never going to catch them, Dude."

Dude tilted his head and looked at Beca brushing the sand off. "Don't judge me," Beca said. "I have high hopes that you won't do it and set myself up for failure and end up with sand in places it shouldn't be."

Beca picked up the leash and let it tighten up a bit before they started running again. Beca used Dude to set the pace, and he was running along about two feet in front of her when he suddenly stopped. Beca couldn't stop herself in time and found herself tangled in the leash and dog limbs.

Dude started to run off, and Beca yelled: "Sit!" Dude stopped and sat.

He jumped up again before she managed to disentangle herself and stand up. Afraid he was going to take off again, she yelled "Sit!" and Dude sat. Beca noticed he was looking at someone running toward them.

"Apollo!" the voice yelled out.

Beca looked around to see who this woman was yelling at. Dude got excited and pulled the leash out of Beca's hand and went running toward the woman.

"Dude, no!" Beca yelled running after him. She stopped short when the woman dropped to her knees in the sand and started hugging him.

Beca stood back and watched. She smiled at how happy Dude seemed. She must be his owner, and he knows her.

"Um, hi," Beca said. "I take it Dude belongs to you."

"Dude?" the woman asked as she took her sunglasses off and put them on top of her head. She looked at Beca, and Beca's mouth went dry as she got a good look at the woman.

"Whoa," she muttered. The woman was gorgeous. But it was her eyes that Beca couldn't stop staring at.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Sorry. So, he's yours?"

"Yeah," the woman said. "He got out of my yard about a week ago. I've been looking all over for him."

"I'm glad you found him," Beca said. "He knocked me down while I was running one morning. Then he kept coming back and he sort of adopted me. He didn't have any tags, but I figured at some point he'd go just go home."

"He's still a puppy,' the woman said. "I haven't had a chance to start training him yet. I was worried something awful happened to him."

"He's a puppy?" Beca asked astonished at this revelation. "He's almost as big as I am and probably weighs as much as I do."

The woman giggled and stood up. "I'm Chloe Beale," she said and stuck out her hand.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca said and took Chloe's hand in hers.

Chloe's mouth dropped open, and she stood frozen, so it looked as if they two were just holding hands.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said after a few seconds. She pulled her hand back. "I know you. I mean, I know who you are. I love your music."

"Thanks," Beca said and blushed.

Beca tried to cover her blush by bending over and picking up Dude/Apollo's leash. The dog took that to mean it was time to start running again. He took off, and it caught Beca by surprise. She was jerked forward and fell into Chloe, knocking them both the to ground with Beca laying on top of the redhead.

Beca let go of the leash and looked down at Chloe. "I'm so sorry," Beca said and pushed up to get off of Chloe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said.

Beca stood and put her hand out to help Chloe up. They both brushed the sand off their clothes. The looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I can't tell you the number of times Dude had me eating sand."

"You call him, Dude," Chloe said. "Why?"

Beca chuckled and said, "He didn't have a tag, so I didn't know if he had a name. I call everyone dude and started talking to him, so dude just stuck." Beca blushed when she saw the grin Chloe was wearing. "And I can't believe I just told you I was talking to your dog like he was a person."

"That's okay, I do it, too," Chloe said. "His real name is Apollo. I read a book about Great Danes, and it said they were the _Apollo of Dogs_. I liked it, so I named him Apollo."

"That's so much cooler than why I call him Dude," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe stood and watched Apollo frolicking around a bit. Beca went over to him and grabbed his leash. She led the dog back over to Chloe.

"I believe this belongs to you," Beca said handing the leash over to Chloe.

"If you, um, give me your address I'll be sure and get the lease and collar back to you," Chloe said. "And, I'll pay you back for them."

"Don't worry about it, just keep them," Beca said. "Actually, if you give me your address I'll bring the things I bought for him to your house. I have a huge-ass bag of dog food, but I don't have a dog of my own, so you'd be doing me a favor."

"Um, totes, that'd be great," Chloe said. "Well, I guess I should get going."

Chloe turned to go; Beca grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I sort of promised Dude, I mean, Apollo heart-shaped pancakes in honor of Valentine's Day. Would you like to join us? There's a little diner just down the beach."

"I love pancakes," Chloe said. "You'll have to let me invite you to my place for dinner. You know, as a thank you for taking such good care of Apollo."

"That's not-" Beca started and stopped. Instead, she said, "You know what? I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great," Chloe said. "It's a date."

"The first of many, I hope," Beca said.

"I hope so, too," Chloe said.


	10. Sacrifices for Beca?

**A/N: I'm back! I said I'd resume this series once I got over my writer's block. I hope these last few chapters are okay - I did most of them while still trying to break through the wall I had hit with my writing. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **DAY 09 - SACRIFICES FOR BECA?**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User RJRMovieFan**_ : _Set at the end of Pitch Perfect 3. The story involves Beca, Chloe, the Bellas, Theo, Chicago, and the aftermath of the kiss_.

 _ **NOTE:** The actual prompt was way longer than this, so I summarized it. I apologize for the ending; it just sort of took on a mind of its own. It's really silly, and I just needed some silliness._

* * *

Chloe paced back and forth in the tiny New York apartment she alone now shared with Fat Amy. Fat Amy was sitting on her bed and had just told Chloe about Theo hitting on Beca and trying to force Beca to go out with him.

"How long has this been going on?" Chloe asked Fat Amy.

"Since she got to L.A.," Fat Amy answered. "So, like five or six weeks. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to you about it."

"Things are a little weird between us," Chloe said. "I mean, we only text things like 'hi' and 'how are you?' We haven't really talked since she left Paris to fly to L.A."

"You know we all thought that you and Beca would-." She stopped and sighed. "She's not happy, Chloe. Theo has been hitting on her and has put her in an uncomfortable situation."

"Why doesn't she tell DJ Khaled?" Chloe asked. "What Theo is doing isn't right. She can sue him for sexual harassment."

"She doesn't want to make waves," Fat Amy said. "This is her chance to make it big. You should know how big a deal this is. You're the one who convinced her to take the offer."

"How did I convince her?" Chloe asked. "We never even talked about it."

"You didn't have to _say_ anything," Fat Amy said. "Your actions told her everything she needed to know."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Beca told me she went looking for you after Theo made the initial offer and she told them no," Fat Amy said.

 _Six weeks earlier, somewhere in the South of France._

" _I can't," Beca said still a bit stunned. DJ Khaled had chosen her. Not her and the Bellas, just her, to sign to his label. She couldn't accept; it just didn't feel right. "I'm not a solo act; I'm part of a group."_

" _Beca," Theo said. "This is a big opportunity. You've gone as far as you can with the Bellas. Now it's your time to shine."_

" _I can't," Beca said adamantly. "They're my family. Chloe is my…they're my family." Beca looked at Theo and shook her head. "I can't."_

" _Look, Beca," Theo said getting her to look at him. "This is a big decision. Sleep on it, and we'll talk again in the morning."_

 _Beca didn't know what to do so she just nodded and walked away._

"She went looking for you," Fat Amy said. "She was going to tell you about the offer and that she was-." Fat Amy stopped unsure whether she should tell Chloe.

"That she was what?" Chloe asked looking at Fat Amy; she wouldn't meet Chloe's stare. "Amy? What was she going to tell me?"

"That she had feelings for you," Fat Amy said. "Very un-best friend type feelings. But, then she saw you with Chicago, and you seemed to really be into him. She figured she missed her shot, so there was no reason to reject the offer. She went and found Theo and told him she changed her mind and she was accepting the offer. "

"Oh," Chloe said and looked down at the ground.

"After the show, she saw you kissing Chicago and knew she'd made the right decision," Fat Amy added. "Don't get me wrong; she was happy for you. She was just sorry that she missed her chance with you."

"I need to tell you something," Chloe said.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

"That son of a bitch," Fat Amy exclaimed when Chloe finished. "We're going to L.A.! We're going to show that turtle man that you don't mess with the Bellas. And it's almost Valentine's Day, so you can tell Beca that you love her and we can all celebrate together like we did at Barden."

"Amy," Chloe said. "I can't do that. She can't be in a relationship with me; it will hurt her career. I'm not going to do anything that will cause her career to be over before it even starts."

"Her career will be fine," Fat Amy said. She paused and looked at Chloe. "Let me ask you this. Do you love Beca? And I don't mean in a best friend way. I mean in like you want to be her girlfriend kind of way."

"I, uh," Chloe stammered and then let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I do love her." Chloe looked at Fat Amy. "I left one part out about what happened. I need you to promise you that you won't say anything to the Bellas. I need to tell Beca before I tell everyone else."

"I won't say anything," Fat Amy said. "I promise."

"Chicago only kissed me because I asked him to," Chloe said. "I had to make sure Beca didn't ask me to go to L.A. with her. Even as her best friend. I knew if she asked I would have said yes and told her how I felt. It would have messed up everything for her."

"I won't say anything, but we need to assemble the Bellas and go to L.A.," Fat Amy said. "You can tell Beca you love her and we'll take care of turtle man, Bellas style. It was wrong of him to tell you to convince Beca to take the offer knowing how you felt about her."

Chloe thought about it for a minute and then said, "Put a group text together and let's do this!"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

Chloe was nervous the next morning when she woke up. She had been so sure of everything last night. But now that it was almost time for the Skype date Amy had set up with all the girls, she was getting more and more anxious. She didn't know how they would react once they knew what really happened in France.

"It's almost eleven," Fat Amy said as she grabbed her laptop and opened up Skype. "You need to tell them what you told me. Then I'll help pay for everyone who wants to go to L.A."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Let's do this."

Fat Amy connected to Skype. Aubrey and Stacie were already on, and the rest of the Bellas started joining soon after.

"Looks like everybody is on," Fat Amy said. "Hey, everyone. Thanks for doing this."

"What's this all about, Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"We need to go to L.A.," Fat Amy said. "I'll pay for everything. It's important."

"What's going on?" CR asked. "Why do we need to go to L.A.?"

"It's for Beca," Fat Amy said. "Go ahead, Chloe. Tell them what you told me."

"Um, okay," Chloe said and recounted the story she told Amy minus the part about asking Chicago to kiss her.

"And, Beca told me that Theo has been really aggressive in trying to get her to go out with him," Fat Amy said. "She said he's making her miserable. We need to take care of this."

"I'm in," CR said immediately. "Nobody messes with a Bella like that. Especially Mr. Eye Contact. He's just creepy."

"I agree," Flo said. "Count me in, too."

"Count us in," Aubrey said as Stacie nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm in," Jessica said.

"Me, too," Ashley added.

"Emily? Lily?" Chloe asked. "What about you two?"

"I'm already in LA with DJ Dragon Nutz," Lily said. "I'm here for two more weeks. Do you want me to take care of the turtle man for you?"

"No, thank you, Lily," Chloe said quickly. "We'll handle him. Emily, how about you? I know you have classes so we'll understand if you can't."

"I can go if it's only going to be a couple of days," Emily said. "I not only have classes but Bellas practice. We have to get ready for Regionals."

"Okay," Fat Amy said. "We're going to plan to leave on Monday; that's in two days. Chloe and I will book flights and send you the itineraries. I want to get everyone into LAX as close to the same time as possible. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone agreed, and they said they would do another group Skype later that night to confirm everything.

"Hey, Chlo?" Aubrey called out.

"Yeah, Brey?" Chloe responded.

"Are you going to tell Beca?" Aubrey asked looking at her best friend through the monitor. "You know, about your feelings?"

"I, um, I'm not sure," Chloe said.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Flo asked.

"Is it because of Chicago?" Jessica asked.

"Half of us believed you were going to tell Beca during the tour, and the other half of believed Beca was going to tell you," Ashley added.

"I _was_ going to tell Beca," Chloe said. "But, then Theo came along, and the kiss with Chicago happened. You all need to know, I didn't choose Chicago, and we're not together in any way."

"What?" Stacie asked. "I thought you choosing Chicago is why Beca took Khaled's offer."

"If that's true," CR said. "Why won't you tell her how you feel about her?"

"Let her be," Fat Amy interjected. "This is a discussion that needs to happen between Chloe and Beca. Everything will come out once we're in L.A. Until then, leave Chloe alone."

"Fine," Stacie said. "I'll back off. For now."

"We'll talk later, Chlo," Aubrey said.

"Chloe and I have some reservations to make," Fat Amy said. "We'll talk to you all later."

Everybody bid farewell and the Skype call was over. Chloe wiped at a tear that had fallen down her face. She pulled Fat Amy into a hug and whispered, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, Red," Fat Amy said. "Let's get to work on those reservations."

Chloe let Fat Amy go and wiped her face. They both grabbed their laptops and got to work on making airline reservations for the girls. They decided they would stay for three days not counting travel days.

Later that afternoon, Chloe and Fat Amy were double checking the flights and confirmed everything with the airlines. Fat Amy booked hotel rooms for their stay.

"That's all we can do for now," Chloe said. "Should you let Beca know the Bellas are all coming to L.A.?"

"No," Fat Amy said. "She'll probably say something about it to Theo, and we want to make a surprise attack on him. He won't know what hit him."

"I'm glad you're on my side," Chloe said with a laugh.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

Two days later, Chloe was following Fat Amy through the airport and was surprised when she walked toward the VIP waiting area.

"Amy?" Chloe said causing the Aussie to turn around. "Where are you going?"

"We're flying First Class. Come on, Red. You're blocking the door."

"You got us First Class seats? Wow, I've never flown First Class before."

"Why not? I can afford it now. Consider this payback for those times I didn't have money for the rent or food or whatever. Oh, and don't tell the others. They're all flying Coach."

Chloe smiled and followed Amy as they found seats. Chloe dozed off waiting for their flight to be called. She was jostled awake when Fat Amy stood and shook her shoulder.

"Come on, Red," Fat Amy said. "They just called us for boarding."

Chloe looked around and saw a few people making their way to the gate. She grabbed her carry-on bag and followed behind Fat Amy. Amy gave their tickets to the agent, and they were waved through. When she reached the door of the plane, they turned left to the First Class section and found their seats. Chloe and Fat Amy stored their carry-on bags in the overhead bin.

"You take the window, Red," Fat Amy said moving aside to let Chloe take the window seat.

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said as she sat down. "This is nice." She stretched out her legs and moved her arms. "Plenty of legroom and elbow room."

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Fat Amy said. "Getting up at five a.m. is not my idea of starting the day off right."

"I think I'll wait until after we take off and then try and get some sleep, too," Chloe said.

"Suit yourself," Fat Amy said. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a neck pillow, a small blanket, a sleep mask, and some noise canceling headphones.

The plane was taxiing for takeoff by the time Amy got herself situated. Chloe couldn't hold back her smile at her blonde friend.

Chloe watched as the ground beneath them sped by, and suddenly they were airborne. She let out a sigh and thought about Beca.

Chloe felt bad at how things turned out on the USO Tour. She had made up her mind that no matter what she was going to tell Beca how she felt. If Beca didn't feel the same, then she would have figured out a way to deal with it. But, if she did, that would have been the start of something amazing, of that she was sure. And, they could have one hell of a Valentine's story to tell.

But, life doesn't happen the way we want. Chloe sighed. She just hoped that Beca would believe her and would still want to be friends with her when she tells her what really happened. Chloe settled back in her seat and closed her eyes.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

After landing, Fat Amy and Chloe stopped to get coffee before they made their way to baggage claim. They decided baggage claim was the best place for everyone to meet when they arrived at LAX.

Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Emily arrived together from Atlanta. They hugged and greeted Chloe and Fat Amy when they saw them.

They chatted about nothing while they waited for the luggage to come out. Once they all had their bags, Stacie looked around.

"Where's the closest coffee spot?" Stacie asked.

"I'll show you," Fat Amy said and started walking in the direction of the closest coffee shop. Flo walked with her.

"I'll stay with the bags," Chloe said.

"I'll wait with Chloe," Aubrey said. "Stacie, would you bring me back a latte, please?"

"Got it, babe," Stacie said as she started to follow Fat Amy and Flo.

"Wait for us," Jessica, Ashley, and Emily said as they hurried to follow Stacie.

Emily stopped and called back, "Chloe, would you like another?"

"Um, no that's okay, Em," Chloe said. "Thanks."

Aubrey and Chloe sat on seats near their luggage. "So, when does CR arrive?"

"Should be anytime," Chloe said.

"Good," Aubrey said. She turned to look at Chloe. "Okay, since we have a few minutes alone, what's really going on here? I mean, I get why you decided not to tell Beca while we were in France, but it feels like there is so much more to this than you've told us."

Chloe wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down at the ground.

"Chloe," Aubrey said quietly. "I'm supposed to be your best friend. You can tell me anything; you know that."

"I'm sorry, Brey," Chloe said. "I want to talk to Beca first. After that I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Aubrey has known Chloe long enough to know that she would keep that promise. "Okay," Aubrey said. "I'm here when you're ready."

"Thank you," Chloe said, and Aubrey pulled her into a side hug.

They sat quietly talking, and Aubrey was showing Chloe pictures of Bella on her phone.

"Damn, girls," they hear a familiar voice say. "I know you two never pack light, but this is a lot of luggage for just a few days."

"Hey, CR," Chloe said with a laugh. She and Aubrey jumped up to hug the woman.

"Where is everyone?" CR asked as Aubrey reached for a hug.

"Coffee run," Aubrey said.

"Do we have time for me to get one after I get my bag?"

"We'll make time," Chloe said with a smile.

"CR!" Flo squealed and ran in for a hug.

The other girls followed suit with Emily last in line. She pulled a coffee cup from the cup holder she was carrying and handed it to CR.

"I thought you might need this," Emily said with a smile.

"Bless you," CR said as she took the cup.

"I got one for you, too, Chloe," Emily said. "I figured you probably needed another one."

"You're so sweet," Chloe said and hugged the younger girl. "Thank you."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

The girls checked in to their hotel and decided to meet in the hotel restaurant for a late lunch. After they finished eating, Amy invited them all up to her suite to discuss their next move.

"We need to get Chloe in to see Beca," Fat Amy said. "The rest of us will take care of Theo."

"Why don't we all talk to Beca and have her go to DJ Khaled?" Aubrey suggested. "What Theo is doing to Beca is wrong, and DJ Khaled should be made aware of it."

"I agree with Aubrey," CR said.

"I don't know, guys," Chloe said. "I'm still worried about how Beca might react to us interfering."

"No offense, Chloe," Emily said. "But you interfered and made a decision for Beca which kind of put us in this situation. You should have just told Beca what Theo said and let her decide for herself what she wanted to do about it."

"I had a choice to make," Chloe said. "And I wasn't going to sacrifice Beca's chance at a music career."

"Still not your call to make," Emily said standing firm.

"She's right, Chloe," Stacie said.

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I thought I was doing what was best for Beca."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

The girls had been going back and forth most of the afternoon and evening. They finally decided to call it a night and picked it back up the next morning.

They had a Valentine's Day breakfast and decided to do a little sightseeing before talking any more. It was late afternoon, and they had been going on an on for about two hours when Chloe slipped out of the room. Aubrey saw her leave and quietly followed her out. Chloe hadn't made it very far down the hall when Aubrey called out to her.

"Chloe?" Hearing her name, Chloe stopped and looked back to see Aubrey walking toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as Aubrey reached her. "I just needed some air. I thought I'd walk around the block or something."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. Somebody needs to watch over the girls, so they don't do anything crazy. Don't worry. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay. You have your phone with you?"

"Yeah."

"Text me if you need me," Aubrey said. "And bring Beca back here when you're done."

"I wasn't-"

"Chloe," Aubrey interrupted. "I know you. Just be careful, okay?"

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said and hurried down the hall to the elevator.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

Chloe hurried out of the hotel and grabbed a taxi. She gave the driver the address of DJ Khaled's studio and sat back in her seat. She was nervous and played with her fingers as she chewed on her bottom lip.

The taxi pulled up to a rather bland looking building. Chloe paid the fare and exited the cab. She took a deep breath and made her way inside.

Once inside, Chloe was surprised at how busy it was. She walked over to the receptionist and waited for the woman to acknowledge her.

"May I help you?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, I don't have an appointment," Chloe said. "But, I'm a good friend Beca Mitchell's, and I'd like to-"

"You're Chloe from the Barden Bellas," the woman interrupted with a big smile. "I loved what the Bellas did during the USO Tour. And, when all of you got on the stage with Beca at the end, I was floored. It was amazing."

"Um, thank you," Chloe said and smiled. "The Bellas and I are here in L.A., and we wanted to surprise Beca. I came first to kind of soften the blow."

"It's almost five-thirty and kind of the end of the day for everyone," the woman said. "Let me call her Assistant and see if she's here."

Chloe smiled and nodded as the woman picked up the desk phone. She made the call.

"Hey, Dani," the woman said. "I have Chloe from the Barden Bellas here to see Beca. Is she in?"

The woman listened for a moment and looked over toward the elevators. "Oh, okay. I'll watch for her. Thanks!"

The woman hung up and looked at Chloe. "Beca is on her way down to go home. She should be coming off one of those elevators over there."

"Thank you, so much," Chloe said and made her way over to the elevators.

"I said no, Theo," Chloe could hear Beca say loudly. "Take the hint and leave me alone!"

Theo looked around and said, "You're causing a scene. We need to discuss your song choices for your album. I suggest we do it over a nice romantic Valentine's Day dinner. I'll even spring for the expensive bottle of wine."

"And I said no, for the third time," Beca said stopping to look at the man. "Make an appointment during business hours to discuss business. I'm going home."

Chloe moved closer, and when she was about two feet away, she called Beca's name to get her attention. Beca and Theo both turned at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Oh, my God!" they both said.

"Chloe!" Beca squealed and grabbed the redhead in a hug. "I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?" Beca pulled back from the hug with a concerned look on her face. "Is Amy okay? Are the Bellas okay? Oh, my God, are you okay?"

"We're all fine, Becs," Chloe said with a laugh. "I need to talk to you." Chloe glanced at Theo, which did not go unnoticed by Beca. "Alone. Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

"Where are you staying?" Beca asked. "We can just go to your hotel. Maybe get dinner."

"The, um, the rest of the Bellas are here...in L.A. with me," Chloe said.

"Then let's go see them," Beca said excitedly as she took Chloe's arm and headed for the door. "We can all have dinner."

"Beca, wait!" Theo called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go spend some time with my family," Beca said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Theo said.

"And why is that?" Beca asked.

"Because he's afraid of what I'm going to tell you," Chloe said. "About the conversation, he and I had before your solo performance."

"What the Hell did you do?" Beca said turning on Theo.

"I didn't do anything," Theo said. Beca raised her brow at him. "I was just looking out for you Beca. You were about to throw away the chance of a lifetime for her. For the Bellas."

"What did you say to her?" Beca asked her whole body shaking with anger. When he didn't answer, Beca took a step toward him and snapped out, "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Whoa, whoa," DJ Khaled's voice is heard above the din. "What's going on here, Beca? Theo?"

"That's what I want to know," Beca said her anger lessening somewhat in front of DJ Khaled.

"We're just talking," Theo said. "You know how much of a hothead Beca is."

"She is not," Chloe said and took a step toward Theo.

"Easy there, tiger," Beca said grabbing Chloe's arm. "I'll handle this."

Chloe glared at Theo but stepped back.

"Khaled," Beca said. "Chloe flew all the way here to talk to me about something Theo said to her when we were in France. I'd like to know what he said."

Khaled looked at Chloe, then Beca, and then to Theo. When he saw how upset Beca and Chloe looked, and the look of fear on Theo's, he said, "I'd like to know what he said as well. Let's go up to my office. Where we won't have an audience."

"Chlo, is that okay with you?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, and Beca held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe smiled and took it.

"This is ridiculous," Theo huffed. "And certainly not worth your time. Or any more of mine. I'm leaving."

"Fine," Khaled said. "Chloe seems to be a very trustworthy person. I guess I'll just have to take her word that what happened, really did happen."

"That's not fair, Khaled," Theo said.

"I'll be the judge of what's fair," DJ Khaled said. "Now I'm going to listen to what the young lady has to say. Stay or go; I don't care."

Khaled led the way, and Theo meekly fell into step and followed him. Beca smiled at Chloe as they fell in behind Theo. They got on the elevator and Khaled hit the button for the eighth floor.

"I remember you," Khaled said taking a closer look at Chloe. "You're Beca's best friend, right?" At Chloe's nod, he continued. "You know she never stops talking about the Bellas, especially you."

Beca blushed and looked down at the floor. Theo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Khaled again led the way to his office. He only stopped long enough to tell his Assistant that they weren't to be disturbed.

Theo, Beca, and Chloe entered Khaled's office, and he indicated for them to take a seat.

Beca and Chloe sat on a small sofa, with Theo sitting on an identical sofa across from them. There was a small, narrow coffee table between them. DJ Khaled sat in a chair at the end of the table.

Once everyone was settled, DJ Khaled looked at Theo. "Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's nothing but a misunderstanding," Theo said.

"Misunderstanding?" Chloe scoffed. "I did not misunderstand anything."

"What did he say?" Beca asked.

"After you turned down the offer," Chloe said. "He found me and asked to speak with me. I didn't know about the offer until he told me."

"That must have been when I was looking for you," Beca said. "I was going to tell you about the offer myself."

"I know," Chloe said with a small smile. "Fat Amy told me."

"What did he say to you?" DJ Khaled asked.

"He told me that Beca was turning down a once in a lifetime offer," Chloe continued. "That she wasn't going to sign as a solo artist because she was part of a group and that the Bellas should be signed, not just her."

"I did say that," Beca said.

"He then said that, um, he heard me talking to Chicago," Chloe said keeping her eyes down. "About Beca."

"Me?" Beca looked at Chloe. "Why? Why were you talking to Chicago about me?"

"She was telling him how she was in love with you," Theo said with a sarcastic laugh. "That she had been for a while and was finally going to tell you."

Chloe's eyes flew to Beca. Beca's eyes widened.

"Why, um, why was that a problem for you?" Beca asked looking at Theo.

"Don't you get it?" Theo asked leaning forward to reach for Beca's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Beca hissed as she jerked away from his touch.

"I'm so much better for you than she could ever be," Theo said. "I only said what I had to."

"What did he say to you?" Beca asked looking at Chloe. Chloe wouldn't look at her. Beca turned to Theo as she jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Nothing that wasn't true," Theo said.

"Beca, please sit down so we can get to the bottom of this," Dj Khaled said. He stood and took Beca's arm and sat her down next to Chloe.

Beca sat down and glared at Theo. After a moment she turned to look at Chloe.

"What else did he say?" Beca asked through gritted teeth.

"I told her-"

"You shut up!" Beca yelled as she looked over at Theo. "I want to hear this from Chloe."

Theo sat back like a petulant child and didn't say another word. Chloe swallowed and cleared her throat.

Beca turned back to Chloe and softly said, "Go ahead, Chlo."

"He said that you needed to focus on your music," Chloe said her voice barely above a whisper. "That I, um, that the Bellas would be a distraction. He also said he overheard me telling Chicago how much I, uh, I lo- care about you. He hinted that you being in a relationship, especially a same-sex one, would hurt your star potential. He said you being single was the best thing for you and that I needed to do something to make you take the offer."

Beca stood and made a move toward Theo. Theo stood, and DJ Khaled stood as well; he pushed Theo to sit down and then turned to grab Beca by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Beca, don't do anything rash," DJ Khaled said. "He isn't worth it."

Beca struggled to get away from DJ Khaled. Chloe stood and touched her arm.

"Beca, please don't," Chloe said softly, and Beca immediately stopped struggling.

Beca put her hands up to let Khaled know she was okay. He let her go but remained standing next to her. Beca looked over at Theo and glared at him.

"How dare you!" Beca said to Theo. "That's why you thought it was okay to pressure me to go out with you? Because you thought Chloe was out of the picture? You thought that we would be something? You're a joke. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on Earth."

"I am so much better for you than she is," Theo said as he stood again. Even with the small table between them, they were practically nose to nose yelling at each other. "I can help advance your career. I can make you a star. Together we can take the music world by storm."

"No!" Beca said. "I am not working with you. Ever! I'd rather go back to my crappy junior producer job than to work with you. I can't even stand to be around you! I quit!"

Chloe gasped, and DJ Khaled looked at Beca.

"Beca, calm down," DJ Khaled said. "I promise you won't have to worry about working with Theo. I want you to stay with the label because I have no doubt that you will make it big. Please tell me what do I need to do to get you to stay?"

Chloe put her hand on the small of Beca's back. This move helped to calm Beca somewhat.

"What if I said I wanted Theo to be fired?" Beca asked looking at Khaled. "What he's doing is illegal in any workplace."

"It's done," DJ Khaled said.

"You can't do that!" Theo yelled as he grabbed DJ Khaled's arm to turn him so that he was facing Theo.

"I can do whatever I want," DJ Khaled said. "You _are_ fired. You're lucky that's all that's going to happen to you. And I wouldn't try and get another job in the music industry if I were you."

DJ Khaled yelled out for his Assistant, and when she came in, he asked her to call and have Security come to his office. He turned back to face Theo.

"Security will escort you to your office," DJ Khaled said. "You will take your personal belongings and nothing else. You will turn over your keys and credentials, and then leave the building."

Security came through the door, and DJ Khaled told them what to do. "Make sure he does not touch his computer or take any of the client files. They belong to the label."

DJ Khaled looked at Theo once more. "If you so much as show your face around here, I won't hold Beca back again."

Security escorted a defeated-looking Theo out of the room. Once they were gone Beca turned to DJ Khaled and said, "I kind of hoped he'd do something stupid so they would have had to restrain him."

"I am sorry for all this, Beca," DJ Khaled said. "You should have come to me the minute he started harassing you. And, I'm sorry to you, too, Miss Beale. Theo had no right to tell you any of that stuff. I assure you he was not speaking for me or the label. We don't care who Beca dates and neither will any of our clients or her fans. Thank you for coming here and telling us what happened."

"Thank you for listening and believing me," Chloe said. "There is something else I need to talk to Beca about. Something more personal. Do you mind if we go now?"

"Tell her here," DJ Khaled said with a smile. "I'm going to make sure Theo doesn't take anything that doesn't belong to him. Take all the time that you need."

DJ Khaled went to the door and smiled back at Beca and Chloe before leaving his office.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Beca asked.

"Sit," Chloe said, and they both sat down. "What I said about Theo is all true. He did say those things. But what you don't know is that Chicago and I weren't a thing. Theo did hear me tell Chicago how much I cared about you and that I was going to finally tell you. When you came looking for me, Theo had already confronted me. Chicago saw me just before you did and could tell I was upset, so he hugged me. Amy said you saw us and thought we were _together_ together and decided to take the offer. I knew you could still change your mind, so I asked Chicago to kiss me and made sure you saw it."

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek. "When you pulled us all up on stage, I wanted to hold onto you forever and tell you everything then. But, all I could think about was what Theo said. After the concert was over, Chicago tried to talk me into telling you the truth about Theo but I knew Theo meant what he said and he would have made sure you didn't work in the music industry. So, I was talking to Chicago, and he saw you behind us and whispered, _Beca's here._ I grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. I could tell he was surprised, but he didn't pull back. I pulled him so he was dipping me and held on hoping you couldn't see the tears in my eyes. He saw you walking off with Theo and pulled me up into a hug while I cried." Chloe let out a sob. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to make sure you got to live your dream."

"It's not much of a dream if you aren't in it," Beca said and reached up to wipe the tears from Chloe's cheek. "And for the record, I love you, too."

Chloe let out a small sob and grabbed Beca in a hug. Beca hugged her back and whispered, "I was going to tell you in Paris."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug. "Even though it killed me, I really did think I was doing the right thing for you."

"How about next time you just come and talk to me," Beca said. "No more secrets, okay?"

"I promise," Chloe said.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. It took Chloe by surprise, but she kissed Beca back. After a minute or two, they both pulled out of the kiss.

"So, do you think you might want to be my Valentine?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca into another kiss, mumbling "Yes" against Beca's lips.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

"So, Chicago was in on your plan to get Beca to sign with DJ Khaled?" Aubrey asked. "And you and Beca are a couple now?"

"He didn't want to do it, but yes, he was in on it," Chloe said. "And, yes we are a couple now. We're going to do the long distance thing until I can transfer to a Vet School out here."

"And Theo was fired?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yep," Beca said. "Khaled is going to make sure he doesn't work as a music producer or do anything else in the music industry ever again."

"I almost feel bad about what we did," Emily said.

"What did you do?" Beca asked looking around at the Bellas.

"Ummm, ahh, ehh," Fat Amy stammered.

"Aubrey?" Beca said looking at her former Captain.

"We may have let Amy order twenty pizzas and have them delivered to Theo's house," Aubrey said. "Every night for the next week."

"And we may have subscribed him to every magazine that we could find," Emily added.

"And we may have had Lily charge the pizzas, magazines, and some stuff to his credit cards," Ashley added.

"And we may have asked Lily to do something to scare him when he got home," Stacie said.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said not knowing whether to laugh or be frightened.

"That is all very...High Schoolish," Beca said and then laughed. Her laughter died down as she looked around the room. "Wait! Is Lily at Theo's now?"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 09~~**_

Theo entered his home cursing the names Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. He still couldn't figure out why Beca couldn't see he was the better choice for her.

Theo closed the door and flipped the light switch; nothing happened. He flipped it again several times and still nothing.

"Dammit, just what I need," Theo mumbled as he made his way to the lamp on the side table.

He took a few steps and heard what sounded like a crunching noise. "What the Hell?" He made it to the lamp, and as he reached the switch, he felt something crawl on his hand. He jerked it back, and since it was still dark, he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app.

Theo's eyes went wide, and he saw there was something, more like several somethings, crawling on his pants leg. He started swatting at his legs with his free hand, and he moved the flashlight around the room. It looked like the walls were moving. He felt something fall on him and he screamed and ran to the front door just as someone knocked on it. He threw it open to find two pizza delivery guys holding about ten pizzas each.

Theo rushed past the pizza guys and stood in his yard swatting at anything that moved on him. Still standing on the porch, the two pizza guys stared at Theo as he swatted at himself and hopped from one foot to the next.

Suddenly, all the lights came on inside the house. The two guys turned back to the house when the lights came on. Their eyes grew wide, and they ran off the porch dropping the pizza boxes in front of Theo.

"Dude, you have a serious bug problem," one of the guys yelled as they jumped into their car and drove off.

Theo stood dumbfounded as he looked at his house. Through the open door and the windows, all he could see were bugs crawling all over everything. Hundreds, no, more like thousands of insects crawling everywhere.

"I fucking hate bugs," Theo screamed at the sky. He walked to his car, got in, and drove away.

Unseen by Theo, Lily stood in the shadows of a tree across the street from the house. She held a remote in her hand and had a smile on her face. As soon as Theo drove off, Lily walked toward the house.

"Okay, my pets, let's get you home."

* * *

 **A/N** : For those of you on FFN: If this plot idea seems familiar, the general idea of it was used by another writer. RJRMovieFan sent me the prompt and literally the next day we both read a fic that had the same plotline he had sent me. I contacted RJR, and he said he noticed it as well. He also said: "I did reach out to the author and explain that I had basically given the exact plot twist as a prompt the day before. She responded that you could still use it, she just wanted to be told when it was posted to read your take. I offered to give a shout out in the notes, she said it wasn't necessary, but if you choose to do it, I would." I did put my own twist on the idea, so it's not exactly the same, but it will be familiar to some.

So, thank you Kendrick97 for allowing me to use the idea and put my own take on it. Also, for those interested, the story is _Please Have Mercy._


	11. Love Therapy?

**DAY 10 - LOVE THERAPY?**

 _ **Prompts from FanFiction User horsegurl03**_ : _Beca is in the hospital (your choice for why she is there), Chloe brings a therapy dog to the hospital (it totally screams Chloe in my head)._

* * *

" _Beca Mitchell Hospitalized for Unknown Illness,"_ Beca Mitchell read and threw the paper at her publicist.

" _Award Winning Music Producer Collapses After Drunken Night; Hospitalized,"_ Beca read from the headlines of another paper. This one she threw at her manager.

"And my favorite," Beca said bitterly while sitting up in her hospital bed. " _Beca Mitchell Found in Drug-Induced Stupor."_ She threw this one at her publicist. She then picked up the stack of other papers and tossed them at both her publicist and her manager. "What are you doing about this?"

"Beca," Stacie said as she stooped to pick up the papers Beca had thrown at her. "We are doing the best we can."

"The best you can?" Beca all but screamed. She turned her wrath toward Jesse. "It's because of you and Aubrey that I'm in this situation in the first place."

"Now hold on, Beca," Jesse said. "This is not our fault."

"You're my manager," Beca said. "If you would just do as I asked one fucking time, I wouldn't be fainting from exhaustion. But, no! You and your fuckbuddy Posen like the big fat paychecks you get by stretching me too thin. My body and mind are worn out because of you two."

"I don't appreciate your tone or your attitude," Jesse said practically snarling.

"And I don't appreciate you using your little head to do your thinking for you," Beca said. "You're fired. I don't want to see your face again. Get out."

Jesse stood there, face red from anger, stumbling and stuttering over words but not able to get anything coherent to come out of his mouth.

"GET OUT, NOW!"

Beca's doctor, Dr. Jefferson, and a nurse come running into the room. "Miss Mitchell, I need you to calm down. Your heart monitor is off the charts."

"Tell him to get out!" Beca said pointing to Jesse. "He's the reason I'm upset."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Dr. Jefferson said looking at Jesse.

Jesse didn't move, so Dr. Jefferson took him by the arm and escorted him out of the room.

"And he's not allowed back in for _any_ reason," Beca called after them.

Beca laid back on her bed and took several deep breaths. She looked at Stacie who was just staring at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Beca said. "You're almost as much to blame as he is. So, the first thing you're going to do is put out a press release announcing that I fired Jesse as my Manager. Then you're going to tell Aubrey if she doesn't have a new Manager and Publicist in this room by one o'clock, I'm leaving the label and taking my clients with me."

"You can't do that," Stacie said shocked by Beca's statement.

"Watch me," Beca said. "Now get out. You're fired, and I don't want to see you in here again either."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Stacie slowly made her way out of the room.

The nurse continued to check Beca's monitors and IV. Dr. Jefferson came back into the room.

"Miss Mitchell," Dr. Jefferson said. "I have to caution you that you cannot keep yelling and getting yourself worked up like this. Part of the reason you're in here is not only exhaustion but because of anxiety and hypertension. One too many bouts of anger and you could have a stroke which could lead to so many other problems."

"I'm sorry, doctor," Beca said. "I just can't stand having these so-called newspapers printing these false stories about me. My publicist and my manager are supposed to stop them before they get started. Now, every paper has misinformation and lies out there about me; they're tearing my reputation to shreds. My reputation is everything to me. I can't help but get angry."

"I understand," Dr. Jefferson doctor said. "I'm going to have the nurse administer a mild sedative, and I want you to try and relax."

Beca sighed and nodded. Dr. Jefferson gave the nurse instructions for the sedative, and they both left. The nurse came back a few minutes later and injected the sedative into the IV line.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

Beca doesn't know how long she slept, but when she woke Aubrey was sitting in the chair staring out the window.

"What do you want?" Beca grumbled getting Aubrey's attention.

"That was quite the display I heard you put on this morning," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, well, they both deserved it," Beca said. "You know how I feel about what gets printed about me. They should have stepped up and caught it before it got out like that."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "They should have caught it earlier. Are you serious about firing them?"

"I was when I said it," Beca said. "But, I'll keep Stacie. Jesse can go to Hell." Beca sat up so she could look at Aubrey. "You know he's using both of us, right? He doesn't see either of us as anything but money in his pocket. I already fired him, and now you need to fire him from the label and dump his sorry ass."

"You're right," Aubrey said and left the room.

Beca watched Aubrey leave and laid back in the bed. She used the controls to put her bed in more of an upright position.

Aubrey came back in followed by Stacie and another woman. Beca just stared at them for a moment.

"I fired you," Beca said as she looked at Stacie.

"I know," Stacie said. "Aubrey rehired me."

Beca snorted and laughed. "Figures."

"The papers are retracting their earlier reports and issuing an apology," Stacie said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Set up a press conference with three or four of our most trusted media sources. Have them come here, and I'll have Dr. Jefferson give them the medical reasons why I'm here. Then they can ask some questions, but I won't answer anything other than what put me here. Would you also bring me some clean clothes to wear? I don't want to be seen laying in a hospital bed or wearing this stupid hospital gown."

And just like that, Stacie was back on the job.

"I'll get right on that," Stacie said and went to leave.

"Let me know when it's scheduled," Aubrey said. "I want to be there."

"You got it," Stacie said and left.

Beca looked at the woman standing at the end of her bed and then looked over at Aubrey.

"Oh, right," Aubrey said. "This is Ashley Jones. She's taking over as your new manager."

"Miss Mitchell," Ashley said. "It's very nice to meet you. I want to speak with you about what you expect from me, and then we can proceed to cancel those commitments that you don't need to be a part of."

"Finally, someone who will look out for me," Beca said glaring at Aubrey. "And not their personal bank accounts."

"That's not fair, Beca," Aubrey said. "You know I always have your back." She looked embarrassed and then quietly said, "Jesse has a way about him, and I got sucked into letting him commit you to too many things and didn't say anything. I'm sorry. I already fired him so you won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Great," Beca said. "Did you dump him so _you_ won't have to deal with him anymore?"

"I will," Aubrey said.

Beca sighed as she looked at Aubrey. "Aubrey, you're one of my best friends. I have to say it really hurt me when you wouldn't even listen to me when I said he was making too many commitments for me and that I couldn't keep it up. He's not good for either one of us."

"I know. And I am sorry about my part in your being here," Aubrey said. "You and Ashley need to talk. I'll check on you later."

Aubrey gave Beca a quick hug and left.

Ashley turned to Beca and said, "So, Miss Mitchell, let's get started."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

Chloe Beale stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the hospital with her faithful dog, Billie, trotting along by her side. She made her way to the nurse's station and greeted her friend, Jessica.

"Hey, Jess," Chloe said.

"Hey, Chloe," Jessica said and came from behind her desk. She knelt, and Billie jumped up and started licking her face. "Hi, Billie."

"We were finishing up with the kids and just wanted to stop and say hi," Chloe said.

"Everyone loves when you two come to visit," Jessica said.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Chloe said. "We'll need to make plans to catch up."

As Jessica and Chloe stood talking, Billie started sniffing around the desk and slowly made her way down the hallway. Chloe wasn't paying any attention and hadn't noticed that Billie had wandered off.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

After spending an hour with Ashley, Beca was tired and decided to get some rest. Ashley left, and Beca immediately fell asleep.

Beca wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping with she felt a slight weight on her chest. She turned her head and opened her eyes only to let out a startled squeal which in turn caused the small dog that was sitting on her to start barking and jumping around.

A nurse and another woman came running into the room. The woman, a redhead Beca had never seen before, rushed over and picked up the small dog and hugged her to her chest.

"What the Hell is that thing doing here?" Beca said sitting up in the bed.

"I'm so sorry," the redhead said quickly. "Billie just loves visiting people, and I guess she wanted to see who was in here. I hadn't realized she had wandered off until Jessica mentioned it. Then we heard her barking. I hope she didn't scare you too badly."

The nurse was checking the monitors and was pleased that the sudden fright wasn't any cause for concern.

"Everything checks out, Miss Mitchell," the nurse said. "Is Billie okay, Chloe? She doesn't usually bark this much."

"She's fine, Jessica," Chloe said. "Just a little startled."

"She's not the only one," Beca mumbled.

"I'm really sorry," Chloe said having heard Beca. "She likes people and doesn't respect boundaries."

Beca watched as the dog squirmed in Chloe's arms and licked her face.

"Much like her owner," Jessica said with a laugh.

Chloe laughed as well, and Beca looked at the two and settled her stare on Chloe. "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Chloe Beale," Chloe said. "And this little furry ball of goodness is Billie. She's mine, and we come to visit patients a couple of times a week. She's a support dog, and we usually hang out in the Pediatrics Ward; the kids all love her. We came down here to visit Jessica."

"That's, um, nice," Beca said.

"Chloe and Billie are well-known fixtures around the hospital," Jessica said. "Everyone loves to see them come through the door."

"Yeah, well, I'm not much of a dog person," Beca said. "I love them, but they usually don't like me."

"Billie seems to like you," Chloe said and stared at Beca.

"Do I have something on my face?" Beca asked wiping at her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Chloe said blushing slightly. "I'm a big fan, and Billie and I listen to your music all the time. Would it be okay if we got a selfie with you?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Beca said. "Do I at least look human?"

"You look beautiful," Chloe said quietly and then blushed when she realized Beca heard her. She gave Beca a small smile. "I mean, you look fine."

"Okay," Beca with a smile of her own. "Can I ask one thing though?"

"Sure, anything," Chloe said.

"Don't post that it was taken in the hospital," Beca said. "I have enough to worry about without having a picture of me laid up like this."

"No, problem," Chloe said. "I'll post that we met you on one of our many excursions. Billie has a huge following, and people love to see photos of her out and about."

"Right," Beca said. "Um, Jessica, could I have my shirt to put on? To cover up the hospital gown."

"Certainly," Jessica said with a smile. She got Beca's shirt and then looked at Beca. "I'm afraid you won't be able to put it all the way on with your IV."

"I have an idea," Chloe said. "Put your arm in the sleeve, and I'll sit in front to cover your left arm, and it will look like you're wearing the shirt. Jessica, will you help me fix the shirt and then take the picture for us?"

"Sure," Jessica said and stood to the side of the bed.

Chloe sat Billie on the bed and had Beca sit up. She and Jessica then helped Beca put her arm in the sleeve, and she pulled the rest of the shirt around Beca's shoulders. Chloe picked up Billie and then sat as close to Beca as she could and held Billie between them.

Jessica took Chloe's phone and held it up to look at Beca and Chloe in the frame.

"How's this?" Chloe asked.

"Move a little bit to your right," Jessica said.

Chloe shifted, so she was closer to Beca. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Jessica said. "Say _cheese_."

Beca smiled, and Chloe said cheese. Jessica took a couple of shots and then handed the camera back to Chloe. Chloe stood up and looked at the photos.

"May I see them?" Beca asked.

Chloe handed her the phone. Beca swiped through the photos and was pleased with how well they came out.

"These are good," Beca said and handed Chloe back her phone. "I have no problem with you posting any one of them."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

The next day, Dr. Jefferson was checking on Beca. "Miss Mitchell, I think we need to keep you here for another day or two. Your heart monitor is showing intermittent increases in your heart rate. I can sense you're still stressed and anxious. I've asked my colleague, Dr. Madison, to come to talk to you as well. She's a psychologist and can help work out some of your other triggers so we can get a better handle on what we need to do to help you. I want to keep you here and as stress-free as possible until we can get it under control. And, also to allow you to get more rest."

"I'm all for getting more rest," Beca said.

"Good," Dr. Jefferson said. "We'll continue to monitor you to find some of your stressors, although we already know most of them are work related."

"We fired one of the main causes, so hopefully that will help in the long run," Beca said.

"Well, the media seems to have moved on to some other celebrity spat or divorce or something since the press conference yesterday," Dr. Jefferson said. "That should help relieve some stress as well."

"Thanks again for handling that," Beca said and covered a yawn. "I'm sorry. I think I need a nap."

"That's good," Dr. Jefferson said. "You should rest whenever you feel tired. Don't try to push through it."

"M'kay," Beca mumbled as her eyes closed on their own.

Dr. Jefferson smiled and left Beca alone.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

Later that day, Beca woke up when her ex-manager, Jesse, stormed into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I made you a lot of money, Beca," Jesse yelled. "How dare you fire me and talk Aubrey into breaking up with me."

"You're a leech," Beca yelled back. "Leave Aubrey and me alone. We don't want or need you!"

Beca suddenly felt like someone was sitting on her chest making it hard to breathe. She was having an anxiety attack.

"You're nothing but a selfish bitch!" Jesse yelled at Beca.

Beca started sweating, and her breathing became more rapid; she tried to breathe normally but wasn't having any luck.

"What's wrong with you?" Jesse asked confused.

Just then several doctors and nurses ran into the room and over to Beca's bed.

"Get him the Hell out of here," Dr. Jefferson said.

One of the younger doctors hurried over and ushered Jesse out. "Is she okay? What's happening to her?"

Jessica looked on and watched as Dr. Jefferson tried to get Beca to calm down. She bit her lip and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, Jessica came hurrying back into the room with Chloe, and they both rushed over to Beca. Chloe swallowed and pushed past one nurse and laid Billie on Beca's lap.

Dr. Jefferson looked at Chloe like she was crazy. Beca looked at Chloe and then down at the dog.

Billie sat looking at Beca, and when Beca looked at her, she moved so she could stand with her front paws on Beca's chest and licked her face a couple of times. Beca put her arms around Billie; Billie let Beca hold her to her chest.

Dr. Jefferson and his interns stood back and watched as Beca's heart rate immediately slowed down, and her breathing returned to normal.

"I'll be damned," one of the interns muttered.

After a minute or so, Beca hugged Billie a little tighter to her and mumbled, "Thanks."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

The next morning, Beca was surprised to see Dr. Jefferson and Chloe walk into her room. Billie jumped up on her bed, and Beca was all smiles as Billie licked her face.

"Come on, Billie," Chloe said taking the dog into her arms. "We have some stuff to talk about, and then you have to go home."

Billie licked Chloe's face and settled in her arms. Dr. Jefferson cleared his throat and looked at Beca.

"I spoke to Dr. Madison, and she thinks getting an emotional support dog would be helpful to you. And after what I saw yesterday, I agree with her and am convinced that it could help with your anxiety which is the biggest contributing factor to everything else that's been happening to you."

"I'm not much of a dog person," Beca said. "But, I did feel much calmer when Billie was in my lap."

"She did what she was trained to do," Chloe said.

"I've heard of support animals being an effective resource for anxiety," Dr. Jefferson said. "But actually seeing one do what Billie did for you, is truly an eye-opener. I hope Dr. Madison has helped you figure out some of your triggers. She did tell me that she gave you some exercises to help calm yourself if you're ever alone when you have an anxiety attack."

"She did," Beca said. "With Jesse yelling at me I couldn't remember anything she told me. I'll try harder to remember to use them next time. At least until I can get the support dog." Beca thought for a moment and then asked, "Do either of you have any ideas on what kind of dog I should get?"

"Chloe can help with that," Dr. Jefferson said. "She's a vet and also helps train support dogs."

"Once you're out of the hospital," Chloe said. "I can help you find a dog that will fit you and your lifestyle. I can also help teach the dog how to notice when your anxiety is rising. In the meantime, I'll bring Billie to visit you when we visit the children's ward. I can show you more of what a support dog can do for you."

"I'd like that," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said. "I really have to go. I have a shift at the veterinary clinic."

"Thank you for everything yesterday," Beca said sincerely. "And for coming this morning. And, thank you, Billie."

"You're welcome from both of us," Chloe said as Billie wagged her tail and gave a quick bark.

Chloe bid everyone goodbye and left. Beca stared at the door for a minute before Dr. Jefferson's voice made her turn to look at him.

"If all goes well today," Dr. Jefferson said. "I think you might be going home tomorrow."

"Thanks, doc," Beca said as Dr. Jefferson left the room.

Jessica came in a few minutes later. "I need to change your IV bag."

"You're friends with Chloe, right?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I am," Jessica said.

"Do you think she'd be offended if I offered to pay her for her time?" Beca said. "She said she'd help me find a dog and then help with its training. That's got to take up quite a bit of her time."

"I don't think she'll be offended," Jessica said. "But don't be surprised if she turns you down. Chloe's one of the best people I know. If you want to do something, donate to her clinic or an animal shelter in her name."

"Thanks, Jessica," Beca said. "And thanks for yesterday. I know you're the one who got Chloe to bring Billie in during my attack. I would have laughed if you had told me a dog could help with my anxiety. But, after having Billie help me through my anxiety attack by just letting me hold her, I think a dog would be perfect for me."

Jessica smiled and patted Beca's arm before she walked out of the room.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

It was early evening, and Beca was bored as she flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch. She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the bed. She laid back and put an arm over her eyes. She looked up when she heard a noise to find an orderly placing her dinner on her tray.

"Thank you," she called out as they hurried out of the room.

She lifted the lid and frowned at her plate. "Bland looking chicken, green beans, a wilted salad, and green jello. I am definitely in a hospital."

Beca picked up her knife and fork and cut into her chicken. Just as she got the fork to her mouth, she heard a noise. She pulled the fork away to look around but didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of the chicken and made a face.

"That bad, huh?" Chloe asked from the doorway.

Before she could say anything, Billie had jumped onto the bed and crawled under the tray to get to Beca's lap. Beca couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"It's worse," Beca replied to Chloe as she started petting Billie and pushed the tray away.

Chloe came into the room, and Beca looked at her with a smile.

"Things went well today so there's a good chance I may get out of here tomorrow," Beca said.

"That's great news, Beca," Chloe said.

"So, do you have any ideas on what kind of dog I should get?"

"I'd recommend a Labrador retriever," Chloe said as she sat in the chair next to Beca's bed. "They are great emotional support animals, and easy to train."

"Okay," Beca said. "Would you have some time to help me find one?"

"There's actually one I want you to meet," Chloe said with a smile. "He's available, and his name is Oscar. I put a hold on him until you decide if you want him."

"Oscar," Beca repeated. "I like that." Beca rubbed under Billie's neck and laughed when she rolled over on her back to get a belly rub.

"Let's exchange numbers," Chloe said as she pulled out her phone. "That way you can text me when you're home and I can bring Oscar to meet you. If you hit it off, and I think you will, we can start training him to work with you."

Beca pulled the tray to her and opened the drawer. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Chloe. "Put your number in here and text yourself."

Chloe did as Beca said and returned her phone to her. Beca saw she had a bunch of messages but decided to leave them for now.

"Thank you for all your doing to help me," Beca said. "I really do appreciate it."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 10~~**_

It's been four months since Beca left the hospital. In that time, a lot has changed for Beca. She and Oscar hit off, and Oscar is her official emotional support dog. And, if she plays her cards right, today Chloe Beale will officially become her girlfriend.

Two days after getting out of the hospital, Chloe had started working with Beca to help train Oscar. Beca's had Oscar for close to four months, and as much as she always said she wasn't a dog person, she had become one very quickly.

Beca and Chloe spent a lot of time together as Chloe helped train Oscar to recognize when Beca was becoming overly anxious. One night during the training period, Beca became very anxious, and Oscar's training kicked in. When Beca was doing better, Chloe asked if Beca knew what triggered her anxiety and Beca said, "You."

"Me?" Chloe asked somewhat astonished.

"Yeah," Bec said. "I, uh, I like you and have been trying to figure out a way to ask you out. Just before I started having my attack, I was starting to worry about how you'd react if I told you I like you and asked you out."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "I like you, too."

"Really?" Beca said with an even bigger smile. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Chloe surprised them both when she kissed Beca. She pulled back from the kiss and said, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

They've been dating ever since.

Beca was walking Oscar along the beach when her phone rang; she smiled when she saw Chloe's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, babe," Beca said as she answered the call.

"Hey, yourself," Chloe said with a laugh. "Where are you? I thought we were meeting at your house."

"Oh, Oscar and I are taking a walk on the beach," Beca said. "We're not that far from the house. You should join us."

"I'll be right there," Chloe said.

Beca ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. "Did you hear that, Oscar? Chloe's coming to meet us."

Oscar barked and jumped around a bit, and Beca laughed. "I feel the same way about seeing her myself." Beca rubbed Oscar's head and neck. "Let's sit and wait for Chloe."

Beca sat down with her legs stretched out in front of her. Oscar was excited and jumped on Beca causing her to fall back on the sand. She was laughing and trying to push the dog off of her but finally gave up and let him lay across her. She lazily rubbed her hand on his head.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled out. "Oh, my God, Beca!"

Beca turned her head slightly and saw Chloe running toward her. She tried to sit up, but Oscar wasn't moving.

Chloe reached her and fell to her knees next to Beca. "Beca, are you okay? Did you have an attack?"

"What?" Beca asked confused. Then she realized that seeing her laying on the sand with Oscar laying over her, Chloe thought she had an anxiety attack and Oscar was helping to calm her.

"Beca, do I need to call an ambulance?" Chloe said pulling out her phone.

"No, wait," Beca said and pushed Oscar off her so she could sit up. "I'm fine, Chloe. I promise. We were waiting for you and Oscar fell on top of me. I couldn't push him off, and it was easier to let him lay there."

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Chloe asked her brow still furrowed with concern.

Beca launched herself at Chloe and Chloe squealed as she fell back onto the sand. Beca was now laying half on top of Chloe and looked down at her as they both laughed. Oscar sat nearby, content to do nothing.

"I'm sure," Beca said, and she leaned down and kissed Chloe.

Chloe put her arms around Beca's back and held her while they kissed. Beca finally pulled back and smiled down at Chloe. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Chloe said and smiled at her.

Beca stood and helped Chloe up. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand.

"Good, because I'm making you dinner," Beca said as they started walking back to Beca's house.

Oscar ran ahead and was sniffing everything as he went.

"Mmm, I love when you cook," Chloe said with a smile. "What are we having?"

"Whatever my girlfriend wants," Beca said and stopped walking. She looked at Chloe to see her reaction.

Beca was quite happy when she saw the smile that lit up Chloe's face. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I'd like for you to be my girlfriend," Beca said. "I mean, I love you, so it makes sense."

"Yo-you love me?" Chloe asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Beca said. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay because I love you, too," Chloe said.

Chloe leaned in and kissed a smiling Beca. Chloe ended the kiss and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Come on," Chloe said as she led Beca toward her house. "My _girlfriend_ promised to cook me dinner."


	12. Jesse's Wedding

**DAY 11 - JESSE'S WEDDING**

 _ **Prompt from the Author**_ **:** _Beca and Chloe had been dancing around each other for years. Beca was constantly getting her heart broken by Chloe's pushing her away. Beca's best friend Jesse is getting married to Chloe's younger sister. Beca will have to confront her feelings for Chloe._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _I use Borderline Personality Disorder (a mental health issue) in this story. I did some research, and I hope I portray it in a way that does not trigger or cause undue stress to anyone who may suffer from the disorder. This story is a little different, but it's something that I've had on my computer for a while; I just changed it a bit to fit Valentine's Day._

* * *

 _Beca had just performed in her first solo concert after being signed with DJ Khaled. She should have been on top of the world, but seeing Chloe kissing Chicago after telling Chloe she loved her had put quite a damper on Beca's excitement. She found Chloe and decided to find out once and for all if Chloe had any romantic feelings for her._

" _Have you ever had feelings for me, Chlo? Not best friend feelings, but real feelings?" Beca asked. "Feelings like you would want to be in a romantic relationship with me?"_

 _Chloe looked at Beca, confusion in her eyes and on her face. "Beca, why are you asking me this?"_

" _Because I need to know if I should fight for you or let you walk away from me and into someone else's arms again," Beca responded._

 _Chloe was utterly confused. "What do you mean, again?"_

" _I mean, again, as in this is the same thing that happens every time I think we've moved beyond being friends," Beca said. "That we were heading into something...more." Beca let out a sad laugh. "Funny thing, every time I tell you I love you, you walk away and hook up with someone else. And just when I've convinced myself that we will never be, you start acting like I'm your girlfriend and I get sucked back in again. You've got me spinning in circles, and I don't know what to do anymore. I keep trying to not be in love with you, but you are like something that has adhered itself to my soul, and I can't shake it loose."_

" _I don't know what you want me to say," Chloe said softly._

" _The fact that you don't know what to say tells me everything I need to know," Beca said. "I continually set myself up for you to break my heart, and like the glutton for punishment that I am, I think this time it's going to be different. But, it's always the same as last time, and the time before that. How pathetic does that make me? God, I don't-" Beca runs a hand through her hair. "Forget I said anything at all. I can't keep putting myself through this, so this time I'm walking away from you."_

 _Beca started to walk away, and Chloe grabbed her arm to stop her. Beca sighed as she turned to look at Chloe. Tears are flowing freely down Chloe's cheeks._

" _Can we please talk about this later?" Chloe said. "I promised Chicago I'd meet up with him."_

 _Beca shook her head. "Of course, you're meeting up with him," she mumbled. "Go meet Chicago because I'm through talking. Besides, I'm leaving. I'm flying out tonight with DJ Khaled."_

" _That can still work," Chloe said wiping her tears and feeling a bit relieved. "My flight isn't until tomorrow night. That will give us both time to calm down and then we can talk when I get back to New York."_

" _I'm not going to New York," Beca said. "I'm going straight to L.A. There's, um, there's nothing left for me in New York. I'll ask Amy to ship my personal belongings to L.A. for me once I'm settled."_

 _Chloe let out a small sob, and it looked as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out. Tears continued to stream down Chloe's face. Beca turned and walked away from Chloe for the first and last time._

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 11~~**_

Beca is brought out of her musings when she hears Stacie call her name. They were sitting at a table outside a tiny bistro in Tampa where they had met for lunch. They were in town for Jesse's wedding. Jesse's Valentine's Day wedding to Charlotte "Charlie" Beale; Chloe's younger sister.

Stacie was there as Aubrey's plus one. Aubrey was invited because, as Chloe's best friend, she has known the Beale family practically her whole life, and Charlie thinks of her as another older sister.

Beca had gotten to know the Beales quite well as Chloe's 'best friend' but she was there as Jesse's best friend; she was going to stand with him as his Best Man.

"Beca, are you okay?" Stacie asked. "You kind of spaced out."

"Sorry," Beca said. "I was thinking about the last time I saw Chloe. It's been three years, yet sometimes feels like it was just yesterday."

"For what it's worth," Stacie said. "Aubrey hasn't seen or heard from her in over a year. Chloe did move in with her folks about that time but cut off all communication from her friends. From what Charlie's said, Chloe doesn't really talk to anyone but her mom most of the time. I'm not sure how she's doing now."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Beca said and sipped at her iced tea. "I guess we'll get to see for ourselves how she's doing soon. The rehearsal dinner is tonight."

"Don't let your past with her ruin this for Jesse," Stacie said. "You owe it to him to at least try and be nice. You are his Best Man after all."

"I'm not worried about being nice," Beca said. "I'm worried about falling apart when I see her. After all this time, I still can't get her out of my head or my heart. I'm just as pathetic as I was three years ago."

"You're not pathetic," Stacie said grabbing Beca's hand across the table. "You're Beca Mitchell, international Grammy-winning pop star. There are literally tens of thousands of people out there who wouldn't mind having a shot at you. I wouldn't consider being admired and adored by thousands, as being pathetic."

"Yeah, but none of those people are the one I wanted," Beca said and in a quiet voice added, "The one I can't help still wanting."

Stacie started to speak but stopped when some of Beca's fans asked for a photo and an autograph. Stacie sat back and smiled at how at ease Beca was with her fans. It's one of the main reasons she was so popular.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 11~~**_

"Thank you for meeting me, Brey," Chloe said softly. "I would have understood if you had said no."

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "You're still my best friend no matter how long it's been since we've seen or talked to each other. You should know that."

"I do," Chloe said. "I just haven't been much of a friend lately, and I'm sorry. I've been going through some stuff, and I started seeing a therapist."

"A therapist?" Aubrey was surprised. "Why? What's going on with you?"

"I realized that something was wrong with me and my mom thought a therapist could help me figure some things out," Chloe said.

"What kind of things?"

"Things like why I was so insecure and felt worthless. Why I couldn't have a real relationship without sabotaging it."

"Chloe-"

"No," Chloe said stopping Aubrey. "Let me finish."

Chloe took a moment to compose herself and her thoughts. "I felt like I didn't deserve all the good things that were happening to me so I would sabotage everything, especially my relationships. I would push away the ones who meant the most and move towards others who meant nothing. I was emotionally unstable and didn't want to keep doing those things."

"What did your therapist say?"

"He said I have a _borderline personality disorder_. Or BPO as he called it. He said everything that I was going through, being compulsive or impulsive, the anger, the guilt, being lonely, sad, and depressed; all of these were symptoms of BPO. I felt worthless, insecure, and managed to mess up the one friendship that could have been so much more if I hadn't screwed it up."

"Did you ever have thoughts of, um, killing yourself? Did you try to...do that?"

"Honestly, I did think about it, but I never made any attempts. My therapist said that suicidal thoughts are recurring in most patients," Chloe said.

"When? When did you have these thoughts?" Aubrey asked.

"It was about a year ago. After the USO Tour and Beca left to go to L.A., I didn't see or hear from her, and I became depressed and angry. I hadn't been myself even before that. I just hurt, physically and emotionally, and was ready to end the pain. I spent the next two years feeling like this and then I saw Beca-" She stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I saw her on a talk show, and the hurt got worse. I just wanted not to hurt anymore. Luckily, my mom saw what was happening and took me to see a therapist before I did anything."

Aubrey sat back in her chair trying to digest everything Chloe was telling her. She wiped a tear from her eye as she wondered how she didn't know any of this was happening.

"Don't start feeling guilty," Chloe said as if reading Aubrey's mind. "The therapist said suicidal thoughts were just another symptom in a long list of many. Since I've been seeing him, I haven't had any thoughts of harming myself."

"What kind of treatment are you undergoing?"

"Dr. Green, my therapist, sent me to a psychiatrist who put me through a bunch of tests to make sure that I actually had BPO. Once she confirmed the diagnosis, she sent me back to my therapist so I could begin psychotherapy. I get one-on-one treatment as well as have group sessions. I've only been doing it for about nine months, and I'm already doing better. I've learned how to control intense emotions to reduce my self-destructive behavior and, hopefully, improve my relationships. That's one of the reasons why I asked you to meet me. Part of the process is to work on improving my relationships with those I hurt the most. I know I hurt you." Tears were in Chloe's eyes. "I'm sorry, Brey. I should've-"

"No, Chloe," Aubrey said with tears in her eyes. "From what you've just told me, you couldn't help what was happening. I'm not saying it didn't hurt. I just understand a little bit of why you did what you did." She wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "What I can do to help you?"

Chloe let out a sob and grabbed Aubrey into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!"

"I haven't done anything yet," Aubrey said with a teary chuckle.

"Just asking how you can help is a huge relief," Chloe said and pulled out of the hug. She reached into her bag and pulled out several leaflets. "These, um, these have some information on what I'm going through, and there's also one that talks about how family and loved ones can get therapy to better understand and handle things. There's no real cure for BPO. My therapist is doing Dialectical Behavior Therapy, or DBT, on me. It uses concepts of mindfulness and acceptance or being aware of and attentive to the current situation and emotional state. The DBT also teaches skills that can help me control intense emotions, reduce self-destructive behaviors, and improve relationships. And I have a prescription to help with my depression."

Aubrey took them and looked through them. "I'm glad you told me. I'd like to learn more and see a therapist to help you."

Chloe was too choked up to speak, but managed to croak out, "I'd like that."

The two friends looked at each other, both wiping tears from their cheeks. Aubrey took a deep breath and asked the one question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"Are you going to tell Beca?"

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 11~~**_

Beca walked into the church for the rehearsal and Jesse immediately ran over to her.

"Chloe's here," Jesse said quietly. "She wants to talk to me. Why do you think she wants to talk to me?"

Beca laughed. "Probably because you're marrying her younger sister. Give you the older sister speech about treating her right, blah, blah, blah."

"You're probably right," Jesse said. He looked Beca up and down. "You look really nice, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca said. "Since I'm not wearing a dress tomorrow, I thought I should wear one tonight."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Jesse asked.

"I think it's inevitable that we will talk," Beca said. "I promise to keep my composure and do it somewhere private. Our personal problems won't ruir your wedding."

"Thank you," Jesse said. "Come on; I think they're ready to start."

Jesse dragged Beca to the front of the church with him. The minister smiled as they approached.

"And who is this, Jesse?" the minister asked.

"Oh, this is Beca Mitchell," Jesse said. "She's my best friend and best man, uh, woman."

"Ah," the minister said. "Excellent. Please remain here while I get everyone together to start." The minister got everyone's attention and asked the wedding party to take their places.

The minister turned to Jesse and Beca. "Okay, you two will be standing here with me. The flower girl and ring bearers should come down the aisle."

Jesse's niece and nephew made their way down the aisle with Jesse's sister holding both their hands to keep them from running.

Next, the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle. As they watched, Jesse whispered to Beca.

"Are you ready for this?" Jesse asked. "It's the first time you'll have seen her in three years."

"I guess it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not," Beca said. "But, I'm good."

"Get ready," Jesse said. "She's the last bridesmaid."

The minister made sure everyone went to their correct positions. Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them Chloe was walking down the aisle with Benji.

Beca's breath hitched because when she looked back, Chloe was staring right at her with tears in her eyes. It took everything in Beca not to turn and run away; the only thing keeping her there was her promise to Jesse. Beca quickly averted her eyes down to the floor and then to the very back of the room where Charlie's Maid of Honor was coming through the door.

Beca forced herself to keep her eyes off of Chloe, but she could feel her stare burning into the side of her head.

"And now the bride-to-be will come down with her father," the minister called out.

The doors opened, and Charlie came through the doors, holding the arm of her father. Charlie smiled at Jesse and Beca couldn't help but look at him smiling back at her.

"And, stop there," the minister said. "At this point, I will ask who gives this woman and you, Mr. Beale, will say-"

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Beale said with a smile.

"Excellent," the minister said.

The minister continued to tell everyone what was going to happen and what they needed to do. Beca zoned him out and found herself giving side glances to Chloe. She still made Beca's heart skip a beat, but she looked...different. Like the past three years really hadn't been kind to her. Beca wondered if Chloe had been ill. She felt a different kind of pain thinking Chloe had been sick, and she wasn't around for her. She mentally shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

Jesse moving caused Beca to come out of her daze. She waited until the minister gave her the nod before following Jessie and Charlie down the aisle. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe behind her, staring at the ground as she walked.

Beca stepped to the side as soon as she made it through the door. "Chloe?" she said as soon as Chloe stepped through the door with Benji.

Chloe stopped causing Benji to stop as well.

"Benji, would you mind?" Beca asked, silently pleading with him to leave them alone.

Benji nodded and patted Chloe's hand before moving away from them. Chloe stepped out of the doorway and a bit closer to Beca.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?" Beca asked quietly.

"I know we need to," Chloe said softly. "But, if we do that now, we'll be late for the rehearsal dinner, and my mom may kill us both. I have so much to say to you, and I don't want to rush through it. Can we, um, talk after dinner?"

"You're right," Beca said with a small smile. "After dinner it is. Can't have Mama Beale mad at me."

Chloe gave Beca a shy smile and walked over to join her family. Beca watched her go as Stacie and Aubrey came through the church doors and walked over to Beca.

Stacie looked where Beca was staring after Chloe and put two and two together.

"You okay, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Beca said. "What are you guys doing here? I thought this was for the wedding party."

"The Beales think of me as family," Aubrey said. "So, we were invited to attend the dinner part of the rehearsal."

"Oh, that makes sense," Beca said.

"Have you talked to Chloe yet?" Stacie asked.

"We're, um, we're going to talk after dinner."

"Good," Aubrey said. "Promise me you'll listen to what Chloe has to say. She really needs her friends now more than ever."

Beca looked at Aubrey with furrowed brows and asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Aubrey could say anything, Mrs. Beale was hurrying everyone out the door to head to the restaurant.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 11~~**_

Beca tried not to stare at Chloe during the dinner, but it was impossible to do. Even when Chloe laughed at something someone said, Beca noticed that her eyes looked sad.

As much as Beca wanted to be angry, she couldn't be. She survived the roller coaster ride that was her relationship with Chloe for so long that anger wasn't a factor anymore.

When she first walked away from Chloe, she felt broken. She had a Chloe sized hole in her heart. It took some time, but that hole was slowly closing up, and she was content. She had her music; her fans; her friends.

"You okay, Beca," Stacie asked quietly.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just getting lost in some memories."

Beca glanced at Chloe and saw her looking back at her. Chloe gave her a shy smile and turned to speak to someone near her.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said from behind her. Beca jumped slightly. "You ready?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said as she looked over her shoulder at Jesse. She then turned to Stacie and whispered, "Excuse me, I have to help Jesse with something."

"Okay," Stacie said. "We'll talk later?"

Beca nodded her head as she got up and followed Jesse. Beca sat down at the piano that was in the corner of the private dining room; Jesse put the guitar strap around his neck and stepped to the microphone.

"Hi," Jesse said into the mic. "Thank you all for being part of our wedding party. Charlie and I appreciate you all taking the time to be here for us. I'd like to sing a song for my beautiful fiance. I love you, Charlie!"

Charlie was beaming at her fiance, and the wedding party was all smiles as they started clapping. Beca looked at Jesse, and he nodded. Beca and Jesse started playing; Beca began to sing.

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
When it's love you give_

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I'll be a man of good faith._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
Then in love you live._

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I'll make a stand. I won't break._

 _(_ _ **Beca & Jesse**_ _)  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
When there's love inside_

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I swear I'll always be strong._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
Then there's a reason why._

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain,  
From the hurt and the pain._

 _(_ _ **Beca & Jesse**_ _)  
Yeah! Hey!_

 _Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
When it's love you make_

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I'll be the fire in your night._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
Then it's love you take._

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make:_

 _(_ _ **Beca & Jesse**_ _)  
Yeah!_

 _That is all for one and all for love.  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love._

 _(_ _ **Beca**_ _)  
Don't lay our love to rest  
'cause we could stand up to the test._

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands._

 _(_ _ **Beca & Jesse**_ _)  
Now it's all for one and all for love.  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
It's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
When there's someone that you need_

 _(_ _ **Jesse**_ _)  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

Charlie was up and out her seat as soon as the last note was played. She ran to Jesse and jumped into his arms kissing him. Everyone laughed and clapped.

Beca sat at the piano watching her best friend with a small smile. She felt someone staring and looked up straight into the eyes of Chloe. She wanted to look away, but something in Chloe's eyes wouldn't let her.

Beca suddenly found herself being embraced by Jesse and Charlie. She laughed and managed to stand to accept their joint hug.

"Thank you, so much, Beca," Charlie gushed. "That was wonderful."

"Anything for you guys," Beca said sincerely.

"Dinner's over so if you and Chloe need to sneak away," Charlie said looking at Jesse, who nodded. "We don't mind."

"Um, thanks," Beca said. "I, uh, we do need to talk."

"Just promise me you'll listen to what she says," Charlie said.

"Aubrey told me the same thing," Beca said, and a worried look came over her face. "Is she, um, is she sick or something?"

"Not like you think," Charlie said. "But, I can't say anything more. It's for her to tell you."

"So, she's not dying or anything like that?" Beca asked still concerned. "I'm sorry. I don't think I could handle her telling me something like that."

"No," Charlie said and squeezed Beca's hand. "Just listen to her. Ask if she wants a ride home and go somewhere and talk."

"Okay," Beca said feeling slightly relieved. "Thanks, Charlie."

"It's going to be fine, Beca," Jesse said.

Beca nodded as the two went back over to the table. Beca slowly followed, and everyone was congratulating her and Jesse on the song. Beca made her way to Chloe.

"So, um, could I drive you home?" Beca asked. "We can go somewhere and talk."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Chloe leaned and whispered something to her mother. Her mother looked toward Beca and smiled as she nodded. Chloe stood, and Beca led her out to her rental car.

Beca opened the car door for Chloe and made sure she was settled before closing it and making her way around to the driver's side. She got in and started the car. She sat for a moment and then drove out of the parking lot.

Chloe sat nervously bouncing her leg up and down as Beca drove. Neither girl was saying anything. Beca pulled into a small park and turned off the ignition. She turned to face Chloe; Chloe turned so she was facing Beca.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Could you, um, let me get everything out before you say anything. Please?"

Beca just nodded and waited for Chloe to start speaking. Chloe started speaking and spent the next twenty minutes telling Beca what she had told Aubrey. She didn't leave anything out and had tears falling down her cheeks as she finished.

"I didn't know what was happening to me," Chloe said quietly. "I'm not sure I'd still be here if my mom hadn't noticed how bad off I was and made me go to the therapist."

"Wait," Beca said startling Chloe. "Yo-you thought about killing yourself?"

"Yeah," Chloe said softly. "But, it was just once. That's when my mom stepped in." Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. "Beca, I know I hurt you, and I can't say I'm sorry enough. I miss having you in my life and, um, I hope that we can start over and maybe be friends again. Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

Beca sat back and was leaning against the car door. She looked down at her hands as she tried to process everything that Chloe had just told her. She licked her lips and looked up at Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell me this was how you were feeling?"

"I couldn't because I didn't know it wasn't normal. I'd felt that way for so long I didn't know there was something wrong; something that made me feel that way."

Beca looked back down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I feel like I should've noticed something was off. I, um, I-."

"It's not something you could have known," Chloe said. "I didn't even know what was happening, so I can't expect you or anyone else to know."

Beca huffed and looked at Chloe; really looked at her. "I still love you."

Chloe's breath hitched, and a tear fell from her eye. "Why do I feel like there's a but in there?"

Beca gave a teary laugh. "No buts. Just I still love you."

"I know it won't mean much now," Chloe said. "But I do love you. And I have for a long time. I didn't think I deserved you or anything else that was good in my life."

"How about now?" Beca asked. "How do you feel about your life now?"

"I'm better at handling stress situations," Chloe said. "I'm better at recognizing and controlling my compulsiveness; at not feeling worthless. I take medication to help with my depression. I'm getting back to the Chloe I was before I started feeling all these things."

"I'm glad you decided to do something about it," Beca said.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and looked out the front window. They sat quietly for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Beca's phone buzzing. She picked it up and looked at it.

"It's from Jesse," Beca told Chloe. "Charlie's worried about you and wanted to make sure everything's okay. I'll text Jesse to tell Charlie you'll be home soon."

Chloe just nodded and sent Jesse the text. She dropped her phone into the cup holder and looked at Chloe.

"I never answered you," Beca said. "About starting over and being friends again. I'd like that. And, I'd also like to know if there is something I can do to help you deal with all this? I know your family has probably been by your side this whole time, but it can't hurt to expand your support system, right?"

Chloe let out a sob, and Beca reached over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm here for you, Chlo."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 11~~**_

One year later, Beca is sitting at a table outside a tiny bistro in Tampa with Stacie discussing her upcoming wedding to Aubrey. Stacie had asked Beca to be her Maid of Honor and since Chloe was Aubrey's they decided to combine a wedding planning session with Jesse and Charlie's first anniversary.

Beca smiled at Stacie. "What?"

"Are you thinking about Chloe?" Stacie asked with a smile.

"I guess I was," Beca said. "Things are progressing since we decided to be more than friends when she came out to L.A. for Thanksgiving."

"We are all so happy for you two," Stacie said. "We knew you two were destined to get together."

Beca just smiled. "It's only been about three months, but all the old feelings never went away. I'm just glad she feels the same way and wants to give us a shot. But, I can honestly say, she's it for me."

"I'm proud of you and Brey," Stacie said. "Stepping up and going to counseling with Chloe. I'm sure that's helped her better deal with her disorder."

"Yeah," Beca said. "But, Aubrey's been her rock. She's closer and can get to the appointments a lot easier than I can. I'm just glad her therapist lets me Skype in on some of the sessions."

Stacie stood when she saw Aubrey coming toward them. Beca looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Chloe with her.

"Hey," Chloe said when she got to Beca.

"Hey, yourself," Beca said as Chloe leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Good to see you in person, Beca," Aubrey said as she sat next to Stacie.

"Same," Beca said and smiled.

The four friends started talking about wedding plans as they ate their lunch. The next day they were all gathered for Jesse and Charlie's anniversary party in a small ballroom at a local hotel. Dinner was served and then dancing followed.

Beca was sitting and talking with Stacie when the opening notes of _Titanium_ came through the speakers. Beca heard Chloe's squeal as she made her way over to Beca.

"Please dance with me?" Chloe asked as she stood in front of Beca.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand and led her to the dance floor. Chloe put her arms around Beca's shoulders and started swaying to the music.

"Um, Chlo," Beca said not moving. "This isn't really a slow song. It builds; remember?"

"I know," Chloe said with a laugh. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Beca said. "What's up?"

"I've got a new job," Chloe said. "It won't start until September, but I've already accepted the position."

"That's great, Chlo," Beca said with a big smile. "Is it here in Tampa."

"No," Chloe said and bit her lip. "It's, um. How would you feel if I said I was moving to L.A. for my new job?"

Beca and Chloe stopped pretending to dance. Beca looked at Chloe and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It took her a few seconds before she could speak.

"Seriously?" Beca asked. "You're moving to L.A.?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I was hoping you could spare some time over the summer to help me find a decent apartment."

Beca thought for a moment. "No," she said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you already have a place to stay," Beca said. "I have plenty of room, so there's no reason for you to look for a place."

"Are you sure about this, Beca?" Chloe asked looking uncertain. "I mean, we've just gotten together, and I don't want to screw this up."

"We've been together for almost three months," Beca said. "You won't be moving to L.A. for another five or six months. That's like nine months, and I don't think nine months is too soon. So, what do you say?"

"I say yes," Chloe said with a big smile. "Kiss me, roomie."

"Not roomie," Beca said. "I rather like the sound of girlfriend."

"Yeah?" Chloe said. "Okay, then. Kiss me, girlfriend."

"You're a dork," Beca said as she leaned in and kissed Chloe.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and said, "Oh, before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day, Becs."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo."

"I love you," they both whispered as their lips came together in another kiss.

* * *

 **Song Used** :

 _All For Love_ by Bryan Adams (with Rod Stewart, Sting)


	13. What's Cookin', Good Lookin?

**DAY 12 - WHAT'S COOKIN', GOOD LOOKIN'?**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User malexfaith**_ **:** _Beca needs cooking lessons...AU or not._

* * *

"Tell me again why you think I need to go to these cooking classes with you?" Stacie asked, glaring at her best friend.

"Because it will be boring if I have to do it by myself," Beca said.

"Why are you even doing it?" Stacie asked. "You can barely boil water, and all you're going to do is get frustrated and quit before you even get started. It's your M.O."

"Not this time," Beca said. "This time I have a really good reason to see it through to the end."

Stacie waited, but Beca just looked at her. Finally, throwing out an exasperated sigh, Stacie asked, "What's your _good_ reason for taking cooking classes?"

"Jesse Swanson," Beca said in a breathy whisper.

"Seriously?" Stacie asked. "The guy from the radio station who will only allow you play _your_ mixes once a week? The guy who hasn't shown any interest in you outside the station whatsoever?"

"Yes, that guy," Beca said. "I heard him tell one of the other guys that he was looking for someone to settle down with. That coming home to the woman he loves making him a nice home-cooked meal was his dream. That and also scoring moves because he _loves_ movies."

"What?" Stacie squealed. "You hate movies."

"But he's so cute," Beca whined. "I know if I can win him over by learning to cook, he'll fall so in love with me that he won't care that I don't share his love of movies."

"You are delusional," Stacie said. She looked at her best friend and sighed. "Fine, I'll take the lessons with you."

"Great," Beca said and hugged Stacie. "I'm lucky to find one that is teaching how to cook Italian dishes. I want to learn how to make lasagna because that's Jesse's favorite dish. And, I need to learn it by Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Stacie asked. "Are you planning to ask him out for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I think it would be romantic to ask him over for dinner on Valentine's Day and make his favorite meal."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Stacie said.

"I do," Beca said. "And, our first class is on Thursday night."

"You already signed us up?" Stacie asked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to me," Beca said.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

Thursday night came, and Beca all but dragged Stacie to the local High School where the cooking classes were being held. Beca was grumbling because the class was set to start in ten minutes and they still had to find the room.

Beca hurried Stacie along as they entered the school.

"God, this brings back some memories," Stacie said looking around.

"Me, too," Beca said. "None good. Come on; it's this way."

"Unlike you, I have very fond memories of this place," Stacie said with a gleam in her eye.

"Please do not point out all the places you had sex," Beca said with a shiver. "I still have nightmares about walking in on you in the music room doing it with Tom _and_ Jessica."

"What?" Stacie said. "He wanted a three-way, and they both wanted me. Win-win. Win."

Stacie laughed, and Beca let out a groan.

"That is just so wrong, dude."

Beca quickened her pace as she led Stacie in the direction of the Home Ec room. They stopped in the doorway and looked around a bit.

"Wow," Stacie said. "This place hasn't changed at all."

"Ugh, the only table left is in the front," Beca said and started over to it.

Stacie followed Beca, and they both got situated. Beca looked around the room and saw there was four cooking stations setup including the one she and Stacie were currently seated.

"It's a small class," Beca said checking her watch. "That's good. Where's the instructor? We should be starting."

Stacie looked around the room as well. She nodded a greeting to those who caught her eye.

They had been there for about ten minutes, and everyone kept checking their watches.

"How long do we wait before we call it?" One guy asked as he looked around at everyone.

Just then two women came rushing into the room. Beca looked up, and her breath hitched, and she suddenly forgot how to blink.

Stacie leaned into Beca and whispered, "Two super hot women teachers. I'm in heaven."

Beca couldn't say anything because her mouth was suddenly dry. The redhead was breathtaking. She had red hair and the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen. It hadn't been that long since Beca came out as being bisexual and this is the first time she's ever seen a woman that piqued her interest. She's not shallow so she'd definitely want to take the redhead out and get to know more about her.

" _Oh, my God_ ," Beca thought. " _I'm already thinking about dating this woman and all I've done is look at her_."

Beca realized she was staring and looked down at the table to hide her blush.

"I'm so sorry we're late," the pretty redhead said as she dropped her things on the desk in front of the room. "I'm, uh, Chloe Beale and I will be teaching this class. And, this is Aubrey Posen, who will be assisting with some parts of the class. I beg your indulgence for five minutes while we get situated and then we'll start."

Chloe started pulling folders out of her bag, while Aubrey grabbed a pile of papers and started handing them out.

"Thank you," Stacie said and winked at Aubrey as she took the papers for their table.

"Stacie," Beca whispered. "Don't."

Aubrey smiled with a slight blushed on her cheeks as she moved to the next table. Chloe set the last bag on the floor and glanced quickly around the room.

"She is so hot," Stacie mumbled as she watched Aubrey walk away.

"Yeah, she is," Beca said softly not having taken her eyes off Chloe.

"Okay, everyone, may I have your attention, please," Chloe said getting everyone's attention. "The papers Aubrey just handed out has a schedule of what we will be doing each week. The class is scheduled for 12 sessions and will be held every Tuesday and Thursday from seven pm to nine pm. Our last session will be on Saturday, February 9 and will be 'date night.' The schedule has all the information as well as everything we will be talking about or cooking between now and then. Tonight is going to be mostly introductory. Any questions so far?"

One guy raised his hand. "What do you mean by 'date night'?"

"You are each to invite someone to dinner as your date," Chloe said. "You could invite a friend, a relative, or your significant other. They should arrive around six. We will be starting at three that day, and each couple or pair of you will be responsible for making the meal for you and your date to share. I will taste test each of your dishes and your guests will be asked to fill out a report card for your dish as well. I will look over their notes and ask questions. Then I will do a final critique, and the class will be over. It should be fun."

No one had any other questions and went back to looking at the papers they had been given.

"Look, it says here we'll be making lasagna for 'date night.' Maybe you can ask Jesse to be your 'date' that night," Stacie teased Beca. "At least if he isn't into you, you'll know before Valentine's Day."

"Shut up," Beca said and looked down at the papers in her hand.

"Any other questions?" Chloe asked with a smile. "Okay, good. Now, these papers also include the recipes we will be making. We'll start with something easy and work our way up to the final recipe. The first thing we're going to do is go around the room and introduce ourselves and tell why we're taking this class."

Aubrey moved to stand next to Chloe.

"I'll go first," Chloe said. "I'm Chloe Beale, and I am teaching this class to earn extra money. I am a second-grade teacher and, as you may know, we don't make a lot of money, and we have to buy a lot of our supplies out of pocket. I'm hoping what I make here will help offset some of those out of pocket costs. Aubrey, would you go next?"

"Fine," Aubrey said without much enthusiasm. "My name is Aubrey Posen, and I'm a lawyer. I'm here because my best friend had the bright idea to teach a class to make some extra money and dragged me along."

"Brey," Chloe said and laughed. "I'm sorry about her." She looked around the room and pointed to Beca. "Why don't you go next."

"Um, uh, yeah, my name is Beca Mitchell," Beca said.

"Beca Mitchell? You're that DJ from the KLTK morning show," one guy said. "I love your mixes. Too bad you only get to play them once a week."

"Um, thanks," Beca said and blushed.

"And, why are you here, Miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"I, uh, there's someone I like, and I want to cook for them?" Beca said.

"Are you asking her or telling her?" Stacie said with a laugh.

"Honestly, up until about ten minutes ago I knew exactly why I was taking this class," Beca said looking at Chloe. "Now, I'm not so sure."

"Um, okay," Chloe said and then pointed at Stacie. "And you? Are you Beca's partner? The one she wants to learn to cook for?"

"Not her partner," Stacie said quickly and smiled at Aubrey. "We're both single, and I'm Stacie Conrad. I'm also the best friend she dragged to this, so she didn't have to do it by herself."

Chloe chuckled when she saw both Beca and Aubrey blushing. She thanked Stacie and went on to the next student.

Chloe continued around the rest of the class for introductions. She then had everyone take out a piece of paper and list three of their favorite Italian dishes.

"On our last night together," Chloe said. "I will hand out a cookbook with the recipes we learn here as well as those dishes you list as your favorites. While you're writing, Aubrey and I will be coming around to chat so we can get to know each other a little better."

Chloe and Aubrey started their walk around the room; their first stop was at Beca and Stacie's table.

"So, Miss Mitchell," Chloe said. "I'm also a big fan of your radio show. I listen to it on my way to school every morning. I have to agree with Donald. Your mixes are awesome, and I wish you could play them more often."

"Tell that to the producer of her show," Stacie said. "She has to play what he tells her. I think he's jealous because he's a big movie nerd and wants to hear movies scores and not the mixes that the listeners want to hear."

"Stacie," Beca said glaring at her. "I'm sure they don't care about that stuff."

"I find it fascinating," Chloe said. "I thought as the DJ you could play whatever you wanted as long as you threw in some commercials along the way."

Beca laughed. "I wish it were that simple."

"Chloe, we should move on to the other tables," Aubrey said.

"Oh, right," Chloe said. "I should go. But, I'd like to hear more about your show and your music some time."

"I'd like that," Beca said and smiled.

Chloe smiled back at her and finally left the table when Aubrey pulled her away.

"Looks like somebody has a crush," Stacie whispered.

"I do not," Beca said.

"I wasn't talking about you," Stacie said as she glanced at Chloe who was looking at Beca.

Beca gave a side glance and saw Chloe looking at her; she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

A week later, at their third class, Beca and Stacie were cooking spaghetti with meat sauce. Beca was chopping the onions for the sauce when Chloe came by to show her the proper technique so she wouldn't cut her fingers.

"May I?" Chloe asked as she held her hand out for the knife.

Beca nodded as she gave Chloe the knife and stepped aside.

"You hold the knife like this," Chloe said, showing Beca how she was holding the knife. She took her other hand and said, "And curl your fingers, so the knife is touching your knuckles, like this."

Chloe made a few slices and held the knife handle toward Beca. Beca took the knife and stepped in front of the cutting board with the onion. She held the knife in her hand and looked at Chloe.

"Like this?" she asked.

Chloe looked over Beca's shoulder and put her left hand over Beca's. She put her right hand on Beca's hip to balance herself as she leaned slightly to the left. Chloe moved Beca's hand to the correct position and then ran her right hand down Beca's arm to lift her hand into the correct position. She curled Beca's fingers and placed it on top of the onion.

"Your hands are so soft," Beca muttered and then blushed. Stacie put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Chloe pretended she didn't hear Beca and continued speaking. "There. Now try it."

Beca swallowed because all she could think about was the way Chloe's body was pressing against hers. It felt safe and warm; almost like home.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. She looked down to see Chloe's hands on both hers and proceeded to cut the onion.

"That's it," Chloe said with a breathy laugh that hit Beca's neck. "You got it. I'll check back on you two in a bit."

Chloe moved away, and Beca immediately missed the warmth. She let out a shaky breath.

"That was kinda _hot_ ," Stacie whispered.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

The next five weeks went by quickly as Beca found herself arriving early for every class. She'd help Chloe set everything up, and they would talk and get to know each other.

It was on the final Thursday night class, with just two days before the 'date night' session, and the two girls were sitting at one of the tables chatting. Chloe asked Beca who she was bringing for date night.

"I think I'm flying solo," Beca said.

"What happened to that guy you were taking the classes to impress?" Chloe asked.

"I guess I realized that I didn't like him as much as I thought I did," Beca said. "I'm interested in someone else."

"Why don't you invite them?" Chloe suggested. "It would be a nice icebreaker, and there will be others around so you won't have to be uncomfortable."

"Well, um, she'll kind of already be here," Beca said and blushed bright red.

"Oh," Chloe said and looked down at the table. "Does Stacie know you like her?"

"Stacie? What? No, it's not her," Beca said quickly.

Before Beca or Chloe could say anything more, Stacie walked in with Aubrey.

"So, is that a yes to being my date on Saturday for our cooking final?" Stacie asked.

"Why not?" Aubrey said. "I'll be here anyway. It will be fun to see how well Chloe taught all of you to cook."

"See," Beca said to Chloe. "Not Stacie."

"I have to, um, get ready to start the class," Chloe said and walked over to Aubrey. "Hey, Brey, could I talk to you for a minute. Alone."

"Sure, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Excuse us, Stacie."

Chloe led Aubrey out of the classroom as the other students started arriving. Aubrey noticed that Chloe looked upset.

"What's going on, Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"She likes somebody in the class," Chloe said.

"By _she,_ you mean your DJ?" Aubrey said.

"She's not my DJ, and yes, I'm talking about Beca," Chloe said. "She's been coming early to every class, and we've been talking. I really like her, and I thought that she might like me, too, but she just said she likes someone in the class. I thought it was Stacie, but now I think it's that Emily girl."

"Aren't Emily and Benji here together?" Aubrey asked. "As in a couple?"

"Who else could it be?" Chloe asked and then gasped as a thought came to her. "Oh, my God, she likes you."

"Or," Aubrey said and gasped like she just had an epiphany as she looked at Chloe. "Oh, my God, she likes _you_."

"What?" Chloe scoffed. "No. You think?"

"Oh, my God, Chloe," Aubrey said. She went to the door of the class and called out, "Stacie, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

"Brey, what are you doing?" Chloe whisper yelled.

Beca looked at Stacie and Stacie looked at Beca. Both shrugged their shoulders and Stacie went to see what Aubrey wanted.

"Oh, God, this is so embarrassing," Chloe muttered with her head in her hands.

"What do you need, Aubrey?" Stacie asked.

"Has Beca said anything to you about liking someone in the class?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie smiled and looked at Chloe. "She has."

"Did she tell you who it was?"

"She did."

"And, would you please tell us who it is?"

"Brey, stop," Chloe said. "Stacie, you don't have to answer that. Let's go back inside and get this class over with."

"Chloe, you're the one she likes," Stacie said and smiled. "Look. Beca has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's broody, snarky, and sarcastic, but she also has a heart of gold and would do anything for me or any of her friends. She's the best person I know. She came out as bisexual a few months back, and you're the first girl she's liked in that way. She's scared and still trying to understand her feelings, but I know she likes you, Chloe. Be patient with her. And I promise she'll be the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"Thanks for telling me, Stacie," Chloe said. "I do like her but please don't say anything to her. I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

"I won't say anything," Stacie said. "But I hope you give her a chance." She grabbed Aubrey by the arm and said, "Walk me back to class."

Aubrey laughed and walked Stacie back to the classroom. Chloe took a deep breath and pulled herself together before following them.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

The class was almost over, and Chloe somehow managed to get through everything she needed to get through without staring at Beca too much.

"So, tonight's our last regular night together," Chloe said with a smile. "Don't forget you should be here by three on Saturday and your dates should plan to be here by six. Any questions?"

"Is it okay for us to bring some wine to have with dinner?" Stacie asked.

"That would be fine," Chloe said. "Did anyone's date status change? We're going to have a nice table set for everyone, and I need to make sure we have enough place settings."

Everone's status remained the same. Beca looked at Chloe with a sad smile and then looked down at the table.

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'll see everyone on Saturday."

Everyone started gathering their stuff and leaving. Beca slowly made her way to the door.

"Um, Beca, may I speak with you?" Chloe asked before Beca made it out the door.

"I'll talk to you later," Stacie said and squeezed Beca's arm.

Beca stayed where she was and watched as Stacie and the others left the room. It wasn't long before Beca and Chloe were alone. Beca walked over, so she was standing a short distance away from Chloe.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

Beca waited while it looked as if Chloe was gathering her thoughts before responding.

Chloe was thinking about what to say. She had decided she wanted to ask Beca out, but now that the moment was here, she chickened out. Instead, she had to come up with Plan B.

"I was, uh, wondering if you were doing anything on Valentine's Day?" Chloe asked and quickly continued. "The school where I teach is having a Valentine's Day dance and the DJ we hired just canceled on us. I thought since you play music on the radio you'd be able to play some at the dance. It's an elementary school, so the dance is only from eight to ten."

Beca took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out. She wanted to ask Chloe out and came up with an idea. She looked at Chloe and said, "I currently do not have plans for Valentine's Day, so I'll do it on two conditions."

"Oh, we can pay you," Chloe said.

"I don't care about that," Beca said. "No, my first condition is that _you_ have to be my date for our cooking class date night."

The corners of Chloe's mouth curled slightly. "And the second condition?"

"You also have to have a late dinner with me after the Valentine's Day dance," Beca said and stepped closer to Chloe.

"Hmmm, those are some tough conditions," Chloe said with a toothy grin. "But, I think I can meet them with no problem."

"Great," Beca said and smiled. "It's a date. Or rather two dates."

"You know if you wanted me to go out you, all you had to do was ask," Chloe said.

"Oh, yeah?" Beca asked. "What are you doing right now?"

"I currently have no other plans this evening," Chloe said.

"Would you like to go out for a drink with me?" Beca asked.

"I'd love to," Chloe said with a grin. "See how easy that was."

Beca and Chloe enjoyed their impromptu date, and Beca was brave enough to kiss Chloe goodnight.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

It was "Date Night" for the cooking class, and Beca and Stacie were quite pleased with how their lasagna turned out. Beca was worried that their sauce had too much garlic. She and Stacie didn't think it had enough at first and decided to add more. Thinking back now, Beca wasn't sure that was the best idea.

As they ate, Aubrey and Chloe both commented on how much they enjoyed the food and the company. After the meals were completed, Chloe walked around and tasted every dish and made notes. She handed the report cards to the dates and asked them to complete them and give them to Chloe or Aubrey.

Once all the report cards were turned in, the students and their dates gathered together and drank wine and talked while Chloe and Aubrey went through all the notes.

"Okay," Chloe said getting everyone's attention. "Overall, you all did quite well and the lasagnas were delicious. I do have a few notes, so I'll call your names and give you my comments. First, we have Beca and Stacie, and Benji and Emily. The only notes I have for you four are that you were a little heavy handed on the garlic. You want to be able to taste all the flavor components of a dish. And too much garlic can sometimes overpower the other flavors. They were both delicious; you just need to dial back the garlic a little bit."

Beca and Stacie were happy with their results and were both smiling. Chloe went through the rest of her notes, and everyone was pleased with their results, as well. The students and their guests helped clean up, and everyone was congratulating each other and slowly making their way out of the room.

"I'll see you later, Becs," Stacie said as she and Aubrey left, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

Chloe hugged Beca. "I'm proud of you. When you first started the class you were a little hesitant about chopping or even following a recipe. But you really shined tonight."

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca. Beca pulled back, and Chloe looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?"

"You said my lasagna had too much garlic in it. I have garlic breath."

"I don't care. I had your lasagna, too. I had everybody's lasagna."

"But, that means we both have garlic breath."

"So, they cancel each other out."

"That's not how it works."

"I don't care. I really want to kiss you right now."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Would you please just shut up and kiss me?"

"Garlic breath and all?"

"I think I changed my mind," Chloe said and started to turn away.

"Wait," Beca said and laughed as she pulled Chloe into a kiss.

"Mmmm," Chloe said as she pulled back from the kiss crinkling her nose. "I think we need to brush our teeth if we want to keep doing that."

"I have an extra toothbrush at my place," Beca said. "You're welcome to come home with me and use it."

"Are you propositioning me, Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Nope," Beca said with a grin. "I'm saving that for after the Valentine's Day Dance. Tonight, I'm just suggesting we brush our teeth and do some more kissing."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Chloe asked. "There's a toothbrush at your place with my name on it."

Beca laughed as Chloe grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 12~~**_

On Valentine's Day, Beca surprised Chloe with flowers delivered to her at school. Chloe was all smiles when Beca showed up at the school gym to set up her DJ equipment. Chloe rushed over and kissed her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Wow," Beca said. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you for the flowers," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner after the dance?" Chloe asked as Beca started to set up.

"I thought we could grab some take out and go back to my place," Beca said not looking at Chloe. "You know, have some dinner and some wine and see where the rest of the night takes us."

Chloe leaned in and whispered in Beca's ear, "I guess it's a good thing I left my toothbrush at your place, isn't it?"


	14. Finding the Right Girl

**DAY 13 - FINDING THE RIGHT GIRL**

 _ **Prompt Author**_ _: Beca proposes and gets told no because her girlfriend wasn't ready for marriage. They break up, and three months later she meets a girl who she falls for instantly, and she also comes face-to-face with her ex._

 _ **SPECIAL AUTHOR'S**_ _ **NOTE** : Sorry for the time it took to get this posted. I wasn't feeling very motivated. I still owe you Day 14; not sure when that will be posted. Thanks for hanging in there with me._

* * *

It was a chilly day in mid-November as Beca Mitchell sat on the window seat with her knees to her chest, staring down at the engagement ring that she had spent months picking out. She wiped at a tear that ran down her cheek as she watched her now ex-girlfriend, Stacie, packing her stuff.

Beca had planned to propose on Christmas Day, but Stacie had found the ring, and they had argued. Stacie wasn't ready to be married no matter how much Beca claimed she loved Stacie.

"Beca," Stacie said. "I'm sorry it came to this. We were having so much fun and had a good thing going. Why would you want to ruin that by proposing?"

"Sorry, for thinking that the woman I loved might want to marry me," Beca said bitterly. "Just keep packing and get the fuck out."

Stacie sighed and walked over and sat on the window seat to face Beca. She went to put a hand on Beca's knee, and Beca jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me," Beca said and put her feet on the floor.

"Beca," Stacie said with a sigh from beside the smaller brunette. "We both know I'm not the marrying kind. We've had fun together. But, that's all it was for me - fun. I'm sorry you didn't see it for what it was."

"Just go," Beca said quietly.

"Will you help me take the boxes to my car?" Stacie asked.

"Nope," Beca said and stood and walked to the kitchen.

Stacie sighed and finished packing her last box and began taking everything to her car. Once she had loaded everything, she went into the house for the final time. She found Beca sitting at the kitchen counter with a bottle of water in front of her.

"Here are the keys to your house," Stacie said laying a key ring on the counter.

"That car you're driving is still mine," Beca said. "I want the keys to it."

"But, I-" Stacie started and stopped. "I'll need to use the car tonight. I'll have someone return the keys and the car tomorrow."

"Fine," Beca said glaring at the taller brunette. "Just make sure it's back here tomorrow, or I'll be forced to report it as stolen."

Stacie turned to leave and stopped. "If you find anything I've forgotten-"

"I'll burn it," Beca said.

Stacie nodded but didn't say anything. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Beca remained seated at the counter. Even with two other rooms between her and the front door, she could hear the soft click of it as Stacie shut it for the final time.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

It was a Friday in early February, and Beca was DJing at one of her favorite clubs. She looked out over the crowd and smiled at how many people were on the dance floor. Beca turned when she heard someone at the door to the booth.

"What's up, CR?" Beca asked.

"I need to talk to you when you get a break," CR said. "I have a DJ opportunity for you."

Beca nodded and said, "Give me ten minutes, and I'll meet you in your spot."

CR gave Beca a thumbs up and left the booth. Beca put together a playlist that would run about forty minutes and left the booth. She stopped at the bar and got a bottle of water before heading up to CR's private VIP area. Being a hot-shot music producer had its perks.

"Beca!" CR called out.

Beca turned at hearing her name, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Sitting next to CR was a gorgeous redhead with a beautiful smile looking at her. Beca shook her head slightly and made her way over to CR.

"Hey," Beca said. "I got about thirty minutes before I have to get back to the booth."

"That's fine," CR said. "It shouldn't take that long."

"Your music is awesome," the redhead said.

"Thanks," Beca said and smiled.

"Beca Mitchell, aka DJ Titanium-B, this is Chloe Beale," CR said indicating the redhead on her right. "She's a friend of Denise's from college."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said and put out her hand for Chloe to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too," Chloe said shaking the offered hand.

Beca pulled her hand back and looked at CR. "So, you said something about a gig?"

"Oh, right," CR said. "I'll let Chloe tell you."

Beca looked over to Chloe with raised eyebrows. Chloe looked back at her and smiled.

"My best friend is getting married in two weeks," Chloe said. "The DJ we originally hired canceled on us this morning, and we're in desperate need of a new DJ. Denise told me that she and CR knew of a DJ and invited me to come and listen to you tonight. From what I've heard, you'd be perfect. I know it's short notice, but we can pay whatever your going rate is plus a bonus."

"What's the date of the wedding?" Beca asked.

"February fourteenth," Chloe replied. "I know it's Valentine's Day, and you probably have a significant other you want to spend it with, so he's invited as well."

"Her," Beca said.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said.

" _If_ I had a significant other," Beca said. "He would be her."

"Oh," Chloe said with a small smile.

"It would be good for you, Beca," CR leaned in and whispered to Beca. "Chloe's friend is a well-known lawyer, and her fiance is a supermodel. This is a perfect networking opportunity and could lead to more high-end gigs. They could fill in the time between artists."

Beca chewed on her bottom lip and thought about the offer. She did need something to do for Valentine's Day, so she decided she'd do it.

"I'll do it," Beca said as she pulled out her phone and held it out to Chloe. "Put your number in here so we can set up a time to discuss the music. I'll need to know if there are specific songs that must be played, what the brides don't like, that sort of thing."

Chloe took Beca's phone and put in her number. She sent herself a text so she'd have Beca's number, and handed the phone back to Beca.

"Are you free this week?" Chloe asked. "We only have two weeks."

"Are you available tomorrow?" Beca asked. "I'm between artists, so I'm free just about any day if that doesn't work for you."

"Between artists?" Chloe asked.

"Beca's also a music producer like me," CR said. "She likes to keep it low key, so people don't know who she is."

CR's phone pinged and she looked to see who was texting her. "I have to go," CR said. "Denise is home and waiting for me. Chloe, you can stay if you want. I'll let the bartender know to put your drinks on my tab."

"I would like to stay," Chloe said. "But I can start a tab."

"Nonsense," CR said and stood to end the conversation.

"Give Denise my best," Chloe said. "And tell her we'll have to get together soon."

"You got it," CR said and turned to Beca. "Beca, Chloe's a friend so be nice."

"Got it," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe watched CR leave. Beca sat on the sofa next to Chloe. "Do you know anyone here tonight?"

"Just you," Chloe said.

"Well, if you want you can hang out with me in the booth," Beca said with a grin. "Or you can stay here, and when you get tired of all the guys hitting on you and giving you their lame pick-up lines, you can come and hang out with me in the booth."

"What about the women who hit on me?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"Their pickup lines are just as lame," Beca said with a laugh. "Same offer, too."

"I'd like to hang out in the booth with you," Chloe said with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get to use your number for something other than hiring you as a DJ."

Beca's smile grew wide as she stood and held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took the offered hand and let Beca lead her to the DJ booth.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

Beca woke the next morning with a smile on her face as she stretched and rolled over to wrap her arms around the naked redhead laying next to her. Chloe pushed back against Beca and turned her head slightly to look at her.

"Morning," Chloe mumbled.

"Good morning," Beca replied and kissed the side of Chloe's head. "Can I take you to breakfast?"

"Mmmm," Chloe said and turned over to face Beca, snuggling into Beca's neck. "I'd like that. But, I need to go home first to shower and change."

"You can shower here," Beca said. "I have something you can wear. And we can talk about the set list for the wedding at breakfast."

"Okay," Chloe said and leaned back so she could kiss Beca. "Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

"You can go first," Beca said. "I'll get something for you to wear, as well as a toothbrush."

Chloe got up and hopped off the bed and headed for the ensuite. Beca got up and loosely threw a robe on before looking for some clothes for Chloe. She found everything she needed and placed them on the bed. She then went into the bathroom to find Chloe putting her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Beca went to a cabinet and pulled out clean towels and a washcloth, as well as a robe for Chloe.

"Everything you need should be in the shower," Beca said as she set the towel and robe on the shelf outside the shower.

Chloe bit her lip as she walked over to Beca. She looked Beca up and down as she reached down to untie Beca's robe. "Care to join me?"

Beca smiled as she dropped her robe. She opened the shower door and said, "After you."

Chloe giggled and stepped into the shower with Beca close behind her. After their shower, Beca took Chloe to brunch since it was later in the morning. They discussed the set list for the wedding and finished brunch.

"I know this is going to sound weird," Beca said as they sat sipping their drinks. "But, I don't want this day with you to end."

"I feel the same way," Chloe said. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Would you think it was weird if I asked you to stay the weekend with me?" Beca asked.

"Nope, I don't think it's weird at all," Chloe said. "And, I'd love to spend the weekend with you."

Beca's smile grew wide as she signaled the waitress for the check. "Do you want to go by your place and get some clothes and whatever else you need?"

"Yes, please," Chloe said.

Beca paid their bill, and the two left the diner.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

Beca parked in front of Chloe's house and shut off the engine.

"Oh, good," Chloe said as they got out of the car. "Brey's home. You can meet one-half of the bridal couple. And before we go in, do you want to be my plus one for the wedding?"

"What does being your plus one entail?" Beca asked as they made their way to the door.

"You have to dance with me at the wedding," Chloe said with a grin. "And you get to come with me to the bachelorette party."

"Hmmm," Beca said as they stopped outside the door. "Sounds like it might be fun being your plus one."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a kiss.

"Oh, my God," a voice said breaking them apart.

They both looked to see a blonde standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Sorry, Brey," Chloe said with a giggle. "Brey, this is Beca. Beca, this is Brey."

Beca held out her hand, and Aubrey shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Aubrey said.

Aubrey stepped aside and let Beca and Chloe in. She closed the door and turned to look at Beca and Chloe.

"Chloe, could I see you in the kitchen, please?"

"Sure," Chloe said. "Becs, have a seat. I'll get my stuff after I've talked to Aubrey."

Beca sat down as Chloe followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

"So, you're bringing your one-night stands home with you now?"

"Don't be like that, Brey," Chloe said. "She's not just a one-night stand. I think she's going to be someone special in my life. I can't explain it, but it feels right. "

"Just be careful, okay?" Aubrey said. "I don't want you jumping into something too soon."

"Says the woman who is marrying someone she's known for less than six months," Chloe said with a teasing grin. "I was concerned that you two hadn't known each other that long, but I get it now. When you know, you know."

Aubrey blushed and smiled. "She does seem nice."

"She's awesome," Chloe said. "And, she's my date to the wedding as well as your new DJ."

"Leave it to you to find a date while looking for a DJ," Aubrey said with a laugh. "How did you find her?"

"Denise and CR know her," Chloe said. "She works with CR. She's a music producer and a DJ."

"Have you heard her stuff?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She's awesome. CR invited me to the club she played at last night. I think you'll love what she plays. Oh, and I gave her a list of songs I know you'll like. Plus, we talked about the first dance and the father/daughter dance songs. It's all covered. I promise."

"I trust your judgment," Aubrey said.

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I'll ask her if she can download some of her stuff so you can listen to it."

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

One week later, Beca and Chloe were having dinner together. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled.

"What's go you all happy?" Chloe asked with a smile of her own.

"You," Beca said with a loving smile. "I'm just glad I met you. I didn't think I'd find anyone like you so soon after my ex-girlfriend and I broke up."

"May I ask what happened?" Chloe said.

"We were on different pages in our relationship," Beca said. "We had been together for two years, and I was ready for the next step. I thought she was, too."

"You were going to propose?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Yeah," Beca said. "But, she accidentally found the ring and freaked out. That's when she said she wasn't the marrying kind. We broke up that night, and she took everything she had at my place and left. I haven't seen or spoken to her since. It's been almost three months."

"How, um, how do you feel about her now?" Chloe asked with some concern.

"I don't feel anything for her now," Beca said and gave a small laugh. "I realized about a week or two after she left that I wasn't _in love_ with her, I was in love with the idea of being in love. She was hardly ever around because she was traveling all over for photo shoots. And when we were together, it was, um, just more about, um-" Beca blushed and looked down at the table.

"You can say it was just more about sex than love," Chloe said.

"It was," Beca said glancing back up at Chloe. "I'm sorry. Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Chloe said shaking her head. "We've only known each other a little over a week, and I feel like we have something special between us. I don't want to upset you, but I feel like I need to ask, is what we have just about sex to you?"

"Oh, God, no," Beca said quickly. "I never felt like this with Stacie. I feel like you are my future. Like I've found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I love you. Oh, my God!" Beca sat back in her seat. "I can't believe I just said that. But, I do mean it. I love you, Chloe."

Chloe had a tear in her eye as she looked at Beca. "I love you, too."

"Really?" Beca asked and smiled. "So, does this mean we're exclusive? I'm with you, and you're with me, and there's no one else for either one of us?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Chloe said fighting back the tears.

Beca reached across the table and took Chloe's hand. "Remind me to send the biggest bouquet I can find to one Stacie Conrad for breaking up with me."

"Stacie Conrad?" Chloe asked, her eyes suddenly widening. "As in Stacie Conrad, the supermodel? _She's_ your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Beca said furrowing her brow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "You've said Stacie a couple of times, but it never occurred to me you meant Stacie _Conrad_." Chloe's face paled. "Beca, Stacie Conrad is Aubrey's fiance."

"Oh," Beca said. "Shit!"

They both sat quietly, not saying anything as they digested the information.

"You said she wasn't the marrying kind?" Chloe asked breaking the silence.

"That's what she told me when she found out I was planning to propose," Beca said.

"I need to tell Brey," Chloe said after a moment. "I don't think Stacie's told her about you. Brey is going to go ballistic. She's only known Stacie for six months, and she cheated on you with her."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that," Beca said.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

Chloe pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with Aubrey and turned off the car.

"Thanks for coming with me," Chloe said as she turned to look at Beca.

"No worries," Beca said. "Maybe I can explain things to Aubrey, and she won't hate me."

"It's not her hating you that I'm worried about," Chloe said. "I don't know how she's going to take the news about Stacie."

"She loves Stacie," Beca said with a shrug. "If she didn't, she wouldn't be marrying her after only knowing her for such a short time. Stacie and I weren't meant to be; obviously, Stacie and Aubrey are. Aubrey has nothing to worry about."

"I hope she sees it that way," Chloe said. "An unhappy Aubrey Posen is not someone I like dealing with."

Chloe sat in the car just looking at the house. Beca watched her and then gave her a small smile.

"Maybe we should go in and get this over with," Beca said.

"You're right," Chloe said with a heavy sigh. "Let's go."

Beca and Chloe got out of the car and went into the house.

"Brey?" Chloe called out. "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen," Aubrey called out.

Beca followed Chloe into the kitchen. "Brey, we need to tell you-. Oh."

Chloe stopped suddenly, and Beca grabbed her to keep her from falling as she ran into the back of her.

"Careful, Chlo," Beca said before she suddenly froze.

"Beca?" Stacie said her eyes wide.

"You two know each other?" Aubrey asked looking between the two brunettes.

"Um," Beca said and looked to Stacie.

"Yeah," Stacie said with a sigh.

Silence filled the air as the four girls looked from one to the other without speaking.

"I'm guessing there's a history with you two," Aubrey said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Stacie said again. "I need to tell you something."

"Maybe we should go," Chloe said turning to look at Beca.

"No," Stacie said. "Please stay. Have a seat."

Chloe and Beca looked awkwardly at Stacie but sat at the counter. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it.

"Stacie, what's going on?" Aubrey asked. "How do you know Beca?"

"Brey, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know. But, what does that have to do with Beca?"

"Beca and I used to...date," Stacie said.

"Oh," Aubrey said and looked at Stacie. "There's more to it isn't there?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Um, we were together when you and I met."

Aubrey's eyes widened, and she looked from Stacie to Beca and back again. "What?"

"I was with Beca when we met," Stacie said. "We didn't break up until about three months ago."

Aubrey opened her mouth as if to say something, and then snapped it closed. "You cheated on Beca with me?"

"It wasn't like that, Brey," Stacie said. "I was never in love with Beca. I'm in love with you."

"How long were you together?"

"Almost two years."

"Two years?!"

"Aubrey, Stacie's right," Beca said quickly. "We were never in love. It was more a sex thing. I know that sounds crass, but it's true. I thought I was in love with her but realized about a week or so after she left that I wasn't. I was in love with the idea of being in love with someone."

"Brey?" Chloe said getting Aubrey's attention. "Beca told me all about it. And, maybe you and Stacie need to talk more. Um, Beca told me-" Chloe stopped and looked at Beca. Beca nodded her head and Chloe continued. "Beca told me she was going to propose to Stacie."

Aubrey let out a gasp and looked at Stacie. "What happened? Did you tell her about me?"

"No, she didn't," Beca said.

"I found the engagement ring, and we argued," Stacie said. "I told her I wasn't the marrying kind because I didn't want to hurt her by telling her I was in love with you. To tell her I had been cheating on her." Stacie wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Brey."

"You should be apologizing to Beca for cheating on her," Aubrey said as she wiped at a tear and looked down at the counter.

"Aubrey," Beca said causing Aubrey to look up at her. "I'm not even upset to learn that you two got together while Stacie and I were still a thing, and I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Stacie. I get how Stacie fell for you so quickly because I fell for Chloe just as fast. We haven't known each other that long, but I swear I see a future for us. And, I can tell that Stacie loves you. I've never had her look at me the way she's been looking at you." Beca looked at Stacie. "And, Stacie, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you left. I was hurt, and I acted like a child." She gave a small chuckle. "Honestly, you're leaving was the best thing to happen to both us."

Stace gave her a thankful smile. "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you about Aubrey from the beginning. I guess falling in love with her surprised me because I had absolutely no intention of getting married. Ever. But, I know Aubrey's the one for me."

"I'm happy for you," Beca with a big smile on her face. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said. "I'm sorry about the cheating part of this."

"As I told you," Beca said. "I don't condone it, but I'm not upset by it. I probably would have been if Stacie had told me before she left. But, now, not so much."

"Brey?" Stacie said. "I do love you, and I still want us to get married. What do you want?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie and smiled. "I love you, too, and I still want to marry you."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Stacie said and pulled Aubrey into a kiss.

"Well, that went _way_ better than I expected," Chloe said softly as she put her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah, it did," Beca said with a smile.

They both looked over to see Aubrey and Stacie still kissing.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Chloe asked as she lifted her head to look at Beca.

"Honestly," Beca said as she smiled and leaned toward Chloe. "It doesn't bother me a bit. Especially, since I get to do this."

Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's, and Chloe put her hand behind Beca's neck and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. They finally broke apart to see Aubrey and Stacie watching them with smiles on both their faces.

 _ **~~2019 BeChloe Valentines - Day 13~~**_

Aubrey and Stacie's wedding went off without a hitch. Beca sat in the crowd smiling as Chloe caught her eye and winked at her. Once the ceremony ended, Beca hurried to the DJ set-up to introduce the new brides.

Once Beca started playing her music, the dance floor was always full. She managed to dance quite a bit with Chloe, and the smiles never left either of their faces. Beca was back at the DJ table when Stacie walked up to her.

"Thank you for doing this," Stacie said.

"No thanks necessary," Beca said. "If it weren't for this, I never would have met Chloe. She's something else."

"Real love looks good on you," Stacie said with a smile.

"On you as well," Beca responded.

"I want to hug you, but my wife and your girlfriend are both looking a bit nervous," Stacie said.

Beca looked up to see the two friends standing together and looking over at them. She let out a small laugh. "Hug me anyway."

Stacie laughed as well and hugged Beca. Beca pulled back from the hug.

"I'm happy for you, Stacie," Beca said.

Before Stacie could say anything, Aubrey and Chloe were standing in front of the two brunettes. Chloe looked at Beca gave her a big grin.

"Want to dance?" Chloe asked as she held out her hand.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Beca said and led Chloe to the dance floor.

Beca pulled Chloe to her and started dancing. Their foreheads were touching, and Chloe had her hand behind Beca's neck, playing with Beca's hair.

"I almost forgot," Chloe whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo," Beca whispered back and kissed Chloe.

"How long have they been together?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey watched Beca and Chloe dance.

"About two weeks," Aubrey said.

"Something tells me they may make it to the altar faster than we did," Stacie said.

"You're probably right," Aubrey said and laughed. "Let's dance."


End file.
